


Freshers Week

by showmeyourtardis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Get together fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 49,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's first few weeks at University don't go as planned. His roommates are great, his course is great, everything would be great, if he could just get that stupid Pendragon boy out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> SO some background information on this story: It is a collegeAU (well university since I, like the BBC, am British.) It will be split into four parts (autumn, winter, spring, summer) each with a different conflict/resolve, okay? The chapters are only about one thousand words each. 
> 
> And also there will be SMUT. all hail the smut. So let's give this a lovely M-rating. It's a Merlin/Arthur slash fic, so if you don't ship them I suggest you do not read. 
> 
> I wrote this about a year ago and my writing style has progressed since then, but i can't be bothered to rewrite it so... Sorry :) do enjoy though and let me know what you think

Merlin sat down on the bed causing it to creak audibly. He stared at the piles of boxes that were now his only possessions. It felt weird, he could go home whenever he wanted, but he didn't live there anymore. This new, empty and plain, room was his home. This room with the off-white walls and the stained floor.

He wouldn't be able to eat Gaius' cooking on a daily basis, he'd have to cook for himself. Now that was going to be a train wreck. He'd never really cooked much at home, toast and instant noodles were going to be his future meals. At least he'd get the full student experience.

Gaius had left a few minutes ago after an embarrassingly emotional goodbye. He just hoped his new roommates hadn't heard them.

Merlin, clearing his throat to stop himself crying, stood up and walked towards the mirror. In front of him he saw a pale eighteen year old; with raven black hair; sticky-out ears and storm blue eyes. He adjusted his dark blue jacket and took a deep breath.

Time to meet the flatmates.

He opened his bedroom door and the sound of laughter drifted down the corridor. Laughter was a good sign, at least. He had arrived only two weeks before lectures start, whereas his flatmates had arrived two weeks earlier than him, they were all already friends. He was the outsider.

_What if they hate me?_

He locked the bedroom door behind him and walked towards the lounge, towards the laughter. When he rounded the corner, the laughter ceased. It was like high school all over again, he was the loser. He almost spun around and marched back to his bedroom, but he knew that would be worse. So he took a deep breath and stopped at the edge of the kitchen, looking into the lounge. The two rooms were adjoined.

A large black leather couch dominated the living room. On either side of it were two matching chairs, facing towards the silver coffee table. A small TV sat in one corner, currently playing some cheesy sitcom. The walls were an awful salmon pink colour and the floor was deep red carpet. It wasn't the nicest room Merlin had ever seen, but he hadn't expected much anyway.

Feeling his heart beat hard against his ribs, Merlin looked at the three people staring up at him. Two girls, one boy.

The boy stood up and grinned at Merlin. His skin was tanned, he had dark stubble, and his brown hair was slightly curly. It was sort of an organised mess look, like he had just rolled out of bed, and spent ten minutes perfecting the look.

“Hello.” He said, his voice had a slight accent Merlin couldn't place.

Merlin's legs felt weak, they were all staring at him. Why did they have to stare at him?

He raised one hand and waved slightly, “Hello.” He quickly cursed himself, why had he waved?They probably all thought he was an idiot.

_Oh God._

The boy laughed and stepped forward, offering his hand to Merlin, “I'm Lancelot.”

“Merlin.” Merlin replied shaking Lancelot's hand.

Lancelot gestured to one of the girls, with brown curly hair and dark skin. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. She wore a lilac dress and seemed to be the friendliest of his flatmates. Merlin felt like she was already his friend.

“This is Guinevere.” Lancelot said.

“Gwen.” Guinevere corrected, “Nice to meet you, Merlin.”

The other girl, with long raven hair and pale skin (similar to Merlin), looked up at him with wide green eyes. She didn't have a smile on her face but she didn't seem unfriendly exactly; just curious.

“And this.” Lancelot said, pointing to the other girl, “Is Morgana.”

“Hello.” Merlin said.

“Hello.” She replied, her face breaking out into a smile.

Merlin smiled back at them all, exhaling. The three of them weren't half as scary as Merlin had expected.

Lancelot returned to his seat and ate a spoonful of cereal. Morgana turned back to Lancelot and they fell back into conversation, all eyes off Merlin. Feeling his heart slow to a normal rate, Merlin sat in the leather chair, next to the couch. Morgana and Lancelot were deep in conversation, something about costumes and fancy dress. Merlin found it hard to concentrate, he was too nervous.

“When did you move in?” Gwen asked.

“A few minutes ago. Still haven't unpacked.” Merlin replied.

Gwen laughed, “Yeah neither have these two. They've been living out of boxes ever since they came here.” Gwen went on to explain where everything was around the building, what the three of them had been doing, and funniest of all, what they had all imagined Merlin to be like. She  spoke to him with ease and it helped Merlin relax. His flatmates weren't as horrible or as mean as he had imagined.

 


	2. Never Have I Ever

 “No, Lancelot!” Gwen screeched as she ran ahead of them, quickly pursued by Lancelot.

Morgana and Merlin laughed as Lancelot scooped Gwen up over his shoulder and spun her round, her screams distorted slightly. They followed them down the street, hoping the dark cloud that rolled above them wouldn't burst anytime soon.

“Ten pounds says they'll be shagging before the end of Fresher's.” Morgana laughed.

“You're on.” Merlin replied, shaking her outstretched hand.

He knew he'd lose. Gwen and Lancelot had been non-stop flirting for the past week. It was ridiculous.

Morgana wrapped her arm around Merlin's shoulders. After his first encounter with Morgana he had been cautious around her, like he didn't really trust her. But now, a week later, they were practically inseparable, she was even wearing his dark blue jacket.

Not as insepatable as Gwen and Lancelot, but it was pretty close.

“So Merlin, what about you, seen anyone you like?” She giggled.

“Nah.” Merlin shrugged.

He'd met a lot of people in the building he was staying in, Elm's Park, but none of them had caught his eye. Then again, lectures hadn't started yet, maybe he'd meet a cutie in History.

“You?” He asked.

Morgana dropped her hand from his shoulders, “No. Which is a shame, I was expecting more eye candy than there is.”

“Tell me about it.” Merlin laughed.

They crossed the road towards the large supermarket, Gwen and Lancelot waited outside the doors for them.

“Done flirting?” Morgana asked, as she walked past.

“We weren't flirting.” Gwen protested, her cheeks going slightly red.

She ran into the shop after Morgana and Lancelot walked in with Merlin. Gwen and Morgana rounded a corner, heading straight for the alcohol. Lancelot walked towards the cereal, the only thing he could actually cook. Merlin wandered around aimlessly.

He grabbed a two litre bottle of milk and walked round to find Morgana and Gwen. He caught up to them, discussing whether to get vodka or tequila for pre-drinks tonight. It was customary for students to drink prior to going out drinking.

Tonight was the first day of Fresher's week, a week where the Student's Union became a club and new students could get drunk and meet new people.

“Get both.” Merlin shrugged.

Gwen laughed and grabbed a bottle of each spirit. At that point, a group of three boys walked round the corner, laughing loudly.

“Well look who it is.” One of the boys laughed.

The boy walked over and wrapped his arms around Morgana, in a tight hug. She grimaced and pushed him off forcefully, causing the other two boys to laugh.

As he stopped himself from falling, he caught Merlin's eye, only for a second. Merlin felt a weird feeling come over him. The boy had blond hair, pale blue eyes and pearly white teeth. He wore a blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt which set off his eyes nicely. He was loud and bold and confident, the complete opposite to Merlin.

He seemed like a dickhead.

The blond boy didn't give Merlin a second glance.

“This is my half brother, Arthur.” Morgana explained, pulling a face at Merlin, turning to Arthur she said, “These are my flatmates Gwen and Merlin.”

Arthur leant forward and mockingly kissed Gwen's hand, “My lady.”

Gwen turned a deep crimson colour and muttered some sort of greeting. He stood back up and winked at her, causing her to turn even redder. Before Merlin could realise he'd been non-stop staring at Arthur, Lancelot rounded the corner with a basket full of cereal.

“This is Lancelot.” Morgana explained, “Lance, this is Arthur.”

“Hey.” Arthur nodded at him.

Lancelot said hello as well, and Arthur returned to his two mates, who were now carrying two large crates of beer between the two of them. One of them had close cropped hair, and huge muscly arms the size of Merlin's head. The other had chin length brown hair and a scruffy beard.

They began walking round the corner. Arthur turned around briefly, walking backwards, and said, “See you at the S.U. tonight?”

“You're not a fresher.” Morgana said.

Arthur shrugged and with one final wink he disappeared around the corner. Merlin licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry.

“He is gorgeous.” Gwen said, finally coming to her senses.

“Ew.” Morgana grimaced again, “He's a bit of a prat really.”

They could still hear Arthur and his friends laughing somewhere else in the shop.

*******

“Okay Gwen, you go first!” Morgana laughed.

Four rings of tequila shots were arranged on the table in front of each person. Merlin felt excited and terrified when he looked at them, he had never drank this much in his life.

Gwen looked thoughtful for a few seconds. They were playing Never Have I Ever as a drinking game. Tonight's Fresher's event was a foam party, another thing Merlin had never done before. He had a feeling he wouldn't be too drunk before the end of this game, he'd lived quite an innocent life thus far.

“Never have I ever...” Gwen paused, “kissed someone with a girlfriend or boyfriend.”

Morgana picked up and downed a shot. The other three stared at her with a mixture of shock and amusement.

She shrugged, “What? He was hot.”

Merlin laughed along with everyone else.

Once everyone calmed down, Morgana began, “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

No one picked up a shot this time.

After several more rounds, the ring of tequila shots in front of Merlin remained untouched. Gwen and Lancelot each had half left. Morgana only had three left, and was close to being sick. She had her head rested in her hands and a groan came from her mouth every so often. It was Lancelot's turn now.

“Never have I ever had sex in any place other than a bed.”

Merlin reached for his first shot and downed it. It burned its way down his throat and made him cough. Lancelot and Gwen looked at him, Gwen's shot was held just below her mouth.

“What?” Merlin asked.

“Where?” Lancelot asked.

Merlin laughed at the memory, “Erm... My car, parked on a country road. It was sort of a heat of the moment thing.”

Lancelot laughed too, as Gwen downed her shot, “Nice one.”

“What about you, Gwen?” Merlin asked when Gwen dropped the empty shot glass to the table.

“My couch. Not as adventurous as you, Merlin.” She laughed hitting Merlin gently.

Lancelot glanced at the clock on the wall. Merlin followed his gaze, it was quarter to midnight.

“We should get going.” Lancelot said, standing up.

Morgana, however, didn't move.

“Morgana.” Merlin whispered, crouching in front of her.

She groaned in response.

“I think we should put her to bed.” Merlin suggested.


	3. Bubbles and Definitely Not Love

 

The Student Union was crowded, as people laughed and danced and flirted. Merlin followed Lancelot up the metal steps towards the low thumping of music. When they got to the dancefloor, the music was louder and it echoed through Merlin's chest. He liked it. The room smelt of alcohol and perfume.

After getting more drinks from the bar, which was sticky with spilled drinks, the three of them made it to the dancefloor. Pushing their way into the midst of the dancing bodies, the three of them danced along with everyone else. Elbows and hips bumped into Merlin but the alcohol he was drinking made him not care.

Lancelot and Gwen were slowly getting closer the longer the song went on. Merlin was starting to feel like a third wheel and hoped they'd at least wait until the night was over to get it on. If Morgana had been here, he wouldn't have minded, but with her in bed (probably throwing up) Merlin was left to dance alone while Gwen and Lancelot flirted.

Suddenly the music hit a long note and puffs of foam floated onto the crowd. Screams and cheers rose from the crowd and Merlin joined in. Gwen and Lancelot jumped away from each other laughing at the foam afro now on Lancelot's head.

Seconds or minutes passed, Merlin was now counting time in number of songs. It was about ten songs later that a heavy, muscled arm fell onto Merlin's shoulder. Merlin, his head feeling cloudy from the alcohol, turned to see who it was. Arthur, his blond hair stuck down from the foam, was smiling down at Merlin. The white of his teeth, glowed in the darkness.

“Merlin, right?” Arthur shouted over the music.

Merlin, unable to speak, nodded.

“Where's my sister?”

“She's at home, drunk.” Merlin shouted.

Arthur's eyebrows drew together, he shrugged his shoulders and mouthed the word  _what_ .

“She's at home, drunk.” Merlin shouted again, mouthing each word with emphasis. Arthur shook his head again. Merlin sighed, stood on his tiptoes and leaned into Arthur's ear. Arthur angled his head, and Merlin could smell his aftershave. He shut his eyes, and tried not to breathe it in, “She's at home, drunk.”

Merlin could hear Arthur's laugh over the music, it sounded better than the woman singing. He watched him throw his head back in amusement and felt his own lips curve into a smile. More foam poured from the ceiling and when Arthur looked back at Merlin, his eyes sparkled from the coloured, flashing lights on the ceiling.

Arthur reached out and wiped away some foam that was caught in Merlin's fringe, his fingers lingered only briefly on his forehead. His hands were warm against his skin, leaving a tingling feeling where they touched. Maybe it was the alcohol, or the darkness, but Merlin honestly thought Arthur was going to kiss him.

Without breaking eye contact, Arthur took a long swig of his beer, Merlin doing the same. Merlin could feel his heart beating against his ribs, in time with the music. Was Arthur going to kiss him? Oh God, he so hoped he was. Merlin's eyes fell to Arthur's plump, pink lips. They looked so soft, so kissable.

“So do you-” Arthur began.

“ARTHUR!” One of Arthur's friends appeared at his side. His chin-length brown hair was soaked as well. He punched Arthur in the arm, causing Arthur to finally drop Merlin's gaze. Merlin swallowed and looked away from Arthur too.

“Gwaine!” Arthur shouted, he gestured towards Merlin, “This is Merlin!”

“Who?” Gwaine shouted back, angling his ear closer to Arthur.

“MERLIN!” Arthur shouted louder.

Gwaine nodded and turned to Merlin. He offered his hand and Merlin tentatively shook it, mouthing a hello. Gwaine was really attractive, but Merlin's eyes found their way to Arthur once more. He released Gwaine's hand, and watched a bubble fall gently from Arthur's hair.

“Come on.” Gwaine said to Arthur, pointing to a group of girls waving him over.

Arthur grinned and nodded. He waved goodbye to Merlin, pausing for the briefest of moments, before swaggering off. Merlin tried to fend off the approaching jealousy and turned back to Lancelot and Gwen... Who were now busy making out.

Merlin, sighing heavily, walked back to the bar to get another drink.

*******

Keeping a good distance back from the still-kissing Gwen and Lancelot, Merlin stumbled towards their flat. It was early in the morning, still dark outside, and Merlin's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton balls. Merlin flinched as a passing car almost hit Gwen and Lancelot as they carried on kissing.

He shivered slightly and regretted not taking his jacket back from Morgana. He briefly wondered how Morgana was right now, probably asleep. Hopefully not throwing up in the bathroom, or on Merlin's jacket.

Gwen and Lancelot left the front door open as they stumbled into Lancelot's room, Merlin laughed to himself, shut the door, and knocked on Morgana's door.

A small, “Come in” came from inside.

Merlin opened the door and laughed when he saw Morgana. She was half on her bed and half dangling off the side, her head over a bucket. Her fluffy white blanket was draped over her shoulders, but she was still shivering.

“Shut up.” She whispered.

“You look awful.” Merlin answered, taking a seat at her desk.

“I said shut up.” After a small cough, she added, “There's foam in your hair.”

Merlin ran his hand through the wet hair, causing it to stick up wildly. Morgana smiled slightly when she saw. Her skin was paler than usual, and sickly, and her mascara was smudged across her cheeks. Merlin would have cuddled her if she didn't look so gross, she still had his jacket on and distantly Merlin reminded himself to wash it when he got it back.

After spinning round in her desk chair, Merlin said, “Your brother asked where you were.”

When he thought of Arthur he got all warm. He tried to ignore the feeling in his chest, whenever he pictured that blond haired, blue eyed prat. He was far too obnoxious for Merlin, plus he clearly wasn't gay. Girls with short skirts and wavy hair were more his type – none of which Merlin owned.

It was just the alcohol making him like Arthur, that's all.

“You didn't tell him, did you?” Morgana asked, pinning him with a severe look.

“Erm...” Merlin hesitated.

“No, Merlin! No!” Morgana rubbed her hands across her face, smudging her mascara even more, “He'll never let me forget it.”

“Sorry.” Merlin shrugged, laughing again.

When he finally stopped laughing, he said, “He got distracted by a group of girls anyway, he probably forgot.”

“He's got a girlfriend.” Morgana muttered, her face smushed into her pillow.

“He's got a what?”

There was a crushing feeling in his chest.

Arthur was cocky anyway. Merlin didn't like him. Of course he didn't. Merlin was attracted to nice, shy guys with glasses. Not that arrogant cock.

Morgana was too busy sleeping to reply. Merlin dropped a crumpled ten pound note onto Morgana's desk in honour of their earlier bet. Turning the light off behind him, Merlin wandered back to his room.

Once in bed, he pulled the covers over his head to try and drown out the sounds coming from Lancelot's room as he fell asleep, his head spinning from the alcohol. If Arthur's face was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep... Well, that was just the tequila taking control... Right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your kind reviews/kudos. I love you so. 
> 
> and Merlin is definitely not in love, okay? He doesn't love Arthur... Of course not.


	4. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so just a short chapter I'm afraid, but still, who doesn't want these cutie pies playing twister?

Merlin felt awful. He groaned as his room lurched sickeningly to the right. His mouth was dry and his skin felt sticky, he desperately needed a shower. Moving slowly and carefully he rose from bed, wrapped his duvet around his shoulders and wandered down the hall, keeping one hand on the wall to steady himself.

In the lounge, Morgana was sat on the black leather couch, a half eaten cheese toastie in front of her and a far off look in her eyes. She looked as bad as Merlin felt.

“Where are Lancelot and Gwen?” Merlin asked in a hoarse voice.

“In bed. Thanks for the money.” She answered, taking another bite from her toastie, “There's paracetamol in the cupboard if you're feeling as bad as I am.”

Merlin wandered forward and plonked down next to her. She dropped her toastie onto the plate and pushed it away, wiping her fingers on her pajama bottoms. Merlin lay back and opened his arms to her. She lay down too, resting her head on his chest, as he covered them both in his duvet.

“How was last night?” She asked.

“It was alright. You have to come next time, I can't handle them two alone.” Merlin answered.

Morgana laughed and then groaned clutching her stomach.

“You know last night?” Merlin asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Yes...”

“When you said Arthur had a girlfriend...”

“Yeah they've been dating for two years or something. She's a horrible person though.” Morgana explained, standing up and taking her plate to the sink.

“Why?” Merlin asked eagerly.

“She's never liked me. My father likes her though, and trust me, if you knew my father, you'd know why that's a bad thing.”

Merlin had a thousand more questions to ask, but they were all cut off when Gwen and Lancelot wandered in. Instead, him and Morgana proceeded to wolf-whistle. The two love-birds both blushed and muttered something about _breakfast_ and _shut up._

*******

“Twister?” Lancelot asked, raising one eyebrow.

“Twister!” Morgana exclaimed.

“No.” Lancelot said.

“No.” Merlin repeated.

“Yes!” Gwen shouted, unrolling the spotted mat.

“What's the matter boys? Passing up the chance to get entangled with two pretty girls?” Morgana asked, her hands on her hips.

They had spent most of the day in their pajamas. All of them had matching hangovers and a complete lack of motivation. None of them felt up to going to the Student Union for tonights Fresher's event. Instead they decided to stay in and order pizza, and apparently play twister.

“I'll do the spinner.” Lancelot said, grabbing the spinner before Merlin could, “Go on Merlin, you can go first.”

Merlin pulled a face at Lancelot and stood at one corner of the mat, waiting for his directions. Morgana smirked at him and rolled the sleeves of her onesie up. Her black hair was scraped into a ponytail. She looked a lot better than she had this morning.

“I am the master at Twister.” She said.

“Yeah we've all heard about your _flexibility._ ” Gwen mocked.

Morgana stuck her tongue out in response to the laughter.

“Okay Merlin, right foot red.” Lancelot commanded.

Merlin obliged.

“Gwen, right hand yellow.” Gwen obliged, bending so she could reach the coloured spot.

*******

“Do not get yellow, I swear to God.” Merlin muttered.

Lancelot spun the spinner. Merlin had one foot on green, one foot on red, one hand on blue and the other on yellow, in the middle of the mat. Gwen had both of her hands on red and her right foot on blue and was positioned just next to Merlin. Morgana however was somehow positioned underneath Merlin and above Gwen, in a very confusing position.

It was her turn now and if she got yellow, Merlin knew he'd fall, taking down Gwen on the way.

"Morgana...” Lancelot paused for emphasis, Merlin felt his legs grow weaker, “Left foot yellow.”

“I'm gonna kill you Morgana.” Merlin grimaced.

Morgana giggled, “If you land on me, you will.”

She wiggled until her left foot was close to yellow. Inches away. Just as she stretched, her knee knocked up and smacked into Merlin's chest, causing him to yelp and drop. In the process he took down both Morgana and Gwen, each screaming.

Merlin clambered to his feet, rubbing his aching knees.

“Now that's over can we do something fun?” Lancelot asked, chucking the spinner so it hit Gwen.

Gwen picked herself up and shoved Lancelot, making him fall off the sofa. He laughed and clambered to his feet, reaching out to push her back.

“Someone stop them, they're flirting again.” Merlin complained, turning the TV on.

“Says you.” Gwen muttered.

“What?” Merlin asked, absentmindedly flicking through the channels.

“You and Arthur, we all saw.” She clarified.

Merlin stopped flicking through the channels. He turned away from the TV to stare at Gwen and Lancelot who were now both smirking. Morgana took a slice of pizza.

“What?” She asked, half amused and half disgusted.

“Oh you should have seen them. Arthur caressing Merlin's hair. The lingering gazing. It was like a romance novel.” Gwen giggled. Merlin felt heat rise up his neck and tried to will his blush away. 

“Or porn.” Lancelot shrugged, only to be hit simultaneously by Morgana and Gwen.

“We didn't... It wasn't... He has a girlfriend.” Merlin explained, heat rising up his neck.

Morgana suddenly gasped, “You did seem very interested in that fact this morning!”

“Because.... Shut up.” Merlin grimaced, turning back to the TV.

“Aw, I think you suit him.” Gwen whispered.

“No, don't date him, he's an idiot.” Morgana complained.

“I'm not going to date him! He has a girlfriend, can we just stop talking about it?”

“So you do like him, then?” Lancelot asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes and glued his eyes to the TV, not really seeing what was on it.

“Silence is incriminating.” Morgana whispered. 


	5. The King and The Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets drunk, magical, and helped home. Not necessarily in that order.

Merlin adjusted his long white beard and stepped out into the living room. Lancelot took one look at him and immediately burst out laughing, clutching the counter for support.

“Like it?” Merlin asked, wiggling his white, bushy eyebrows.

It was Friday, the final day of Freshers. So far the week had been pretty uneventful. Besides the inhabitants of flat eight, bullying Merlin for his love of Arthur, of course. Tonight, however, was going to be different. The Student Union was holding a fancy dress party. Students plus costumes plus alcohol equals a great night. It was simple maths really.

“Very, very believable.” Lancelot laughed some more.

Lancelot was dressed as a zombie, his face covered in white and green make up and fake blood. However, Merlin was sort of disillusioned by the fact that instead of brains, Lancelot was eating cheesy Doritos.

Gwen and Morgana walked in, took one look at Merlin, before they ran over and carressed his white beard.

“Wow! You look amazing!” Gwen said.

Gwen was dressed as a nurse, which Lancelot found very entertaining indeed. Her curly brown hair was fixed into a bun on her head and she wore a white nurse's cap in front of it. Morgana was dressed as a witch and a fairy. In other words, she wore a black dress with attached fairy wings and carried round a magic wand.

“What on earth are you dressed as?” Merlin asked.

“I'm a fairy-witch, duh.” Morgana said pointing to her fairy wings.

“I'm not sure that's a thing.” Lancelot said.

“It's not, I invented it.” She laughed, “I had to be a witch. There's not much else I can be with my dark hair and pale skin, right? But I didn't want to seem too hallowe'en-y, so I added the fairy wings. ”

“Fair enough.” He shrugged.

“I'm not as good at costumes as Merlin is.” She said, turning back to face him.

Merlin had a long belly-button length white beard glued to his face, he also had matching eyebrows and a wig. He wore a dark blue long robe, which was comfier than he was ever going to admit.

“I'm a wizard.” He explained, putting on a fake deep voice and spinning to show off his costume.

** *** **

Once at the Student Union, Merlin began to regret his costume. The heat under the robe was horrible, he was glad he had worn jeans and a tshirt underneath, so he could always get changed if it became unbearable. Right now though, alcohol and some dancing would take his mind off it. After drinking his vodka and coke mixer, he made his way to the dance floor.

They bounced and swayed to some song Merlin didn't recognise, Morgana grabbed Merlin's hands and danced along with him. The witch and the wizard. He spun her round and watched her raven hair swing out behind her, as she laughed.

As the night wore on, the glue Merlin had used for his fake facial hair began to fade and his false eyebrows began to peel off. Gwen reached over and pulled them both off, eliciting a complaint from Merlin. His beard fell off as well and landed in a grey heap on the floor. Lancelot kicked it away from them, the grey mass of hair flying over the crowd.

He then gestured with his hands and mimed the word, “Shots?”

Morgana, Gwen, and Merlin nodded enthusiastically. Forming a line they pushed their way through the crowds of drunk and costumed people. Lancelot at the front and Merlin at the back. On their way Merlin accidentally bumped into someone in a long red cape and muttered an apology without looking back.

Once at the bar, Lancelot ordered eight pink sambuca shots, two for each of them. Merlin felt sick just looking at them. But like a true student he drank them along with everyone else.

** *** **

Merlin stepped outside clutching his stomach. He yanked the robe over his head, dumped it on the ground and sat down on top of it, his head leaning on the wall. His head spun and his stomach twisted, he was going to be sick.

Lancelot had been practically forcing shot after shot down Merlin's throat, eager to make the most of the last day of Fresher's. The result was Merlin's small frame being unable to handle all this alcohol and making him want to throw up.

“Wild night?” A voice asked.

Merlin forced his eyes open and focused on the person stood over him. They wore black jeans, a plain black t-shirt, a long flowing red cape and something gold on their head. From this angle, and the lack of light, Merlin couldn't see their face. They sat down next to Merlin with a swish of their cloak, allowing Merlin to see who it was.

Arthur waved two people, dressed as knights, away and turned back to look at Merlin.

“Yes.” Merlin replied.

“You're not in a costume?” He asked, his eyebrows drawing together as he scanned Merlin's plain clothes.

“I was, got too hot.” Merlin explained, his words were slurred. It was embarrassing. Merlin shut his eyes again and rested his forehead on his knees. He heard Arthur laugh slightly.

“Something funny?” Merlin asked bluntly.

“No nothing. I just never realised you were so...” He trailed off.

Merlin sat up again, his head feeling slightly less cloudy than it was before.

“Realised I was what?”

“Such a lightweight.” He smirked.

“Shut up.” Merlin said.

“You can't tell a King to shut up, Merlin, that's treason.”

Merlin shoved Arthur slightly, not hard enough to make him move though. He did, however, feel Arthur's muscles and the heat on his skin. His hand lingered for a second before dropping away.

“Come on, I'll walk you home.” Arthur said standing up and offering his hand out.

“No. Can't walk. Be sick.” Merlin complained.

“Don't be such a girl, you can't stay here forever.” Arthur laughed.

He bent down, placed his hands under Merlin's arms and dragged him to his feet. Merlin groaned as he was forcefully moved.

“Stop complaining. You're fine, look at you.” Arthur said, pulling Merlin's arm around his shoulders.

Merlin stumbled slightly as Arthur helped him walk, but the longer he spent in the cold, night air, the better he felt. In fact, when his building became visible in the distance he was feeling a whole lot better, he didn't tell Arthur that though. He liked having his arm around him, even if it was only for the next few steps.

 


	6. The King's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur's relationship advances fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

Arthur spun around on Merlin's desk chair. Merlin sat on his bed and watched him spin around and around, his cloak flowing out behind him. He had been spinning for a while now, and Merlin was starting to feel dizzy.

“Arthur.” Merlin said, stopping Arthur from spinning, “Why are you still here?”

Merlin glanced at the clock, it was half three in the morning but he'd never felt more awake. Maybe it was the alcohol or the attractive boy in his room, who knew?

“I want to make sure you don't choke in your sleep and die.” Arthur shrugged.

“Erm... Thanks?”

“You're welcome.”

“Don't you want to go back to the party?” Merlin asked, watching Arthur stand and wander round his room. He had broad shoulders and muscled arms, and Merlin couldn't stop staring. It was really quite ridiculous.

Arthur paused and looked over Merlin's desk. He lifted up a huge green book and showed it to Merlin.

“You're taking history?” He asked.

“Yeah. I know it's boring to some people but I-”

“I'm third-year history.” Arthur said, smiling.

He sat back in Merlin's desk chair and opened the book to a random page. His eyes skimmed the page briefly before he shut the book and turned back to Merlin. His crown had slipped slightly from the top of his head and now sat at an angle.

He licked his lips and smiled at Merlin.

“What are you looking at?” Merlin asked, running a hand through his hair self-consciously.

“Nothing.” Arthur said, standing up again.

He moved so he was sat next to Merlin on his bed. Their legs and arms touching, sending electricity fizzling through Merlin's skin. Merlin could smell Arthur's aftershave again, he wanted to bury his face into Arthur's clothes. How could he do that without being weird?

“Can you help me take off this stupid cape?” Arthur asked, dragging Merlin back to reality and away from the illicit thoughts in his head.

Merlin shifted so he was sat on his knees, he unpopped the buttons from around Arthur's neck and let the cape fall behind him, trying not to look at Arthur's neck too much and wonder what it tasted like... He moved back so he was sat down again.

“So when do your lectures start?” Arthur asked, repositioning his crown.

“Monday. You?” Merlin asked, leaning his head back on his wall.

“Mine started at the beginning of the week.” Arthur said.

“And you've still been out drinking every night?”

“Not every night, but yeah. I'm a student, it's what we do.” He shrugged, “You'll see.”

They fell into silence for a while before Arthur turned to face Merlin, looking like he had something to say. Merlin turned to look at him too. Arthur, however, didn't actually say anything. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he looked at Merlin.

Merlin suddenly felt very self-conscious. The way Arthur was looking at him, like he was trying to see every tiny detail, it set him on edge. He was ready to voice his discomfort when Arthur kissed him.

Merlin, taken off-guard by the kiss, gasped against Arthur's lips. He didn't even have time to shut his eyes before Arthur had pulled away. He bit his lip slightly and looked away from Merlin, shyly. The look didn't suit him though, Merlin was used to him looking confident and brash, not coy and well.. Adorable.

“Why did you...” Merlin started, sounding breathless.

“Why did I kiss you?” Arthur asked, some of that confidence coming back to him.

Merlin nodded.

“Why does anyone kiss anyone? Because I like you, you idiot.” Arthur whispered, with each word he got closer to Merlin, their lips so close to touching. Merlin's entire body was tense. He felt his heart pound against his ribs. He felt like any minute now he'd go into cardiac arrest.

_Seriously is it possible for a heart to beat this fast?_

He could taste the beer on Arthur's breath, it was sweet and inviting. He longed to close the small gap between them and press against Arthur's body. To feel the muscle and bone beneath Arthur's skin. To taste his skin and his lips.

But he couldn't.

Because Arthur had a girlfriend.

And he wasn't attracted to Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur's finger slowly trailed down the line of Merlin's jaw, his eyes never once leaving Merlin's.

 _Maybe Arthur doesn't have a girlfriend,_ Merlin thought, _he's kissing me. You don't kiss a boy if you have a girlfriend, do you?_

Before Merlin could fully answer that question, his head had moved forward and met Arthur's lips again. This time it was Arthur's turn to be taken off guard. He froze for a second before he realised what was happening. Then his hands were on Merlin's waist.

Merlin was moving forward until Arthur was lay on his back with Merlin on top of him. Arthur's crown fell off and rolled onto the floor, neither of the boys noticed it. Arthur's hands had moved under Merlin's shirt, Merlin's hand was on Arthur's chest feeling his heartbeat, it was as fast as his own.

Arthur, overtaken by the alcohol and the feel of Merlin on top of him, yanked Merlin's t-shirt over his head and sat up. Merlin moved away slightly but Arthur pulled him closer and shifted around, so fast Merlin didn't notice, until he was positioned underneath Arthur.

Arthur yanked his own tshirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He continued getting undressed until he was down to just his black boxers. Merlin raised his eyebrows at the carved muscles of Arthur's chest.

“What?” Arthur asked, tilting his head to the side.

“N-nothing.” Merlin stammered out.

Arthur smirked and placed his lips onto Merlin's neck. A small groan came from Merlin's throat, as Arthur's lips moved down his neck, down his chest, down to just above his jeans. He looked up and smirked at Merlin as his hand roamed over the bulge on his jeans, another moan came from Merlin's lips.

Painstakingly slow, Arthur unbuttoned Merlin's jeans and pulled them off, revealing red boxers. He moved back up to Merlin's head and kissed him hard on the lips. Merlin brushed his tongue against Arthur's lower lip; Arthur opened his mouth and their tongues met. Rolling against each other, tasting the alcohol in both their mouths.

Their crotches rubbed together as Arthur found his way between Merlin's legs. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and sighed against his lips. Arthur's hand fumbled on Merlin's bedside table, looking for the tell-tale bottle that would answer his question.

He didn't find it.

He pulled away from Merlin's mouth and whispered into his ear, “Is this your first time?”

Merlin laughed slightly, “No.”

“Where's your lube?” Arthur asked, sitting up.

“Bottom drawer.” Merlin said, sitting up too.

Merlin kissed Arthur's neck as he rooted in the drawer for the lube. Arthur tasted like everything Merlin had expected, he was delicious. Arthur eventually found what he was looking for and pushed Merlin back into a horizontal position.

“Do you still want to do this?” Arthur asked, dangling the bottle of lube in the air.

“Yes.” Merlin said.

Merlin would've asked the same of Arthur, he would've mentioned this mysterious girlfriend he should have had, but he was afraid of the answer. Instead he kept his mouth shut as Arthur removed his boxers, revealing his cock and a tangle of blond hair.

Merlin, as though running on autopilot, reached out and stroked the cock a few times, causing Arthur to drop the bottle of lube onto the sheets. He groaned, and it sounded like Merlin's name but it fell away at the end. Too taken by pleasure to fully form his words. Merlin's hand moved faster and faster until Arthur's hand was over his stopping him.

“Not” Arthur paused to breath between words, “Yet.”

Merlin nodded and Arthur leant down to kiss him again, before searching for the dropped lube bottle. He eventually found it and flipped the top open. He squeezed a liberal amount onto his hand and wrapped his hand around his penis. He pumped it slowly and covered all of it in the liquid.

Meanwhile, Merlin had removed his own boxers, waiting expectantly. Arthur then squeeze a few more drops onto his fingers, nudging Merlin's legs apart, he swirled his fingers around Merlin's hole, eliciting another beautiful sigh from Merlin. Once the outside was covered, he slowly pushed two fingers inside, causing Merlin to tighten and moan loudly.

 

Arthur slowly pulled his fingers halfway out and pushed them back in, Merlin grunted and rocked his hips against Arthur's fingers, needing more. Arthur angled his fingers and brushed against Merlin's prostate, feeling his muscles tighten around his fingers.

Merlin moaned, “Arthur. Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

Arthur, shocked by the abrupt change in Merlin, pulled his fingers out, “You want me to what, Merlin?”

Merlin looked into Arthur's eyes, panting slightly, “I need you to fuck me. Hard.”

Arthur swallowed and bit his lips, he didn't need to be told twice. He moved closer to Merlin, pressing his lips into the crook of his collarbones. He pushed the head of his penis into Merlin's waiting entrance. The two moaned simultaneously.

“Should I go slow?” Arthur asked, his voice no louder than a breath.

“At first.” Merlin answered, his hands finding their way around Arthur's neck again.

Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock and rubbed it along with his thrusts. He went slow at first, getting deeper with each thrust.

“Faster.” Merlin breathed, his eyes closed in pleasure.

Arthur obliged, he sped up, faster and faster, until they were both grunting and moaning loudly. Soon Merlin's cock was dripping pre-come.

“Arthur, I'm gonna...” Merlin trailed off as another moan overtook him.

“Cum for me, Merlin.” Arthur begged.

He gripped the pillow, either side of Merlin's head, as he pounded harder and deeper into Merlin. Merlin moved his hips along with Arthur and rubbed his cock fast. Arthur could feel the build up in his cock now, he'd come any minute.

Merlin came first, crying out as his seed spilled out of him, across his chest. Merlin was lost in the throws of his orgasm, his muscles tightening around Arthur's cock. This pushed Arthur over the edge and he released came inside Merlin. Arthur grunted as he thrust a few more times, milking every last drop.

Both panting, Arthur untangled himself from between Merlin's legs. He dropped down and slowly licked the cum off his lover's chest. Merlin sighed happily at the feel of Arthur's tongue on his body.

Arthur moved up and kissed Merlin heavily. Merlin tasted himself on Arthur's tongue and smiled against his lips. They both dropped back to lie on the pillow, pulling the sheets over themselves. Arthur fell asleep almost instantly, Merlin, however, nestled closer to Arthur's chest, listening to Arthur's heartbeat return to normal, before he let sleep overcome him.

 


	7. There's Always A Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cereal thieves and boyfriend thieves unite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: there are some homophobic words in this chapter, so I will put a trigger warning just in case.

Merlin woke up to the sound of shouting from the kitchen. He rolled over onto his back and stretched his hands high above his head, hearing his shoulders and neck crack loudly. Surprisingly his head didn't feel clouded, his mouth wasn't dry, he wasn't hungover at all. In fact, he felt completely perfect.

“Mornin'” He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

When no response came, Merlin opened his eyes. The bed was empty, except for himself. Merlin half sat up, his eyes scanning the room desperately, hoping Arthur would suddenly appear in the corner. His perfect feeling slowly burned away.

“Arthur?”

Again, no response came. Merlin sat up fully and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He couldn't have left Merlin after last night, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

The sun shone through his small window and it glinted off something gold. Arthur's crown sat on his desk.

Merlin walked over to it quickly and picked it up, hoping there was a note underneath. When he found no note, Merlin glanced at himself in the mirror and put the crown on his head. Arthur had woken early and disappeared. He had bothered to move the crown off the floor but left no note behind. Why had he even left his crown?

He removed the crown from his head and placed it carefully on the desk.

Sighing, a mixture of frustration, confusion and hurt swirling in his chest, he pulled some pajamas on and checked his phone. No messages, no new numbers added, nothing. Merlin dropped the phone onto his bed and wandered down to the kitchen.

Scratching his head, he sat down at the counter and listened to Morgana and Lancelot bicker. Neither looked over at him as he walked in.

“I'm telling you Lancelot, I didn't eat any of your damn Cheerios!” Morgana said, gesturing angrily with her hands.

“Well someone did, and you were the first awake!” Lancelot countered.

“I wasn't the first-” Morgana stopped talking abruptly, as though noticing Merlin for the first time.

“Don't let me interrupt.” Merlin mumbled, his eyes focused on his cupped hands.

“What do you mean you weren't the first? It's only us four in the flat, Morgana! Gwen was with me, Merlin only just woke up. If it wasn't you, who was it?” Lancelot complained.

“Oh for God's sakes! It wasn't me, but if it means  _that_ much to you, I will buy you a new box.” Morgana said.

“Fine, I'm going back to bed.” Lancelot complained.

On his way past he ruffled Merlin's hair. Merlin didn't react, he was too busy thinking about the disappearing act Arthur had done. Morgana sat down opposite him and watched him. Merlin didn't look up at her, he wasn't in the mood for a chat.

“I saw him.” Morgana finally said.

“Oh.” Was all Merlin could say in response.

“Did you two...”

“Does it matter?” Merlin asked, his head dropping to the counter.

The cool wood felt good on his skin. He didn't particular care what Morgana thought about him and Arthur. She was probably disgusted. Merlin shut his eyes, he felt so used and upset. Last night had clearly meant more to Merlin than it had to Arthur.

“A little bit.” Morgana said, “He didn't say goodbye, did he?”

“What do you think?” Merlin mumbled into the counter.

*******

Morgana laughed loudly, throwing her head back. Merlin wriggled slightly and adjusted his legs. Morgana was sat on his lap and had been for the past fifteen minutes, not that he minded. Just occasionally when she laughed this much, he realised how heavy she actually was.

They were sat in Arthur's flat. His flatmates were hosting a party and usually only third-years would be invited, but Morgana had the pleasure of being invited because she was his half sister. And Merlin had the pleasure of being invited because he was... One of Morgana's roommates and apparently nothing to Arthur.

Gwen and Lancelot were off in some fancy restaurant, probably sharing love-struck gazes over candlelight.

Opposite Merlin, and the reason Morgana was laughing so much, sat a man named Leon. He went to a different University but he was close friends with Arthur and his flatmates.

“There he is!” A voice shouted over the music.

The large, muscled friend of Arthur's, with close cropped hair appeared and clapped Leon on the shoulder. Leon laughed and punched the man in the arm.

“And you must be Morgana!” The man said, shaking her hand, “I'm Percival. I live with your brother.”

“Half-brother.” Morgana corrected.

Percival laughed. Merlin leaned around Morgana about to introduce himself.

“And you must be Merlin. I have heard a lot about you.” Percival took a seat next to Leon, “A  _lot.”_

Merlin cringed and felt his cheeks go red. He moved back behind Morgana as Percival and Leon went on to talk about some sports game that happened recently. Morgana twisted round so she could see him, her eyes caught sight of something behind Merlin and immediately darkened.

“Um...” She said, “Don't look over there.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Smooth, Morgana.”

He could probably guess what – or who – was behind him right now. He couldn't bare to turn around and look. Arthur had left him. Merlin had never felt so used, so cheap.

To be honest he didn't even want to be at this stupid party, right now. But with Lancelot and Gwen on a date, Morgana didn't want to come on her own, and Merlin was a good friend. So here he was, being reminded that he was nothing more to Arthur than a night in bed.

Morgana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, “It's okay, Merlin. Want me to punch him in the face? Because I will.”

Merlin laughed against her, wrapping his arms around her waist, “No it's okay. I'll just go get blind drunk and humiliate myself.”

Morgana moved off Merlin's lap and he walked over to the drinks table. Merlin caught sight of Arthur at the other side of the room, laughing at something Gwaine was saying, with his arm around a pretty girl. The girl had light brown hair and a pretty smile.

Arthur's eyes shot over to Merlin before glancing away quickly.

Merlin felt suddenly sick, he turned away and drank from a can of beer.

The song changed and Merlin was just about to walk back to Morgana, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Merlin turned around and saw Arthur's girlfriend looking at him expectantly.

“Merlin, right?” She asked, her voice was gentle and soft.

Merlin nodded, his eyes quickly scanning behind her for Arthur. Arthur had seemed to have disappeared, he was making a habit of that.

“I heard  _my boyfriend_ walked you home last night.” The voice which had seemed gentle at first, now had an edge to it.

“Um.” Merlin paused, “I wasn't well so he walked me home yeah.”

The girl glanced around her, probably looking for Arthur, and took a step closer to Merlin. Merlin tensed automatically and part of him wanted to step away from her, but he didn't. He stayed still, looking her square in the eye.

“Listen. I know what you did, you little fag.” Her voice was no longer soft, it was as sharp as knives, as quiet as a whisper, “And you're going to stay away from him, because you're nothing.”

Merlin couldn't reply. 

“He doesn't like you. Why on earth would he? Have you seen him? Have you seen _yourself?_ ” She scoffed.

Morgana appeared at Merlin's shoulder then, fury carved on her face.

“Don't talk to him like that, Kara.” Morgana ordered, linking arms with Merlin.

“Oh shut up, you bitch! I'll kill you!” Kara shouted.

No one else in the party heard as the music drowned her out, but Merlin and Morgana heard and they both instinctively stepped back.

“I think we should leave.” Merlin said, his voice coming out embarrassingly shaky.

“Stay the fuck away from him, Merlin.” Kara growled as Merlin and Morgana walked past her.

Once outside the building Merlin leaned against the wall, letting his heartbeat return to normal. His body was still shaking and he felt betrayed by his own nerves. He shouldn't have been scared of that girl, but she had seemed so intense, so angry.

“What the hell was that about!” Merlin shouted.

“You did sleep with her boyfriend.” Morgana shrugged, kicking at a stone on the ground.

“She threatened to kill you!”

“Yeah, she's always been quite psychotic.”

“Well... You can't say this past week hasn't been eventful.”

 


	8. Texting in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is bored, then shocked, then angry.

It was time to admit it, history lectures were a lot less interesting than Merlin had expected.

It had been two weeks since Freshers and Merlin hadn't seen Arthur since his party. Not that he wanted to see him,  _of course not,_ he didn't feel like being murdered by his psychotic girlfriend, to be quite honest. While Merlin didn't deserve the murder threats, he did deserve some hate from her. He had slept with her boyfriend after all.

Merlin's phone vibrated in his pocket. Glancing up at the lecturer, he pulled it out and looked at the screen. For some reason, he always expected it to be Arthur. It never was, Arthur didn't even have his number, but Merlin could still hope.

It was from Gwen instead, a group text to everyone in their flat.

“I'm making stew for tea tonight, any preferences?”

Merlin didn't bother replying. Instead he went back to doodling dragons flying across his notes. His phone vibrated again. It was probably Lancelot complaining about the stew. Sighing, he looked over at the screen again.

This time it was from an unknown number.

“Are you in the history lecture in the GM building?”

Merlin re-read the text. He was in the GM building, but who would be asking him that? Quickly, half listening to the lecturer, Merlin replied.

“Yeah. Who's this?”

His phone vibrated again.

“You'll see. Just pay attention, okay?”

“Who is this?” Merlin texted back.

“Like I said, you'll see. God, you're so impatient.”

“Seriously, who is this?”

“Pay attention to the lecturer, Merlin, you're paying for this education.”

Merlin sighed through his teeth and resisted the temptation to launch his phone across the lecture hall. Instead he leaned back in his chair and forced himself to pay attention to Marcus Holiday, the lecturer, whose greying hair was falling away to reveal bald patches.

“...And from cities arrive kingdoms. A kingdom is a country, state, or territory ruled by a King or Queen. Kings and Queens will be the focus of next year's spring lectures, which brings me onto the field course happening in April next year.”

Merlin sat up straighter, now a field course sounded interesting. It would get him out of the lecture hall, maybe remind him why he chose to take History in the first place.

“Right now, I'll introduce the third-year history students who, relating to their dissertations, will be part of our field course...”

Merlin shuddered, _third year history students_ , he suddenly realised who had been texting him. He felt the irrational urge to jump up and run out of the room. Instead, he took a deep breath and waited.

“Arthur and Gwaine will explain where we'll be going and what we'll be doing. So I'll hand over to them.”

The lecturer took a seat on the front row, as Arthur and Gwaine walked through the large double doors and stood in front of the lecture theatre. Merlin focused on Arthur as he smiled at the students in the hall.

Gwaine busied himself with putting a flash drive into the computer and opening a powerpoint, while Arthur scanned the crowd; looking for one person and one person only. His eyes stopped when they found him. Shock and shyness on his face, Merlin stared right back at him. Arthur smiled a tentative smile and Merlin smiled back, unsure of how to react.

A picture of a huge grey and white stone castle appeared on the screen behind Gwaine and Arthur's heads. Arthur, his eyes still on Merlin, cleared his throat and began speaking. He spoke with confidence, like he was used to speaking in front of over sixty students.

“So, the field course takes place in the castle,  Château de Pierrefonds in France. It's just north-east of Paris and really is a stunning place to be.”

Gwaine took over where Arthur finished, “We'll be taking a group of roughly thirty students to the castle, those who don't choose to come will stay in the University. The students who do come with us will...”

Merlin let Gwaine's voice fade into a distant buzz in his ear as watched Arthur. It was almost as if Arthur was pleading with Merlin, trying to explain something, but Merlin couldn't understand him. Merlin was suddenly happy he hadn't sat on the front row this morning, it could have been so much more awkward.

Merlin was both angry at Arthur and glad to see him. It had been two weeks after all, of course he would be happy to see him again. He simultaneously wanted to punch him and kiss him. If that was even possible.

Arthur and Gwaine continued to explain the field course and Merlin didn't listen to a single word, he just paid attention to the blond man standing in front of them. Memories from the first night they spent together flashing in his mind. Once he started remembering, it was hard to stop picturing Arthur's buff body beneath his clothes.

Merlin snapped back to his senses and adjusted his trousers, which had suddenly become rather tight.

Freya, the girl who sat next to Merlin in lectures, leaned over and whispered, “The brunette one's gorgeous, I'm so going if he'll be there.”

Merlin smiled at her as she giggled. When he looked back over at Arthur, Arthur looked suspiciously between him and Freya. Merlin raised his eyebrows, in what he hoped was an innocent, questioning look.

The powerpoint ended with Arthur still looking at Merlin, the lecturer stood up and dismissed the class. Freya said goodbye to Merlin before running off to leave. She smiled a sweet smile up at Gwaine as she walked past him. Gwaine raised his eyebrows at Arthur and followed Freya out the doors.

Merlin followed the crowd of students to the doors and tried to hide behind a large group of people when he passed Arthur, it didn't work though. Once out the doors Merlin felt Arthur's hand on his shoulders. The wind had picked up but that's not why Merlin got goosebumps.

“Let me explain.” Arthur said, jogging slightly to keep up with Merlin's quick pace.

“No Arthur. I get it, you have a psycho girlfriend, you don't like me, blah blah.” Merlin said, shaking Arthur's hand off him.

“No, that's not it at all.” Arthur said, catching Merlin's arm and forcing him to stop.

“Arthur let me go.”

"I'm just trying to help.” Arthur said, smirking slightly at Merlin being stubborn.

Merlin couldn't help it, he snapped, “Well you're not helping! You're making it worse, you arrogant prat!”

Prat wasn't the worst thing Merlin could have called him, but it felt right when he said it. Arthur's mouth hung open in shock. Eventually he shut it without saying anything. Merlin turned and stormed off. Arthur was possibly the most infuriating person he had ever met. 


	9. Bad Decisions at Four a.m.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could possibly get Merlin to forgive Arthur. Nothing, okay? Not even that...

 “Morgana, stop staring at me.” Merlin repeated, turning the page of his textbook. He briefly studied the picture of Mary, Queen of Scots, before glancing up at Morgana. She was glaring at him, lips pursed, from across the lounge table. She narrowed her eyes when he looked at her.

“I'm not going to forgive him.” Merlin reassured her. She clearly didn't believe him. She hadn't blinked in what seemed like forever. Merlin sighed, “You have so little faith in me.”

“He's very persuasive. But I guess I don't have to tell you that.” She arched one perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Merlin rolled his eyes, and looked back at his book, “I was drunk and he was dressed as a King. What was I supposed to do?”

“You're going to forgive him, aren't you?” She whined, flopping back in her chair. Merlin looked up and sipped at his tea. She shut her eyes, and pouted. It had been like this all day. After he'd told her about Arthur appearing in his lecture, she'd been convinced he was going to forgive him. Despite the fact that he'd shouted at Arthur, she still didn't trust him.

Why would Merlin forgive him? After everything he'd done. No, Merlin wouldn't forgive him. Absolutely not. There was nothing at all that Arthur could do, that could get Merlin to forgive him.

“No, I'm really not.” Merlin said, pulling the lid off his highlighter. He had never got used to highlighting things for revision, he usually ended up just highlighting entire paragraphs.

Morgana cracked one eye open and sighed, “You so are. I can see it.”

“When did you develop the ability to see the fake-future?” Merlin joked, highlighting random sentences.

“You're going to forgive him.” Lancelot called from the kitchen, stuffing a handful of cheerios into his mouth. He leant on the kitchen counter and smiled at Merlin. 

Merlin glared back. Sounding frustrated, he asked, “Why do you all think I will? He left me with nothing but a plastic fucking crown, why would I forgive him? Really? Please tell me why you have so little faith in me!”

No one said anything for a while. Next to Merlin, Gwen, with her eyes closed, bobbed her head to the music coming through her headphones, oblivious to the angry tension in the room. Lancelot watched, slightly amused at Merlin's anger, and Morgana continued staring. Merlin glared back angrily. He wasn't going to forgive Arthur fucking Pendragon, and he was infuriated that they thought he would.

“Because you'll forgive him. Because everyone does. Because he's persuasive.” Morgana finally said, shutting her eyes again.

“I promise I won't.” Merlin said, finishing his tea.

*******

Merlin rolled over in his bed and pulled his pillow over his face. He couldn't sleep. All he could see was Arthur's smile. The feel of Arthur's hands on his body. Arthur's lips on his chest. Occasionally, Morgana's angry, glaring face would appear, but Arthur usually blocked her out. He was like the sun in Merlin's mind. It truly was pathetic.

And the crown, that  _stupid crown,_ was still on his desk. Merlin stood up angrily, throwing the pillow off his face. He yanked the gold coloured plastic off his desk and launched it across his room. It hit the wall with a disappointing thump and fell to the floor.

He stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't work out how he was feeling. Arthur was becoming increasingly more confusing with his actions. One minute he'd be all over Merlin, the next he'd be with his girlfriend, laughing like he hadn't just ripped Merlin's heart out. How had he gotten his phone number as well?

He doubted Morgana would give it to him. Maybe it was Lancelot.

Merlin threw himself back on his bed, frustrated. Part of him wished he'd never met that obnoxious dick head. But a bigger part of him knew that wasn't true.

Just then, his phone beeped loudly.

Merlin reached for his phone and read the name, “King Prat”. Why on earth was Arthur texting him at 4:03 in the morning?

“Merlin, you need to come outside, I'm cold.” The text read.

Merlin resigned to not reply. He placed his phone back on his bedside table, rolled over, and shut his eyes. Maybe if he pretended to sleep, Arthur would stop texting. Besides, Arthur had no idea he was awake, he'd give up eventually. No one was arrogant enough to text someone who clearly didn't want to talk.

His phone beeped again. Apparently, Arthur was arrogant enough. Hating himself slightly, Merlin rolled over and reached for his phone. He tapped the screen and the message opened.

“Are you ignoring me or are you asleep?”

Merlin didn't reply again.

Beep.

“Don't ignore me, Merlin.”

Beep.

“It's Arthur and I demand you stop ignoring me.”

Beep.

“Seriously stop ignoring me.”

Beep.

“Are you capable of replying to a text?”

Beep.

“Or are you an idiot?”

Beep.

“I am your king. How dare you ignore me. I'll throw you in the stocks for this.”

Merlin laughed to himself and typed quickly, before Arthur had a chance to write another text.

“Arthur, you aren't really king.”

“So you can reply.”

“I'm not as stupid as you think I am.”

“So it's just an act?”

“All part of my charm.” Merlin replied, leaning back against his headboard. He smiled despite himself. He knew he shouldn't be replying, he shouldn't be talking to Arthur at all, unless it was to shout at him. But it was so hard to be angry at a phone screen.

“Seriously now, I'm cold. Either invite me in or tell me to fuck off.”

“Fuck off.”

“No that's not acceptable. Invite me in.”

“You know it's four in the morning, right?”

“Yes, Merlin, I have learnt how to tell time. Come to the door.”

Merlin sighed and got out of bed again. He tiptoed towards the front door. He pulled the door open and Arthur stopped typing on his phone. He smiled, his eyes roaming from Merlin's head down to his bare feet and back again.

“Nice pyjamas.” He said after a short pause.

Merlin glanced down at his pajamas and instantly regretted not getting changed. He was wearing the pyjamas Gaius had bought him a few Christmases ago, the ones with the giant picture of rudolph on them, in the first week of October. Merlin felt heat rush up his neck.

“Shut up.” Merlin replied, folding his arms across Rudolph's nose.

Arthur was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, definitely less embarrassing. The two men just stood staring at each other for a few more minutes before Merlin got incredibly uncomfortable. He was tired of members of the Pendragon family staring at him. What was with them? Were they raised as owls?

“So...” He said, clearing his throat, “Why are you here?”

“I thought you wanted me to shut up.” Arthur countered.

Merlin rolled his eyes, stopping himself from laughing – he didn't want to give Arthur the satisfaction of making him laugh. Arthur raised his eyebrows and glanced around him.

He seemed to decide something and quickly grabbed Merlin's hand, dragging him away from his flat.

“Come on, we're going for a drive.” He said.

Merlin, still being dragged along, said, “Arthur, I don't have any shoes on!”

Arthur stopped dragging Merlin across the carpark and looked down at his bare feet again. He glanced back up at the closed door to Merlin's flat and shrugged.

“Fine, okay, God, you're such a girl.”

Without warning he stepped forward and grabbed Merlin, swinging him over his shoulder and carried on walking across the carpark, as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Arthur!” Merlin gasped loudly, watching the path pass by under Arthur's feet. “What the hell are you doing!”

“Shh! You'll wake everyone up.” Arthur replied casually, “You know it's four in the morning, right?”

*******

Arthur reached out and turned the heating up, specifically for Merlin's cold toes, which he hadn't stopped moaning about for the half an hour they'd been driving. Streetlamps lit the night with a hazy orange glow, as Arthur sped down the road. He drove slightly too fast, and it kept Merlin tense.

“Technically, you're abducting me.” Merlin said, looking over at Arthur.

Arthur kept his eyes on the road and didn't reply, but Merlin could see the smirk on his face. Arthur seemed to be looking for a specific turning point and when he saw it, he smiled wider. He drove down a small side road for a little while, before it opened up into a huge sports field.

One lone man jogged across the grass. Merlin thought he was insane, who comes jogging before the sun's even up?

Then again, who goes for a drive at 4:39 in the morning?

Arthur got out of the car, without saying a word. He walked around the car, and clambered onto the hood. He lay down, using the soles of his shoes to keep from sliding off. Merlin watched, wondering if he was supposed to follow.

Well, of course he was  _supposed_ to follow. He wondered whether he should.

It felt a bit like commiting to something, like going along with Arthur's plan to seduce him or murder him in a sport's field – Merlin didn't know what outcome to expect. Maybe the jogging man was actually Arthur's girlfriend in a clever disguise, waiting to help kill Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes at himself. He unbuckled his seatbelt and joined Arthur. Trusting the voice in his head that told him he wasn't going to be killed, he sat on the hood of the car, feeling the cold metal through his pyjamas. The air was unusally cold for Autumn, and Merlin, once again, wished he'd gotten changed.

“If you've brought me here to help you train for some sport, you have a really weird way of showing love.” Merlin said, after a long silence.

"Who says I love you?” Arthur asked looking over at Merlin.

“Call me crazy, but usually when a guy comes to your house at four a.m., sweeps you off your feet, and basically kidnaps you, he might have less than innocent motives.” Merlin shrugged.

Arthur laughed and Merlin smiled when he heard him, “I did not kidnap you! And, by the way, my motives are perfectly innocent.” After a beat and a doubtful look from Merlin, he added, “I think you'll find I haven't tried to strip you off yet, which is hard because I have a thing for cute guys in Rudolf pyjamas.”

“Shut up, prat, they're comfy.”

“No, no, I like them.” Arthur said, his eyes once again roaming down Merlin's body.

Merlin turned away, to hide his blush, and watched the man jog around the field for a while longer. He could feel Arthur still staring at him, but he refused to look over at him.

“Why did you bring me here?” He asked.

Arthur sighed and stretched out on the hood, his hands behind his head, “You seemed pretty mad at me, so I figured a romantic gesture would cheer you up. I was going for the whole american rom-com movie scene at make-out point thing.”

Merlin turned to look at him, his eyebrow raised, “So... You brought me to a sports field?”

“Well, it's not like we have a cliff anywhere, that looks out over onto the glowing town. A cliff where, when you look at me, you'll realise I'm all you ever wanted and all you ever needed in life.” Arthur paused, “Plus, I wasn't expecting there to be someone training at this time of morning.”

Merlin laughed, “Maybe he's a vampire?”

“Or maybe he's training for the night-time olympics.” Arthur suggested.

After a laugh, Merlin wiggled his eyebrows, and asked, “So... Make out point, huh?”

Arthur sat up and smiled at Merlin. He angled his head, his tongue darting across his lips, and leaned forward towards Merlin. His lips were barely a breath away, when Merlin interrupted.

“Don't you have a girlfriend?” He whispered.

Arthur sighed, his breath coming out in a white-grey cloud in front of him, “No, not anymore.”

“Why?” Merlin asked.

“She threatened my sister, and frankly, that doesn't sound like girlfriend material to me.”

Merlin sighed dramatically, and pressed a hand over his heart, “Guess this won't work out then.”

“What, why?” Arthur asked quickly.

“The other day, during twister, I told Morgana I'd kill her. I'll make my own way home, should I?” Merlin asked, jumping down off Arthur's car.

Merlin walked away past the car's front door, hearing Arthur jump down behind him. Arthur's hand wrapped around Merlin's arm and dragged him back towards him. 

“I'll find a way to forgive you.” He paused and his hand moved down Merlin's arm and onto his hand, “Maybe if you let me borrow those pajamas.”

Merlin laughed and shook his head, “No deal, sorry.”

Arthur smiled back and pulled Merlin towards him, pressing his lips to his. With one hand holding Merlin's, he moved his body and pushed Merlin against the side of the car, his other hand holding onto the roof. Merlin placed his free hand against Arthur's neck. Merlin knew this was bad. He knew he shouldn't forgive him.

It was so hard to remember that though, as Arthur's tongue ran along his bottom lip. Merlin smiled against Arthur's lips. He decided to forget his vow of non-forgiveness, and also reminded himself to buy a present for Morgana, before she found out how weak he actually was. 


	10. Elephants, Cats, And Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin talk nonsense.

Arthur had one hand resting under Merlin's top, on his waist, and his head on his chest. They were stretched out in the back of Arthur's car, listening to the radio on low volume and drinking cans of coke from a cooler. Merlin was drawing slow circles on Arthur's skin.

The sun hadn't risen yet but the jogger had disappeared. Leaving Merlin and Arthur to entertain themselves, by talking complete nonsense. Gaius used to tell Merlin that after three in the morning, your intelligence goes to sleep, and you become an idiot. Which, judging by the drivel they'd been spouting, was probably true.

“If we get married, can we have a pet elephant?”

“For the last time, Arthur, we are having a cat.”

“We are not having a cat. Any pet is better than a cat. You know how you can improve a cat? Turn it into  _any_ other animal in the world.” Arthur ranted.

“How about a dragon?” Merlin asked thoughtfully.

“Sure, I'll buy you a dragon for Christmas.”

They both laughed and Arthur chucked their empty cans to the floor, muttering about cleaning that up later. He moved back and wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders, pressing his forehead against his neck. Merlin sighed happily and hugged Arthur closer to him.

“You know, at some point, we will have to return to real life again.” Merlin whispered.

“No we won't. Let's just stay here forever.” Arthur whispered, shutting his eyes.

“We can't live here, what will we eat?” Merlin asked.

“We'll get our pet dragon to buy us some food.” Arthur mumbled.

Merlin laughed and shut his eyes too.

** *** **

When he reopened his eyes, the sun was rising and the sky was streaked with orange. Arthur had moved and was sat in the front seat, playing on his phone.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked, stifling a yawn.

Arthur turned back to look at him, “Waiting for you to wake up and playing Candy Crush.”

Merlin moved into the front seat and stretched his arms high above his head, Arthur watched him and yawned. He placed his phone back into his pocket and smoothed Merlin's hair down. Merlin felt so peaceful and relaxed, he wanted to stay in this car forever.

“Ready to go back to reality?” Arthur asked, his hand falling away from Merlin's hair and gently touching the side of his cheek.

“Not really.” Merlin replied, he fastened his seat belt anyway and rubbed his tired eyes.

Arthur twisted the car keys and reversed away from the sports field, finding his way back to the main road. They turned back the way they came and drove for a while. Exactly twenty minutes later, Arthur took a right when he should have taken a left.

“Where are you going?” Merlin asked, suspiciously.

“My place. Last time we slept in your bed, I bumped into my sister, I don't think I can go through that awkward conversation again.” Arthur laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

He drove round the carpark outside his building and finally pulled into a parking space. He turned off the car and looked over at Merlin. Merlin's head was resting against the car window and his eyes were closed. He wasn't asleep, but he wanted to be.

“Meerrrliinnn.” Arthur sang quietly.

Merlin didn't reply, and he heard Arthur unbuckle his own and Merlin's seatbelts. The car door opened and closed. Merlin assumed he'd been left to sleep. He was okay with it. Even the small walk up to Arthur's apartment felt too long.

Suddenly, the door holding his head, was yanked open.

“Wha-” Merlin gasped, falling downwards alarmingly fast. Strong arms caught him just before he hit the pavement.

“Sorry, there was no other way.” Arthur laughed, helping Merlin out of the car.

“You could have woken me up in the car...” Merlin suggested.

“I tried.” Arthur shrugged, still smirking at the terrified look that had appeared on Merlin's face.

Merlin pushed him slightly and followed him up towards his building. He didn't actually care that he wasn't wearing shoes anymore, he just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day.

Arthur's building was much nicer looking than Merlin's. It looked cleaner, and quieter. Arthur unlocked the door and leaned into the hall, looking for his flatmates.

When he was sure the coast was clear, he gestured for Merlin to come inside. Merlin merely shrugged in confusion at the obscene hand movements Arthur was using. Arthur rolled his eyes, grabbed Merlin's arm and pushed him in front of him, into his bedroom. Just before Arthur could shut the door behind himself, Percival wandered out of his room in his pajamas.

He looked at Arthur, fully dressed, and drew his eyebrows together in question.

“What are you doing?” Percival asked.

“Erm, I, er, went for a walk.” Arthur lied quickly.

Merlin shook his head at Arthur stood in the doorway. He was clearly a terrible liar. Arthur threw a quick glance at him and looked back at Percival, still oblivious to Merlin's presence.

“You went for a walk?” Merlin heard Percival ask, “At ten past six in the morning?”

“...Yes.” Arthur said, “I do it all the time.”

"You do it all the time?” Percival asked, sounding confused.

“Yes... Don't you?” Arthur asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Whatever.” Percival said, and Merlin heard his footsteps followed by the sound of a door closing.

Arthur sighed with relief and shut his bedroom door. Merlin had one eyebrow raised, and an amused look on his face. “What the hell was that?” He asked quietly, laughing.

“I'm not a good liar, okay?” Arthur said.

“Clearly.”

Arthur stuck his tongue out at Merlin and joined him in bed.

“You never answered my question.” Arthur said.

“What question?”

“I asked if you wanted to be my boyfriend.” Arthur smiled, turning to look at Merlin.

“Um... No you didn't.”

“Yes, I did.” Arthur protested, “You were asleep in the back of the car, and I asked you and you didn't say anything.”

“I was asleep...” Merlin answered.

“Oh, that's right!” Arthur said in a mocking voice, “You were incredibly rude and fell asleep while I was talking to you, I remember now.”

Merlin laughed and pushed Arthur so he fell back on the sheets, “Arthur.”

Arthur pulled Merlin over onto his chest, “Seriously, Merlin, boyfriend or not?”

“Yes, I'll be your boyfriend.” Merlin agreed.

Arthur kissed the top of Merlin's head, “Obviously.”

“But...” Merlin said, clambering away from Arthur and pulling the sheets over his shivering shoulders, “It might not be for long.”

Arthur looked confused, it was really quite cute, “Why?”

“Because Morgana's going to kill me for forgiving you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of the 'Autumn' part of this fic. You can end here and have this happy ending, or you can keep following for the first chapter of Winter. It's up to you. Just want to say a quick thank you for all your lovely reviews and your kudos's. Thanks so much.


	11. Winter Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Spirit is running low, and nerves are running high. Is meeting your boyfriend's parents so soon, such a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Winter!

Merlin unfolded his paper snowflake and chucked it into the pile on the kitchen counter. Lancelot passed him another glass of eggnog, pulling a face at the snowflakes. Merlin let out a laugh. Gwen turned around, snatched another paper snowflake and tried to decide where to put it.

“Where's your Christmas spirit, you two?” She asked, deciding to place this snowflake onto the window.

“It's right here.” Lancelot said, pointing to his glass of eggnog.

Morgana rolled her eyes and turned the lights on. Tiny flashing lights appeared across their tree, highlighting parts of the golden tinsel, she stepped back to admire her work.

“What do you think?” She asked, holding her arms out towards the tree.

“Beautiful.” Gwen said.

“It's a bit...” Lancelot trailed off.

“Big.” Merlin finished.

“It's not big! It's perfect.” Morgana said indignantly.

Merlin was tempted to continue arguing but thought it best to just let it go. The tree dominated the tiny lounge, it blocked the TV and the branches hung out, covering the leather black chairs completely.

That wasn't even the worst part of the Christmas decorations. Gwen had been forcing Lancelot and Merlin to make paper snowflakes all morning, they now adorned every piece of furniture and hung from the ceiling. They were cellotaped to each bedroom door and window.

Not only had Gwen and Morgana gone completely overboard on decorations, they had bought four ugly Christmas jumpers for them to wear. Morgana's was green and had hideous gingerbread men all over it. Gwen's was red and had a garish looking teddy bear on it. Merlin's was blue (to match his eyes) and had two kissing snowmen on it, with glittery eyes. Lancelot's was black and had strips of tinsel dangling from it, it was by far the ugliest and had been bought specifically for him, because he considered himself too cool for Christmas cheer.

Merlin sipped his eggnog and cringed slightly, there was far too much rum in it. He could see Lancelot's smirk out of the corner of his eye.

Morgana and Gwen dropped down onto the couch, finally done decorating every inch of their flat. Merlin and Lancelot looked at each other briefly, before racing off towards the only remaining seat. Merlin got there seconds before Lancelot did and sat down. Lancelot grumbled to himself and sat down on the floor, staring sadly at the hidden chairs. He regretted not moving the chairs before bringing the tree in.

“So where's everyone going for Christmas?” Merlin asked, trying to distract Lancelot before he jumped up and forcefully took his seat.

“I'm going back home tonight, Elyan's coming to pick me up.” Gwen said, sipping her hot chocolate.

She grimaced and glared at Lancelot, “Is there rum in this?”

Lancelot shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. He had been spiking everyone's drinks ever since December first.

“You are never allowed to make drinks again.” She said, placing her cup back down.

“I'll be here until Wednesday so I'll only have the hideous snowflakes for company. And that tree... I might get into a fight with that tree.” Lancelot said, glaring.

“Hey!” Gwen protested.

“Merlin's coming to my house for Christmas. An idea he'll soon regret.” Morgana said.

“You and Arthur are going to his house?” Gwen asked Merlin.

“Yeah, my dad and I make a yearly trip to the Bahamas every Christmas, so I figured this year I'd spend Christmas in the snow.” Merlin paused, “I thought you and Lancelot would meet each other's families.”

“Oh yeah, as if I want my parents to meet him.” Gwen mocked.

Lancelot pulled a face at her, “She  _did_ want me to come. I can't, I'm going home to Venezuela.”

“I didn't want you to come. You'd probably spike my parent's drinks.”

Lancelot shrugged in a yeah-I-totally-would way and sipped his eggnog.

*******

Elyan had arrived and picked up Gwen an hour ago, leaving Lancelot to mope around the flat. He stomped around and complained about walking into the dangling snowflakes a lot more. Morgana and Merlin tried very hard to stay out of his way, and when Arthur appeared, Merlin was very glad to be leaving. He called his goodbye to Lancelot from the door.

Merlin was terrified of meeting Uther, Arthur's father, after hearing the stories Morgana had told him. Especially since Arthur's father had liked Arthur's psycho old girlfriend...

“Ready?” Arthur asked, interlocking his finger's with Merlin's and walking towards his car.

The carpark was covered in snow, barring a few tire tracks. Merlin shivered when his foot crunched into the snow, and blew out a puff of white foggy air. Arthur's nose was tinted pink and he pulled his blue scarf up over his mouth. Morgana walked ahead of them.

They got into the frosty car and Arthur turned the keys, turning the heating all the way up. Before setting off, he turned back to Merlin and smiled.

“I like your jumper.” He laughed, “Is that one me?”

He pointed towards one of the kissing snowmen and laughed.

“Oh God, are you two going to be flirting all the way there?” Morgana complained.

Arthur turned back to face her and winked, before driving out towards the main road. Apprehension bubbled inside Merlin as the Sat Nav announced two and half hours left of their journey. Morgana put her headphones on and shut her eyes, Merlin chewed his cheek nervously.

 


	12. King of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is tense, Arthur is tense, everyone is tense.

Merlin peered out the window apprehensively, as the cast-iron gates opened to let the car in. As Arthur drove up the seemingly never-ending driveway to his house, Merlin's mouth fell open. It became clear that Arthur and his family were rich, they were ridiculously rich.

Snow glittered on the grass lining both sides of the long driveway. They passed manicured topiaries in various shapes, and as they approached the house – if that was even the right word for it – they passed a large fountain, frozen over with ice. A marble statue stood in the middle of it, of a beautiful woman with a pot on her shoulder, pouring frozen water into the frozen fountain.

The house was not a house. In all honesty, to Merlin, it looked like a small castle. It had grey and white stone walls, two of which, were rounded and looked like castle turrets. The grey roof and the windowsills were all covered in white snow. The mansion towered in the middle of the pristine lawn, demanding everyone's attention.

An orange glow was visible through one window, and a large shadow passed across it. Merlin leaned back in his seat, hoping somehow to slow Arthur's car down.

It didn't work, and the large, mahogany front door loomed up as Arthur parked his car behind a line of other cars. Arthur's car was not like the other cars, it was beat up and used, the other cars looked like they hadn't been driven in their existence. Merlin wondered why Arthur would choose this car over the Mercedez-Benz parked in front of them.

He looked at the house when Arthur turned off the ignition. White columns lined the marble porch, giving a haughty, uninviting look. Merlin gulped as Morgana pulled off her headphones and got out of the car. Arthur, his hand on the car door handle, looked at Merlin hesitantly.

“Are you...” Arthur paused, “What's wrong, Merlin?”

“What if he doesn't like me?” Merlin asked, ignoring how whiny and childish his voice sounded.

Arthur smiled a small smile, he leant forward, cupping Merlin's cheek, and kissed him. Merlin felt a little better. It couldn't be that bad, could it? It's Arthur's father after all. He had managed to raise two children, neither of which were psychotic murderers, so it couldn't be that bad.

“Merlin.” Arthur said softly, brushing his thumb across Merlin's cheekbone, “He will most certainly hate you.”

With that, Arthur got out the car and joined Morgana at the front door. Merlin sighed, counted to ten in his head, and chucked his ugly sweater into the backseat. He smoothed down his white shirt and wandered up the porch steps, trying to calm the anxiety in his chest.

Arthur caught a flyaway piece of Merlin's hair and smoothed it down. His hand hovered close to the doorbell and with one final look at Merlin and Morgana, he took a deep breath and pressed it. A hard buzzing sound could be heard through the door, then the sound of footsteps.

The door swung open. The inside of Arthur's house was just as hard and as cold as the outside. Not one piece of carpet or fabric chair could be seen. It was all hard-wood, metal or leather.

Uther was the same. His face was hard, like it was carved in stone. He didn't smile or hug his children and his eyes merely inspected both of them, head to toe, before falling on Merlin. He narrowed his eyes at his messy raven black hair and Merlin was sure he saw Arthur tense.

Uther smiled, but it wasn't a warm smile, and left the way he came. Morgana and Arthur both sighed in a similar fashion. Merlin breathed out too, he hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath.

Before Merlin could ask what had just happened, a small, pale woman walked into the lounge. Her face lit up when she saw Arthur and Morgana. Her hair was the same colour as Arthur's. Merlin couldn't see any resemblance to Morgana except for her pale skin. The woman ran forward and pulled them both into a tight hug.

“I've missed you both so much. It's so good to have you back.” She laughed, rubbing her hands across both of their backs.

Eventually they pulled apart. Arthur stepped back towards Merlin and took his hand.

“Mum, this is Merlin.” He said, Merlin smiled at how proud Arthur sounded.

“It's so lovely to meet you, Merlin.” The woman said.

She walked forward and kissed Merlin on one cheek. Merlin almost gasped when he saw her eyes; they were exactly the same as Arthur's.

“I'm Ygraine, Arthur's mum and Morgana's stepmum.” That explained why her and Morgana looked nothing alike.

She turned back to Morgana and began quizzing her about her course, her flatmates, her life at University. Arthur tugged on Merlin's hand, leading him back towards the marble stairs, “Come on.”

Ygraine called after them as they left, “Dinner is in an hour, Arthur, make sure you're both ready.”

** *** **

Arthur walked around Merlin inspecting him closely. Arthur was tense and it made Merlin tense.

“Arthur, please can we just go downstairs?” Merlin asked, feeling a little like a display at a museum.

Arthur didn't reply, he ran his hands over Merlin's hair, trying desperately to smooth it down. Merlin didn't stop him even though he knew Arthur's efforts would be for nothing – his hair had a mind of it's own.

He had never seen Arthur like this, so worried and tense. He had acted like he didn't care what Uther thought of Merlin, but clearly it was a big deal. Merlin's stomach was doing flips and it would be a miracle if he could keep anything down at dinner.

Arthur bit his lips and straightened Merlin's tie for the eighth time. Both he and Merlin were wearing suits.

Merlin slapped Arthur's hands away, “Arthur, you said it youself, he's going to hate me. Does it matter how I look when he does?”

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's neck and ran through the rules of dinner again. Having dinner in the Pendragon household was a delicate matter and required suits and rules to eat. Merlin rolled his eyes (despite the fear building inside him) and followed Arthur into the hallway.

Just then, Morgana walked out of her bedroom wearing an outfit reserved usually for the daughters of priests. A knee length black skirt, black tights and sensible black, shiny shoes. A crisp white blouse underneath a babypink cashmere sweater. Her black hair was immaculate and held back with a headband to match her sweater.

“Morgana, you look-”

“Shut up.” She snapped, cutting Merlin off smoothly.

Before either of the boys could reply, she shoved past them and marched down the marble stairs. Merlin and Arthur smirked at each other before hurrying after her. 


	13. Small Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at the Pendragon household.

Merlin's muscles were tense as he ate. He felt like he'd never relax again. Arthur was next to him, Morgana and Ygraine were opposite him and Uther was on Arthur's right, at the head of the table. So far they'd ran through the usual polite conversation and had now resolved to eating in silence.

Merlin watched the clock tick slowly around as he placed a small piece of broccoli into his mouth. Uther sipped his wine and looked over at Merlin.

“So, Merlin.” Uther said.

Merlin lowered his fork from his mouth and looked over at Uther, quickly swallowing the broccoli. Arthur tensed next to him, waiting for whatever question Uther would ask. From previous experience, Arthur assumed Uther would ask inappropriate questions about Merlin's upbringing or his future plans in life.

“How did you and Morgana meet?” He asked.

Merlin was confused. Why was Uther asking about Morgana?

“Erm...” Merlin quickly stopped erm-ing when Uther looked angry, “Morgana and I are flatmates.”

Arthur relaxed slightly, at least he hadn't asked how him and Merlin had met. Now that would have been awkward.

“Morgana, I'm not sure I like that.” Uther said.

Morgana looked up startled. She glanced quickly at Merlin and Arthur.

“What do you mean, dad?” She asked.

“You and your boyfriend living together. I'm not sure it's appropriate.” He explained.

Everyone froze. Morgana stared at Uther in shock. Merlin glanced at Arthur, who looked back with wide-eyes. Ygraine had a piece of beef halfway up to her mouth, but lowered it and cleared her throat.

“Uther, Merlin is-” She began.

“And Arthur.” Uther interrupted, clearly not listening to his wife, “Where is Kara? I miss that girl.”

Arthur looked away from Merlin quickly as Merlin felt himself deflate. Uther thought Merlin was Morgana's boyfriend, and worse than that, he thought Arthur was still dating Kara.

“Erm, dad.” Arthur began, but at a quick look from Ygraine he stopped talking.

“Yes, Arthur?” Uther pressed.

“Kara is...” he glanced apologetically at Merlin, “Spending Christmas with her family.”

Merlin spent the rest of dinner staring at his food. No one else spoke another word.

*******

That night Merlin and his suitcase were shown to the guest bedroom. The guest bedroom had pristine, unblemished white walls, with matching sheets and curtains. Merlin felt incredibly out of place. It was almost like the room was not made to be used, it was merely made for show.

He dropped down onto the bed and rubbed his hands across his face. That dinner was the most awkward and uncomfortable situation he'd ever been in and he couldn't bare to experience it everyday for the next few days.

Not only did Uther assume he was Morgana's boyfriend, he clearly didn't approve. The rest of the dinner had involved Uther quizzing Merlin on his life at home, his dad's job, what he intends to do in the future – it had been horrible, more like a weird job interview than meeting your boyfriend's parents. Merlin chucked his suit jacket to the ground and shut his eyes.

There was a small knock on his door. Merlin guessed who it'd be.

“Come in.” He called.

Arthur poked his head round the side of the door, and half smiled. He walked in, glancing quickly into the hallway, before shutting the door.

“I'm sorry, Merlin.” He said, picking up Merlin's suit jacket and hanging it up in the closet.

“Don't be, I'm sure my girlfriend can cheer me up.” He deadpanned.

Arthur smirked and sat next to him on the bed, “I'm sure she can, but she won't make you feel as good as I will.”

He leaned down and placed tiny kisses along Merlin's neck.

Merlin sat up and turned to face him, “Stop it.”

Arthur looked hurt for a second before his confidence reappeared, “Where do you want my lips to be?”

“Arthur, it's not a joke. Your father hates me.”

“No he doesn't.” He said, waving his hand flippantly, “He just thinks your Morgana's boyfriend. It's a small misunderstanding.”

Merlin raised one eyebrow at Arthur, skeptically.

“Look, he and I are going fishing tomorrow. Christmas Eve tradition.” He added at Merlin's confused face, “I'll explain it to him then. You know, do the whole  _coming out_  business.”

“Great. For Christmas, you're giving your father a heart attack.” Merlin said sarcastically, lying back down on the bed.

“He won't have a heart attack...” But Arthur didn't sound sure. He lay next to Merlin and held his hand. They lay together, staring up at the swirls in the ceiling. After that dinner, Merlin wanted nothing more than to melt into Arthur's touch. Maybe they'd find a way to spend the night together, or maybe not, but right now Merlin didn't have the energy to care. He ran his thumb along the back of Arthur's hand.

“If you're going fishing, what am I doing tomorrow?” Merlin asked after a few minutes of silence.

“I don't know. Spend the day with my mum and Morgana. My mum likes you, at least.” Arthur shrugged. 


	14. Under the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Films and Dinner Table Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know when you read over your old writing and really hate yourself?   
> yeah, that.  
> I can only apologise for this very "talking heads" chapter, but oh well.

Merlin's phone beeped loudly. Morgana glared at him and then turned back to watch the film. They were watching _Elf_ with Ygraine. It was number three on their Christmas film list, next up was _The Grinch_ which Merlin had to admit, was one of his favourite films.

Without Uther here, everyone seemed a lot more relaxed. They had been spending the day eating ice-cream and watching Christmas films. A day that Arthur would probably envy, considering he was now out in the snow fishing in a lake that was probably frozen over. Merlin wondered why Arthur and Uther were fishing now, there was very little chance they'd catch anything.

Merlin felt sorry for him, he pulled out his phone and glanced at the text from Gwen.

“How's it going?”

“Oh great, Arthur's dad thinks I'm Morgana's boyfriend and thinks Arthur is still dating that psycho ex-girlfriend of his.” Merlin replied.

He switched his phone to silent so Morgana would stop glaring at him.

Gwen texted back, “Haha. Poor Merlin. Is their dad really as bad as Morgana says?”

“Worse. Trust me. I feel like I'm a slave in ancient Rome eating dinner with the Emperor.”

“That's... Very specific. I take it ancient Rome is part of your course?”

“It might be. Anyway I'll text you later, I'm trying to watch Will Ferrell play an elf.”

“Merry Christmas, anyway!” Gwen texted back.

“You too.” Merlin replied.

He glanced up at the TV screen, there was at least another hour of the film left. He scrolled to Arthur's name and sent a text.

“Have you told him?”

There was a good ten minutes before Arthur texted back.

“Not yet.” He finally replied. 

Merlin held in a sigh, “You need to tell him, Arthur.”

“We're on our way back.”

“What? I thought you were out all day.”

“Merlin, it's Christmas Eve. There are no fish.”

“Are they all out celebrating with their families?”

“Possibly, more likely they're just too scared of my dad.”

“I know the feeling.” Merlin texted back.

“Yeah, me too. I can't tell him...”

“But Arthur!” Merlin texted back, his typing sped up as he got angrier, “You need to. I can't be Morgana's boyfriend forever.”

“Not forever... Just for the next few days.”

“Arthur, tell him right now. I swear I will kill you if you don't.”

Arthur didn't reply. Merlin sent a few more, similar texts but Arthur still didn't reply. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued watching the film.

Ygraine stood up and walked towards the kitchen, “I'm going to get some popcorn for us all.”

“I'll help.” Merlin said, standing up.

Merlin followed Ygraine into the kitchen. He pulled out a large bowl while Ygraine searched for the popcorn packets. Eventually she found them and put two packets into the microwave.

“Merlin, I'm terribly sorry about my husband.” She said, watching the microwave bags spin in the microwave.

“Oh, it's no problem.” Merlin said casually.

“If it helps, I think you suit my son. You clearly make him very happy.”

Merlin blushed, “Thank you.”

“How did you meet?”

Merlin paused. Thankfully before he had to answer, t he microwave dinged and they walked back into the lounge with the popcorn, where Morgana had turned off  _Elf_ and put on _ Home Alone _ instead of _Th_ _ e Grinch. _

“What about The Grinch?” Merlin complained.

“Home Alone is better.” Morgana shrugged, taking a handful of popcorn.

Merlin stuck his tongue out at her.

** *** **

The film was twenty minutes to the end, when Uther and Arthur walked into the lounge. The two of them were covered in snow and shivering slightly. Arthur's cheeks and nose were pink again and Merlin wanted to warm him up, preferably with some activity they could both enjoy...

Arthur shook his head once at Merlin when he walked in. Merlin sighed quietly, he hadn't told him.

“How was fishing?” Ygraine asked, suddenly speaking in a much more formal voice than before.

“Terrible, as usual.” Uther said, he swung his arm around Arthur's shoulder before continuing, “But it's not about the fish, it's about catching up with my son.”

The change in Uther was tremendous. He was in an excellent mood, dinner tonight might not be as terrible as yesterday. Arthur calmly took a seat next to Merlin and ate one of the final pieces of popcorn.

“Don't each too much popcorn, you three!” Uther told Morgana, Merlin and Arthur, “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.”

He kissed Ygraine quickly and left to take a shower. Ygraine went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. When both his parents were gone, Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin and kissed the side of his head. His nose and lips were cold when they bumped Merlin's skin.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered.

Merlin shrugged and leant against Arthur. If Uther stayed this happy for the rest of their stay, it didn't matter if he knew about him and Arthur or not.

** *** **

Merlin's hand made it's way along Arthur's thigh. Arthur struggled to keep a straight face as he ate his dinner. Merlin had to look down at his food, because the look on Arthur's face was going to make him burst into laughter.

Uther was telling some story about his work, but neither Merlin nor Arthur were listening. They were too busy testing whether Merlin or Arthur would break first. One of them would laugh soon and give the game away, the question was who.

Merlin's hand was at the top of Arthur's thigh now and Arthur knew he had to do something drastic or he would lose. He wouldn't allow himself to lose.

He picked up his knife and as casually as possible, dropped it to the ground. Ygraine, Morgana and Uther turned to look at him. Merlin couldn't bring himself to look at Arthur as his fingers trailed across the skin above Arthur's trousers.

“Oops.” Arthur shrugged.

Uther watched him for a second before continuing his story. Arthur's head bobbed down below the table, he had a few seconds before people would get suspicious. No time to play. He reached out and pressed his hand to Merlin's crotch.

It had the intended effect, Merlin jumped and kneed the table loudly. Arthur moved back into his seat, holding in his laughter. Arthur's family stared at Merlin.

“Sorry, I, erm, got a cramp... In my leg.”

Arthur couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. Merlin scoffed and busied himself with drinking some of his water. Uther looked thoroughly unamused.

Eventually, Arthur gathered himself, his cheeks flushed, and took a deep breath.

“Um, may I be excused?” He asked.

Everyone was finished eating anyway.

“Yes, it's your turn to clean the dishes.” Uther said, before leaving.

“Right. Merlin, fancy giving me a hand?” Arthur asked.

“I can give you a hand.” Merlin replied, smiling innocently.

Merlin helped gather the dishes and followed Arthur into the kitchen. When the door swung closed behind them, their lips met and they had to hush each other's giggles.

 


	15. Swinging in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger, sadness, and frigid temperatures.

Humming to himself, Merlin dried his hand on the fancy 'guest' towel. He glanced at himself in the mirror and found that he couldn't stop smiling, no matter how hard he tried.

This trip had taken a much better turn. It had started with Uther hating him, but now it involved Merlin and Arthur touching each other under the table and sneaking around to kiss behind his father's back. That was a lot more fun, like he and Arthur were forbidden from doing such things. As cliché as it was, it was so exciting.

He left the bathroom and wandered back down to Arthur's room. His hand was on the doorknob when he heard the voices from Arthur's parent's bedroom. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should just go back into Arthur's room and continue watching The Grinch (he had made Arthur watch it) but he couldn't resist.

He tip-toed towards their door and peaked into the gap between the door and the doorframe. He could only see Uther from this angle. He didn't look happy. His hands were on his hips and he was glaring at something in the room.

“I don't like him.” He said.

“Uther, there's nothing wrong with the boy. He's really lovely.” Ygraine's voice came from somewhere else in the bedroom.

“He doesn't even seem to look at Morgana.” Uther complained.

Ygraine didn't reply this time. Merlin realised belatedly they were talking about him. He had known Uther hadn't liked him, but to hear it said explicitly was something different. Merlin gulped, ignoring the voice in his head telling him to go back to Arthur.

“He isn't good enough for her.” Uther continued.

“How isn't he?” Ygraine asked, her voice rising in anger.

“Morgana could be dating someone so much better. Arthur had the right idea with that Kara.”

Merlin, his smile finally gone, felt his knees weaken beneath him. He would never be Kara. He could never be so cruel, but he had to be if he wanted to win over Uther.

“Kara threatened Morgana's safety.” Ygraine hissed. Merlin felt sudden love for her. She had been nothing but lovely to Merlin, even going so far as to shout at her husband in his defense. Merlin felt a little like he was betraying her by listening in, but he had come this far, he might as well just hear the rest.

“She can defend herself! And she'd have to with a boyfriend like  _Merlin.”_ Uther sneered. Ygraine didn't reply, so Uther said, “Oh come on, Ygraine it was a joke.”

“That's a horrible thing to say, Uther.” Ygraine whispered, Merlin had to strain to hear her.

“Well I'll be glad when he's gone. He's hardly... our usual company.”

“He's a perfectly fine young man! He's never done anything wrong to you, why do you hate him so much?”

“He brings the worst out in Arthur. You saw him at the table, he turns him into a childish mess. I won't have my son behave in such a fashion.” Uther ranted.

“He makes Arthur happy! He's only twenty-one Uther, let him have fun with his... friend, without belittling him! Frankly, I'm glad Merlin and Arthur are friends, I've never seen Arthur so happy!” Ygraine hissed, “He was miserable with that little witch Kara! She never let him do anything! How can you support  _her,_ but not Merlin?”

“He's a bad influence on both my children and I won't have him here, any longer than I have to.” Uther admitted.

Merlin didn't hang around to hear the rest. Uther was right, he wasn't the kind of person Uther would hang around with. His family wasn't rich, they didn't wear suits to dinner, they didn't live in a castle. They were probably what Uther would describe as  _common._

Merlin stared at Arthur's bedroom door, but he couldn't bring himself to go in. Not now. Not now he knew Arthur was better than him - would always be better than him. Nothing could change how they were raised. Arthur could deny it all he wanted, but what his father thought of Merlin really did matter.

Instead, Merlin tip-toed down the stairs and into the garden.

Well, garden probably wasn't the right word. There was no grass or plants, just stone and a pool. Snow covered every inch of the garden and Merlin regretted not taking his coat with him. He didn't want to go back in to get it.

At the end of the garden there was a swing bench, Merlin crunched through the snow towards it, feeling the water soak through his socks. With numb fingers, he wiped the snow off the bench and sat down. He shut his eyes and was half tempted to get into Arthur's car and drive back home. But a voice in front of him stopped him.

“What are you doing?”

Merlin forced his eyes open, he couldn't see Arthur very well in the dark but he could hear the smirk on his lips.

“You can't just walk over here, with your perfect hair and your stupid, perfect face and act like everything's okay, because it's not.” Merlin said, a white breath of air spread out in front of him. He felt irrationally angry at Arthur, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

Arthur touched his hand to his heart, and in a fake honoured voice, he asked “You think I'm perfect?”

“Shut up.” Merlin snapped.

“What happened? One minute we're watching The Grinch, the next you're moping around in the cold without a coat.” Arthur asked, moving to stand in front of Merlin, “You're not even wearing shoes!”

“Your father hates me, Arthur. He doesn't think I'm good enough for Morgana, he doesn't even think I'm good enough to know  _him._ ”

“So?” Arthur gave a short laugh when Merlin sighed angrily. He plonked himself down next to Merlin, kicking into the ground and making the bench swing slowly. It made cold wind spread over Merlin's bare skin, making goosebumps appear on his skin.

“Who cares if my father hates you. Are you dating my father?” Arthur asked, watching Merlin.

“No, but-”

“And is my father the one who's going to be spending his future with you?” Arthur interrupted.

“No, but-”

“If your father hated me, would you break up with me?”

“No, but-”

“Exactly! So it doesn't matter, I don't care. If he hates you, he's the one missing out. I'm the one who's bought you a wonderful Christmas present. I'm the one you just called perfect. I'm the one who gets to kiss you in the cold, night air – that is a hint, by the way.” Arthur said.

Merlin smiled and nodded. He felt Arthur move forward, and then his warm lips were pressed against Merlin's cold ones. Pulling away slightly, Arthur faked a shiver and enveloped Merlin in a warm hug. Merlin laughed against Arthur's chest, burying his cold nose into his pyjama top. Arthur smelt like warmth and aftershave.

They swung on the bench for a while longer, until the snow came down heavier and even the warmth of Arthur's skin couldn't warm Merlin's fingers. They retired back to Arthur's bedroom.

 


	16. A Royal Fuck Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~ SMUT WARNING ~~ 
> 
> Arthur tries to cheer Merlin up.  
> And fails.   
> Badly.

Arthur's bedroom was different to the rest of the house. Unlike every other room Merlin had been in, it had heart and personal touches. His walls were white, like his curtains and the guest room, but nothing else was the same. He had a dark blue carpeted floor, for a start.

His pristine white walls were covered in posters, ranging from bands Merlin had never heard of, to sports teams. Amongst the posters were pictures of Arthur's friends, including Gwaine, Percival, and Leon, and a bunch of other people Merlin had never met. Merlin was glad to see there was a picture of Morgana, Lancelot and Gwen too. Next to the others, there was a picture of Arthur and Merlin, taken in the first week of November. Merlin smiled at the tiny version of himself and Arthur grinning stupidly at the camera.

Arthur had blue and white striped bed sheets, and luckily for him and Merlin, a double bed. He had a TV and a Playstation 3 in one corner and a bookshelf with hundreds of books on it. Given the chance, Merlin would have read every single book Arthur owned, but right now he was a little preoccupied.

“I know what will cheer you up.” Arthur repeated, as he continued to root through the closet.

“Arthur, what are you even looking for?” Merlin asked, flicking through the channels on the TV and finding nothing.

“Can't say. It's a surprise.” Arthur mumbled.

“But you've been looking for ages, I don't think you're going to find it.”

“Aha!” Arthur exclaimed loudly, standing up straight.

He looked over at the door to make sure no one had heard. After all, it was midnight and if Merlin was found in Arthur's bedroom at this hour, there would be some explaining to do. Luckily, no one appeared, so Arthur turned to face Merlin, something hidden behind his back.

“I think we should relive our finest hour, don't you?” He said softly.

“What are you...” Merlin asked, as Arthur took the remote from his hands and turned off the TV, still keeping one hand hidden behind his back. His teeth glinted under the light as he beamed at Merlin.

He showed Merlin what he had in his hands, the plastic crown from Arthur's King costume. Arthur placed it on Merlin's head. Merlin was sure the crown was still on his desk back home... maybe Arthur had a hundred of those crowns, so he can parade around his castle-house like a King. Merlin laughed.

“...With a few minor regime changes.” Arthur purred.

Arthur knelt on the bed and pressed his lips to Merlin's, wrapping his arms around Merlin's waist and pulling him closer. Merlin's fingers tangled into Arthur's hair and he breathed out a happy sigh. Pressed against Arthur like this, Merlin could forget about Uther and his hate. He could focus on nothing but the softness of Arthur's lips, and the taste of his tongue.

Slowly, memorising the path of Arthur's chest, Merlin's hands trailed down his body. They reached the top of Arthur's pajama bottoms before Arthur stopped him.

“No, no, no.” He breathed, inching away from Merlin's reach, “I'm trying to cheer  _you_ up, remember?”

Merlin felt his cheeks heat up as Arthur removed his pajama top. Merlin pulled his own top over his head and the crown dropped to the floor. Arthur jokingly tutted and picked it back up. He placed it onto Merlin's head, and placed a kiss at the edge of Merlin's jaw, before whispering in his ear.

“Tonight you're in charge.”

Arthur smiled at Merlin before following a path of kisses down to the top of his pajama bottoms. Wiggling his eyebrows, he pulled them down to reveal Merlin's underwear.

“Arthur.” Merlin breathed as Arthur's hand rubbed across Merlin's underwear, “Can I make a ruling?”

Arthur laughed once and then nodded. Merlin looked down at the man between his legs, smile breaking across his face. He was making Merlin's Christmas Eve so much better, Merlin wouldn't need any Christmas presents at this rate.

“Stop wiggling your eyebrows, it really creeps me out.” Merlin ordered.

Arthur burst into laughter. He laughed loudly and heartily and Merlin clambered forward to press a hand to his mouth. If Arthur didn't shut up, Uther would wake up and come to investigate. He'd find a naked boy in his son's bed, and something told Merlin he wouldn't appreciate that...

“Sorry, sorry. That was just-” Arthur burst into laughter again and Merlin covered his mouth with both hands, stifling his own laughter as well.

Arthur finally calmed down and removed Merlin's hands from his mouth, kissing the tip of each finger, “Okay, no more eyebrow wiggling.”

Merlin ran his fingers down Arthur's muscled chest and Arthur gently pushed him back against the headboard. Arthur trailed his lips down Merlin's neck and into the hollow at the base of his throat. He painstakingly kissed his way down Merlin's chest, ever so softly, barely there. He was so light and gentle, it sent shivers down Merlin's spine.

Merlin wiggled as Arthur's fingers trailed down his side and tickled him. His other hand rubbed against the front of Merlin's underwear.

Arthur smiled, more to himself than to Merlin, and looked at the boxer-briefs covering Merlin's erection. Arthur moved up until they were nose-to-nose, and kissed Merlin hard. He lowered his underwear as his tongue met Merlin's. Merlin's head hit into the headboard roughly, but it only caused him to moan out.

As light as a feather, Arthur touched Merlin's now free cock and Merlin arched his hips upwards, straining for more contact. He knew Arthur liked to tease him, and Merlin was desperate for Arthur.

Arthur drew himself away from Merlin's tempting lips and wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock. He ducked his head down and kissed Merlin's cockhead. Merlin bit his bottom lip to stifle the moan in his throat. He knew he had to be quiet, and he knew this was forbidden, and that just made him harder.

Arthur enveloped the top of Merlin's cock with his lips. His mouth was warm and wet and perfect. Merlin lifted his hips as Arthur took him deeper, slowly, savoring the taste. Merlin's hands rested on Arthur's head and curled in his blond hair. The urge to moan was building inside him as Arthur slowly moved back up to the top of Merlin's cock, his tongue twirling expertly around the tip. It dipped into the slit at the top, and Merlin let out a breathy moan.

Arthur moved back down, massaging Merlin's balls with one hand. Merlin grunted and resisted the urge to cry out Arthur's name. Instead he resolved to tightening his grip on Arthur's hair, pulling on the roots, to show his pleasure. Arthur seemed to get the message and took Merlin's cock all the way to the base, muscles tightening around the tip. Merlin threw his head back and hit against the head board again.

Arthur pulled away from Merlin's cock. Merlin let out a frustrated whine and Arthur grinned. He moved forward and planted a kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin's hand was still tight in Arthur's hair and he thought about releasing it but decided not to. Arthur didn't seem to mind.

Just as quick as Arthur had pulled away, he moved back and took Merlin to the back of his throat. Arthur moaned around Merlin's cock, the sound vibrating in his mouth. This time Merlin couldn't contain his moaning as he saw Arthur rubbing at the bulge in his own pants.

“Jesus  _Christ_ .” He moaned, louder than he had intended, “Arthur, fuck, you're-”

He was going to say  _Arthur, fuck, you're amazing_ but the words were cut short in his throat and all thoughts of orgasming left his mind. The door had been flung open with a bang.

Uther stood staring at both of them. He stood in the shadow of the hallway, but Arthur's bedroom light lit up his face. His mouth was hanging open, in a look of pure horror. Yet, Merlin could see fire behind his eyes. Arthur had yanked his head away and now hurriedly covered both him and Merlin under his sheets. It didn't matter though. Uther had seen everything.

No one said anything. What was there to say?

Uther, still silent, mouth still hanging open, took a few steps backwards and carefully closed the door. Arthur and Merlin sat in silence for a while longer before Arthur cleared his throat.

“Well... We royally fucked that up, didn't we?” He joked.

Merlin couldn't find it in himself to laugh. If Uther had hated him before, this had in no way made it better. He shoved the crown off his head, where it bounced across the floor and came to rest near the door.

** *** **

That night, Arthur made Merlin sleep in his bedroom. Partly because he liked listening to Merlin's breathing as he slept, mostly because he feared Uther would show his rage during the night. He feared what Uther would do to Merlin now that he had found him violating his son's mouth.

Granted, Arthur had lead this particular violation, but he knew that wouldn't make Uther feel any calmer. Christmas dinner tomorrow was going to be uncomfortable, to say the least.

He stared up at the ceiling, still holding Merlin's loosely clasped hand in his. He went through a thousand different scenarios in his head, each ending with a worse consequence than the last, until eventually he fell into a restless sleep.

 


	17. Spontaneous Combustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uther sets on fire

Scrolling through their contacts and sending out dozens of “Merry Christmas” messages, took up most of Arthur and Merlin's morning. The texts didn't need to be sent this early, or to this many people, but neither of them could face leaving Arthur's bedroom.

The thought of bumping into Uther after last night's... mishap, made Merlin want to bury himself in the snow outside. Arthur was somewhere similar to Merlin, except instead of burying himself, he'd probably attempt to drown himself in their frozen pool. Either way, neither of them wanted to leave this room any time soon.

There was intimidating slamming and banging from downstairs. It was probably Uther venting his anger until one of the culprits appeared.

Which would be soon, because now they had both sent and received all the texts they were going to. They looked at each other, and Arthur gave Merlin a determined nod. He reached for Merlin's hand, his skin warm and rough. They left Arthur's bedroom like they were heading into battle.

** *** **

Morgana stared at Merlin wide-eyed as the sound of another smashing plate echoed into the living room. Merlin looked back at her apologetically, catching his bottom lip between his teeth. Another plate smashed and he flinched, as though it had been launched at him.

“I guess I ruined Christmas, huh?” He whispered.

Morgana punched him gently on the arm, “Don't be stupid. Do you really think Christmas with my father was ever that great? His anger today at least makes more sense than last year – burnt gingerbread men hardly earn an overthrown Christmas tree.”

Merlin laughed quietly, but he didn't feel any better. When they'd appeared downstairs, Ygraine and Uther had already been arguing. They're voices practically shaking the walls. Arthur, without one glance at Merlin, had marched into the kitchen and hadn't come back since. That had been half an hour ago.

Morgana had pulled Merlin to the couch, and the two of them listened to the cacophony of plate smashing and unintelligible shouting coming from the next room.

“I know it's probably a private conversation.” Morgana began, “And you might not want me to know why Uther is currently – judging by the sound of it – bursting into flames. But do you want to listen?”

Merlin looked at her for a beat before saying, “Hell yeah.”

Together the two of them tiptoed towards the door and pressed their ears against the wood. The booms of Uther's voice morphed into actual words.

“And in my own house. How dare you?” He shouted

“No! How dare you! How can you speak about him like that!” Arthur's voice shouted back.

“I can speak about him however I like!”

“No!” Arthur shouted, his voice louder than Uther's now, “No, you can't. You think just because you're rich and powerful that you can speak about anybody however you want, but you can't.”

“Arthur, calm down.” Ygraine's voice sounded, quieter than the others.

“No! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!” Arthur bellowed. Merlin raised his eyebrows at Morgana. She looked just as shocked as he felt. He had never heard Arthur sound so angry, so furious. 

“See! See what he's done to you!” Uther shouted, “He's turned you into this... this... this pathetic child throwing a tantrum. Can't you see he's poison?”

“I am not a child throwing a tantrum. I'm a twenty-one year old man, shouting at my immature father for calling my boyfriend a _waste of space._ He's not the poison here, you are.” Arthur's voice was quieter now, though no less angry.

“Well, congratulations, Arthur. You've ruined Christmas.” Uther stated.

“ _I've_ ruined Christmas?” Arthur asked incredulously.

No one said anything for a while. Morgana and Merlin watched each other, Merlin chewed the inside of his cheek. The wood door was cold against his cheek, and his back ached from the angle he was stood at, but he couldn't bare to move away. He had to know what was happening.

He felt guilty more than anything else. He was more guilty than he was scared of Uther – which was a lot. He had driven this wedge between Arthur and his father, and Arthur had every right to be angry at him. Merlin was waiting for the moment Arthur stormed out of the kitchen and yelled at him for what he'd done.

He certainly deserved it.

“Apologise.” Arthur commanded.

“Apologise? For what?” Uther asked.

“Apologise for calling Merlin a waste of space.”

“No.”

“Apologise, right now.” 

“Or what?”

“Or I'll... I'll...” Arthur trailed off, struggling for something to say.

“Or you'll do nothing. I'm your father and you  _will not_ speak to me like that.” Uther growled. “And if you don't stop this nonsense, Arthur, you will not be allowed back into this house.”

“Stop what nonsense? What are you even talking about?”

“You aren't gay.” Uther snapped.

“Erm...” Arthur started, unsure of what to say. He wasn't yelling any more, and Merlin had to strain to hear him, “I don't know if you noticed this, but I'm almost one hundred percent sure I am attracted to him. Otherwise why would I have done what I was doing last night?”

Merlin couldn't bear to look at Morgana but he could tell she was slightly amused at Merlin's blushing cheeks.

“You will break up with Merlin, or you will leave this house.”

“Uther.” Ygraine warned.

“Yes, Sir.” Arthur said.

There was the sound of approaching footsteps, Morgana and Merlin didn't have time to move away, before Arthur pulled the door open. Arthur paused for a second looking at both of them.

He was angry.

No, not angry, he was fuming.

He grabbed a handful of Merlin's t-shirt and dragged him towards the stairs.

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Uther spat, furiously.

Merlin allowed himself to be dragged along, trying not to trip over his own feet. He was dragged up the stairs, leaving Uther, Ygraine, and Morgana at the bottom. Arthur didn't look at him, he just tugged him along, seething silently. Arthur didn't release his grasp until they were in the guest bedroom, where he dragged Merlin's suitcase out from under the bed and began throwing items into it.

“Um... Arthur?” Merlin asked tentatively.

Arthur didn't reply, instead he grabbed Merlin's suit jacket and chucked it into the suitcase. He shoved down Merlin's clothes, trying to fit everything in. His eyes were shadowed, and his lips were pursed. He muttered to himself, as he crossed the room and threw more of Merlin's belongings towards the case.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked again, his voice shaking slightly.

“You're leaving.” Arthur said, without looking back at Merlin.

Merlin's mouth went suddenly dry.

 


	18. Prison Break

Arthur charged around the room, opening empty drawers and looking for any of Merlin's possessions he might have missed. Merlin stood frozen to the spot, unable to speak, gnawing on his lip. Arthur was breaking up with him, on Christmas Day. Maybe Merlin deserved to be dumped, after the problems he'd caused between Arthur and his father, but that didn't stop the tears from filling his eyes.

Apparently satisfied he had gotten everything, Arthur leaned heavily on the suitcase and tried to force the zip closed. When it wouldn't budge, he sighed through his teeth and ripped it back open and tried to flatten everything down angrily. Merlin didn't admit it, but he was actually quite scared of Arthur right now.

“Would you just-” He growled at the suitcase, and yanked on the zip one more time. It finally closed and he grabbed the handle and carried it out of the room.

Merlin let go of his lip when he tasted blood, and followed him. Unexpectedly, Arthur dropped Merlin's suitcase outside his own room and walked inside. Merlin, confused, followed him where he found Arthur with his own suitcase doing the exact same thing as before, but this time with his own clothes. He rummaged through his wardrobe and threw jeans, tops, jackets, anything at the suitcase.

“Arthur, what are you doing?” Merlin asked.

Arthur was still muttering to himself, shoving his feet into his trainers. He didn't look over at Merlin, apparently oblivious to his existence. Merlin had no idea what was going on. He swiped angrily at his wet eyes.

“Arthur!” Merlin said, louder than he had intended, and grabbed Arthur's shoulders, “What are you doing?”

“Packing.” Arthur replied simply, shaking Merlin's hands off and continuing.

“But why?”

Arthur stopped this time and stared at him like he was an idiot, “Because we're leaving...”

“We?”

“Well unless you want to walk home, yes, we.” Arthur said, shutting his suitcase.

“You don't have to drive me home, I'll get a taxi.” Merlin said, sadly. Arthur was too good to let him go home alone, that wasn't much of a consolation.

Arthur wrinkled his brow and dragged his suitcase outside his bedroom, breezing past Merlin. He sounded frustrated when he spoke, “Merlin, what are you talking about?”

“It's not normal to drive your ex-boyfriend home. Wouldn't it be awkward?” Merlin asked.

Arthur stopped walking and snapped his head back to look at Merlin, “Ex-boyfriend?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You're breaking up with me?” Arthur asked, looking hurt.

“No. You're breaking up with me.” Merlin said slowly. This conversation was getting weird. Why would Arthur think Merlin was breaking up with him?

“I'm not breaking up with you. Why would I break up with you?” Arthur asked, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

“Wait... What?” Merlin asked becoming even more confused.

“I don't understand how you could think I'm breaking up with you.” Arthur said, a small smile appearing on his lips.

“Well you said,  _yes Sir,_ ” Merlin said, impersonating Arthur, “and then you said,  _you're leaving._ ”

Arthur paused, “Is that what I sound like?”

Merlin punched him in the chest, hardly making Arthur flinch, “This is serious!”

“I was being sarcastic when I said yes, Sir. I don't call my dad, Sir!” Arthur said, rolling his eyes, “And, I don't know, the 'you're leaving' was just a slip of the tongue. I'm leaving too.”

“But-”

“God, Merlin, I'm doing a really romantic gesture here. I'm abandoning my family in favour of love, can you just...” Arthur gestured towards the stairs.

“But I don't understand.”

“You really are an idiot, aren't you? Just come on, I'll explain in the car.” Arthur somehow managed to drag the two suitcases and Merlin down the stairs.

They bounded down the stairs sounding like a herd of elephants. Merlin's t-shirt collar was digging into his neck, from where Arthur was pulling on the fabric. He didn't complain though, he had much more pressing issues on his mind.

“But you can't leave your family on Christmas day.” Merlin protested.

“It's either that or kick my boyfriend out because my father is a horrible person, I know which one I'd prefer.”

Uther was waiting at the bottom of the stairs still. He stood like an imposing guard in front of the door, their exit, his arms folded across his chest. He was fuming, he looked like he was about to burst into flames. He looked like he was ready to kill Merlin. Instinctively, Merlin moved closer to Arthur. He was half hidden by one of Arthur's shoulders.

“Where do you think you're going?” Uther asked.

Ygraine and Morgana stood to the side, watching Arthur and Uther glare at each other. The two of them looked how Merlin felt – confused and slightly afraid. Morgana stared fearfully between Arthur and Uther. Arthur didn't loosen his hold on Merlin's shirt as he stepped forward.

“Get out of the way.” He ordered.

“Stop acting like a child.”

“I am not a child. You're the child here, you can't even be civil to my boyfriend. You wanted me to go and I'm going, why are you stopping me?”

“You're going to abandon your mother and sister on Christmas day?” Uther asked.

Arthur glanced over at Morgana and Ygraine. Merlin did too, and Ygraine smiled the tiniest smile at the two of them. Merlin's heart warmed up, she was far too nice to be with Uther.

“Morgana, do you mind if I leave you here on Christmas day?” Arthur asked.

“Nah.” Morgana shrugged, Uther glared at her. She avoided looking over to him, focusing on Arthur and Merlin instead. Merlin was afraid for her, what would happen after Arthur left?

“And mum, can you forgive me for this?” Arthur asked.

“Of course, I can.” Ygraine said smiling.

“Now that's settled, get out of the way.” Arthur ordered turning back to Uther, his voice like stone.

Uther stared blankly at his wife before stepping out of the way. Arthur dragged Merlin and the suitcases towards his car. He shoved their cases into the trunk, and opened the front door for Merlin. Merlin clambered in quickly, as Arthur did the same. He slammed his door shut with an echoing bang and shoved the keys in the ignition.

He drove off quickly and Merlin watched the speedometer slowly creep past 30 mph. He fastened his seat belt and hoped Arthur would calm down before they reached 80mph.

********

Half an hour later, Arthur abruptly pulled the car over onto the side of the road and got out. Merlin pulled his Christmas sweater, from a few days ago, over his head and joined him. The wind bit at Merlin's nose, and rustled through the leafless trees lining the edge of the road. Merlin looked at where they'd stopped, trying to work out why they here. There was nothing though, not a shop or a petrol station or anything. Just trees and an empty field.

Arthur, his fists clenched, turned to face him, his pale skin slowly becoming pink from the cold.

“Did I overreact?” He asked quietly, when Merlin approached him.

Merlin laughed loudly, his breath fogging up. He didn't know why he was laughing, really. It was partly at Arthur's understatement and partly at relief that he wasn't being dumped, and he never had to see Uther again – hopefully. Arthur watched him laugh for a while, listening to the sound, before he began laughing too.

They finally stopped laughing and Merlin hugged his arms around himself against the cold. He glanced up at the pale grey sky, still grinning widely.

“I'll take that as a yes?” Arthur smiled.

“A little. We didn't have to do a whole prison-break escape, but it was cute how defensive you got.” Merlin smiled, reaching out for Arthur's hand.

Arthur entwined their fingers, “Don't call me cute. I'm not cute, I'm a vicious warrior.”

“Yes, you look very vicious holding my hand in the snow.” Merlin replied sarcastically.

Arthur smiled at him and to emphasize how dangerous he could be, he flexed the muscles of his free arm. Merlin laughed, though he was still impressed by Arthur's physique.

“Fine, you're not cute you're... adorable?” Merlin offered.

“No, worse.”

“Endearing?”

“Nope.”

“Delightful? Darling? Charming? Enchanting? As cute as a button? A picture of a kitten?”

“No, no, maybe, nope, definitely not and hell no!”

“Can we talk about this as we drive back? Because in a minute you won't have a boyfriend to escape with, just an ice sculpture.”


	19. Happy New Year

Merlin yanked down another snowflake, screwed it up and launched it at Lancelot. Lancelot, anticipating the attack, ducked behind the kitchen counter, the snowflake soaring over his head. He peeked over and stuck his middle finger up at Merlin.

It was New Year's Eve – six days after Arthur's stand off with Uther – and the occupants of flat eight were having a fake snowball fight. The losers had to clean the flat for the party they were throwing tonight. It was Morgana and Lancelot vs Gwen and Merlin.

Laughing, Morgana threw back a balled up snowflake and it bounced off the top of Merlin's head. Merlin ducked down lower and gestured to Gwen, she nodded knowingly. Together they both stood up and launched ten snowflakes simultaneously. They all flew right towards Lancelot and Morgana, hitting them both before they could duck away.

“WE WIN!” Gwen shouted, high-fiving Merlin.

“Again.” Merlin added, smugly.

Lancelot responded by launching a final snowflake right at Merlin, it hit him square on the nose and bounced lamely to the ground. Merlin rubbed his nose and Morgana giggled with Lancelot.

“Which means” Merlin began, glaring at Lancelot, “You two have to clean the apartment for tonight.”

“Have fun!” Gwen beamed.

Gwen and Merlin linked arms and wandered back towards their separate bedrooms as Morgana and Lancelot sighed, looking at the piles of crumpled paper snowflakes on the floor.

*******

“Hey, look!” Freya hissed excitedly.

Merlin looked where she was pointing. Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival had walked in and were now talking to Lancelot. Merlin could tell he was smiling, but he couldn't stop. Arthur looked exceptionally hot today, in a black t-shirt, jeans and his black leather jacket. His hair was perfectly mussed up and Merlin was fighting the temptation to walk over and run his hands through it.

“What?” Merlin asked, looking back at Freya.

“It's those cute guys from the lecture, remember? The castle trip ones?” Freya said, straining to look at them. The wine in her glass sloshed against the sides, threatening to stain her clothes.

“Freya!” Merlin laughed, “Be a bit more subtle, yeah?”

“Can't help it, he's hot!” Freya admitted, licking her lips.

“I think he's taken.” Merlin smirked.

“What? He's got a girlfriend?” Freya asked, looking back at Merlin.

“Something like that.” Merlin laughed, sipping his drink.

“I just want to run my hands through that dark hair.” She admitted.

“Yeah, tell me about... Wait, what?” Merlin asked.

“Gwaine. He's hot.” She said, peeking over Merlin's shoulder again.

“Gwaine?” Merlin asked, turning around to look at him.

Gwaine scratched at his stubble and laughed. He clapped a hand onto Lancelot's shoulder. Merlin had to admit it, he could see what Freya was talking about. Though he was, once again, distracted by Arthur, as he laughed at what Lancelot had said too. He reminded Merlin of the sun, and he could hardly look away.

“I'll set you up.” Merlin said, dragging his eyes back to Freya.

“No, you won't. Trust me, I don't need your help.” Freya laughed, winking at Merlin.

She mussed up her hair and pulled out a compact mirror. Merlin watched her run a tube of lipgloss over her lips and laughed. She pouted at the mirror, smiled, checked her teeth, pouted again. Finally happy with how she looked she walked past Merlin.

“Wish me luck.” She whispered.

“Good luck.” Merlin whispered after her and dropped his empty bottle into the bin.

He grabbed another beer and opened it. Turning up the music, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. Morgana looked at him expectantly. She had spent hours curling her hair, but the heat from all the people and all her dancing had made them loose. She still looked stunning though, in her black, sparkling dress. 

“What?” He asked.

“Who should I kiss at midnight?” She asked, looking around the room at everyone talking or dancing.

Merlin looked around too. He saw Freya and Gwaine talking about something, slowly leaning closer to each other. Percival and Lancelot were laughing at something a pretty girl with glasses and bubblegum pink hair was saying. Gwen was dancing with two other girls, Merlin knew were from her Biology class. Arthur had, unsurprisingly, disappeared. He was great at disappearing at parties.

“Hm, what about that guy?” He asked, pointing to a guy smoking by the open window.

“Nah, he'll taste like smoke.” Morgana grimaced, tossing a peanut into her mouth.

“True. That one?” He asked, pointing to a guy with red hair, dancing embarrassingly to the music.

Morgana shook her head, “Nope.”

Just then, a late person appeared at the door. He walked in, weaved his way through the dancing bodies, and placed his case of beers onto the kitchen counter. He smiled in greeting at Morgana and then nodded to Merlin. Merlin nodded back.

“Hey, Mordred.” Merlin said.

“Thanks for inviting me.” Mordred said.

He had curly brown hair and just the hint of stubble. His eyes were bright and grey. Morgana smiled along with Mordred's smile and Merlin guessed she'd found who she was going to kiss. And just in time, too, it was five minutes from Midnight.

“Mordred, this is my flatmate, Morgana.” Merlin said, gently nudging Morgana towards Mordred, “Morgana, this is Mordred, we went to high school together and he's in my lectures.”

Merlin walked off to find Arthur before midnight, Mordred and Morgana's flirting was just audible as he walked away.

Arthur was leaning against Merlin's bedroom door, smiling. He folded his arms when Merlin walked towards him. He looked incredibly good, though Merlin wasn't sure if it was Arthur or the beer he'd just drank. Either way, he wanted to press his body up against Arthur and kiss him until he lost his breath.

“Where do you think you're going?” Arthur asked, raising one eyebrow.

“I was looking for you.” Merlin said, running one hand through Arthur's hair. Arthur tilted his head towards Merlin's hand.

“Well, you found me.” Arthur said, softly. He held Merlin's hand against his neck. From the main room, they could hear the party guests begin counting down.

“TEN!” They shouted.

Merlin smiled up at Arthur and asked, “Can I kiss you at midnight?”

“NINE!”

“Hmm...” Arthur said.

“EIGHT!”

“I'm not sure... I might be able to find someone better.” Arthur added, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

“SEVEN!”

“You will never find someone willing to put up with your arrogance.” Merlin pointed out.

“SIX!”

“True. But I could find someone my father approves of.” Arthur shrugged.

“FIVE!”

“Harsh!” Merlin said, pulling his hand away from Arthur's neck.

“FOUR!”

“You can kiss me at midnight.” Arthur said.

“THREE!”

“Two.” Merlin whispered.

“One.” Arthur whispered back.

The shouts of “Happy New Year!” echoed from the lounge. Merlin stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips against Arthur's. His arms wrapped around Arthur's neck as Arthur's hands held onto Merlin's hips. Arthur was taller than Merlin, and he leant down slightly to deepen their kiss. He tasted like cinnamon, and his lips were warm. Merlin wanted to melt into this moment, let it last forever.

They pulled away and hugged, Arthur nuzzled into Merlin's neck.

“Happy New Year.” He said.

“Happy New Year, Arthur.” Merlin beamed. He knew it would be a great year. 


	20. Merry Late Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin celebrate Christmas again...   
> Or they would, if Merlin would ever wake up.

“Oh no!” Arthur shouted abruptly.

Merlin snapped awake and stared around the room, looking for whatever had worried Arthur, “Wha-”

He was lay on top of Arthur, between his legs, with his head resting on his chest. They had been forced to sleep on the couch as all the other bedrooms were taken. Lancelot and Gwen were in Lancelot's room. Morgana was in her own, presumably with Mordred. Percival had stolen Gwen's bedroom, and Gwaine and Freya had hijacked Merlin's room. All the other guests had gone back to their own rooms.

Plastic cups and empty beer bottles were strewn across the lounge. Along with party streamers and crushed peanuts.

“Can't believe I did that.” Arthur muttered, running a hand through his hair, and sighing.

He didn't seem about to elaborate, so Merlin asked, his voice heavy with sleep, “Did what?”

“I didn't give you your present.” Arthur muttered against Merlin's hair.

“Oh it's okay.” Merlin shrugged, snuggling closer to Arthur and shutting his eyes again, “I haven't given you yours either.”

“I know, but I had this whole plan to give it to you last night, since Christmas was ruined.” Arthur whined.

“Give it to me today then.” Merlin muttered, finally getting comfy enough to fall asleep again.

“Good idea!” Arthur shouted again, Merlin's eyes snapped open.

Arthur jumped up, forcing Merlin to move and grabbed the front door keys off the table. Merlin groaned angrily and flumped back onto the sofa, it was cold against the leather without Arthur there. He found Arthur's jacket on the floor and wrapped it around his shoulders. He watched Arthur shove his bare feet into his shoes and unlock the door.

“Arthur, it's, like... night-time.” Merlin said, too tired to look at what time it was exactly, “It can wait until morning”

“It's fine, I'm only going to my car.” He walked outside into the snow.

Merlin sighed and shut his eyes. He was so close to falling asleep when Arthur's voice interrupted him, again.

“Here it is!” He shouted, then slapped his hand over his mouth and glanced wearily at the shut bedroom doors. Nobody appeared to shout at him so he placed the present onto the table and smiled at Merlin.

“Come open it.” Arthur said when Merlin didn't move.

“Arthur, I don't care about my present. What I care about right now,” Merlin continued quickly before Arthur could interrupt, “Is you getting your butt back over here, so I can go back to sleep.”

Arthur, looking sadly at the unopened present, dutifully walked back towards Merlin but stopped halfway there. Merlin glared at him, and a mischievous grin spread across Arthur's face. “Wouldn't you rather open my present first?” Arthur asked.

Merlin sighed and clicked his fingers, pointing to the ground in front of him, “Get over here, you prat.”

Arthur took another few steps before stopping again, smirking, he said, “I really think you should open my present.”

Merlin glared at him, “I swear to god, Arthur Pendragon, if you don't get over here right now-”

“Right, right.” Arthur said, holding his hands up in surrender.

He skipped forward and Merlin sat up to allow him back into his place. Back in position, Merlin wriggled back on top of him and wrapped his arms beneath Arthur. The warmth of Arthur's chest, and the smell of his skin was the perfect lullaby.

“Now, please, stay still so I can sleep.” Merlin ordered.

“Aye, captain.” Arthur said, saluting.

“That is not still.” Merlin complained.

“Right, sorry.” Arthur said, enveloping Merlin in his arms.

** **** **

“I really think you should wake up now.” Arthur said.

“I really think you should shut up now.” Merlin replied.

“You can't sleep the day away.” Arthur's fingers were curling a strand of Merlin's hair as he spoke.

“I can and I will.” Merlin murmured next to Arthur's chest.

“You're missing the point, Merlin.”

“And what exactly is the point, oh knowledgeable one?” Merlin deadpanned.

“You have a present to open.”

Merlin wasn't swayed though, he remained lying on Arthur with his eyes closed. He was hungover and exhausted, and he just wanted to sleep. He wanted to melt into Arthur and never move again. “Yeah, I'm still going to sleep.” Merlin said.

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur whined.

** **** **

“God, you're so lazy.” Merlin laughed as he walked back into the lounge.

Arthur was still lay in the same position he had been when Merlin was asleep on him. He let out a yawn, and watched Merlin from under his eyelashes. He took in his damp hair and his change of clothes.

“You showered without me?” He asked, pouting.

“We don't do everything together, you know?” Merlin asked, rolling his eyes.

Merlin was in the kitchen, rooting through the cupboards. He poured himself a glass of milk. Arthur stood up and joined him in the kitchen, jumping back to sit on the counter. Merlin sipped his drink and stood in front of Arthur. He leaned against Arthur's knees and kissed him.

“Not everything.” Arthur said, brushing some of Merlin's hair off his forehead, “Just the fun things.”

Merlin smirked at him, “I know, but you looked so cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you up.”

“I already told you. I'm not cute, I'm ferocious.”

Merlin left Arthur on the counter, and walked back to the couch. He sat down and pulled out a present wrapped in gold paper and placed it on the table. He raised his eyebrows at Arthur and waited for him to take a seat next to him. Arthur slid off the counter and joined him.

“Together?” Arthur asked, handing the present in red paper to Merlin and taking the present in gold paper in his hands.

“Together.” Merlin nodded.

The two of them ripped open the wrapping paper and inspected the presents given to them. Both of them laughed loudly when they saw what the other had given them.

Arthur had been given a  _Jack Daniel's_ whiskey gift set, Merlin knew it was his favourite drink. In it was a large bottle of whiskey and a hip-flask engraved with the words, “It's good to be King”. Arthur smiled.

“Thank you, it's great.” He laughed.

Merlin laughed at his own present. It was a rather large red dragon teddy, with blue eyes. Around it was a collar with the name “Flame”. Merlin remembered a sleepy conversation they'd had a long time ago, in the backseat of Arthur's car, about getting a pet dragon.

“Flame? Really? That's what we're calling our dragon?” Merlin asked.

It was either Flame or Smoky, so...” Arthur shrugged.

“Thank you, I love it.”

Merlin leaned forward and kissed Arthur again. Before he could fully pull away, Arthur kissed Merlin on the nose, “Merry late Christmas.”

Arthur caught his lips again and pushed him against the couch. Merlin let Flame fall to the floor, and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, angling up to meet his body. He wrapped one leg around Arthur's, and lost himself in the taste of his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaand thats the end of winter! So once again you can stop here, or stick with me for Spring next! It's up to you.  
> Thanks for sticking with me this far, I know my old writing is definitely not the best.


	21. Coach Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has sprung, as have exams.

“It is too early.” Merlin complained, taking a long swig of his Starbucks coffee.

“Agreed.” Freya mumbled, adding her suitcase to the pile near the coach. She had recently cut her hair, and the choppy lengths stopped at her chin. It suited her, Merlin thought.

Merlin lead the way towards the back of the coach and took a seat, Freya joined him and immediately pulled her hood over her head.  It was six in the morning, the cold morning air was making it's way onto the coach, and they were in for one long trip.  It was the first week of April and the first year History students were on their way to Château de Pierrefonds.

Merlin hadn't gotten much sleep last night, his exam timetable had been emailed to him and his exams were all in the last week of May – in seven weeks. His studying had taken priority over his sleep. His studying had taken priority over a lot of things, actually, one of which had just walked onto the coach.

Despite how early it was and how tired Merlin looked, Arthur still managed to look like his usual perfect self. He swaggered over to Merlin and Freya, and he and Gwaine took the two seats in front of them. They peeked over the back of their seats and grinned at their respective other halves.

“Morning.” They said simultaneously.

Freya and Merlin both glared at Gwaine and Arthur.

“Wow, not morning people, huh?” Gwaine asked.

Freya stuck her earphones in and shut her eyes. Sounding grumpy, she said, “I'm going to sleep for the next few hours, wake me up when we're there.”

“So Merlin,” Arthur said as Gwaine turned to sit back down, “Why didn't you answer my texts last night?”

“Erm...” Merlin skillfully avoided Arthur's gaze, “I was busy studying.”

“Studying?” Arthur asked, horrified, “Please tell that's a euphemism for cheating on me, and not that you were  _ actually  _ studying.” 

Merlin silently pulled out his large history textbook and skimmed through it. He had covered quite a bit of it last night, but he still had so much left to go. He still didn't meet Arthur's eyes, “I'm not cheating on you.”

“No, no, no.” Arthur whined, “You can't study! You definitely can't study  _now_ !”

“Why not?” Merlin asked.

“One, you're only first year, your exams are easy.” Arthur began, ticking off each finger as he spoke, “Two, you have eight weeks to study.”

“Seven weeks.” Merlin corrected, his eyes still focused on his book.

“Three,” Arthur continued as though Merlin hadn't spoken, “I don't date nerds. Four, you're only first year! Your exams are easy!”

Merlin looked back up at Arthur blankly, “I'm not a nerd.”

Arthur pssh-ed and waved his hand dismissively. His hair was soft and inviting and if they hadn't been in a public place, Merlin was sure he'd have ran his hands through it at least four times by now.

“And besides, shouldn't  _ you  _ be studying since this is your  _ final year  _ and it's super important?” Merlin asked, arching one eyebrow.

“I am studying, this trip is for my dissertation if you recall. And anyway, it's only-”

“Mr Pendragon.” Marcus Holiday – one of Merlin's history lecturers – interrupted, “Is there any reason you're dangling over the back of the coach chair?”

“Just talking to my wonderful boyfriend, Sir.” Arthur grinned.

“I'm sure your  _ wonderful boyfriend _ ,” Marcus said, making Merlin blush with embarrassment, “Would be very upset if something were to happen to you, due to your complete disregard for personal safety.” 

“I was just-”

"Just sit in your seat correctly and stop talking back. You're a third-year, you should be more mature than this.” Marcus snapped, tiring of Arthur quickly.

Arthur rolled his eyes at Merlin and Merlin stifled his laughter. Marcus watched eagle-eyed as Arthur moved to sit back in his chair correctly. Once satisfied Arthur wasn't going to move back, he walked back to the front of the coach, and began his speech.

“I trust, as a bunch of eighteen year olds, you don't need to be told how to behave. So I'll keep this short, don't be stupid and don't kill anyone. Understood?” After glaring around the coach, Marcus gestured to the driver, took his seat, and the coach set off.

Merlin leaned forward and whispered between the gap of Arthur's and Gwaine's chairs, “You should be more mature.”

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur hissed back.

** **** **

“Mer-lin.” Arthur whined in a sing-song voice, hours later.

“Arthur, if you say that one more time, I will be forced to punch you in the throat.” Gwaine complained.

“Me too.” Freya added.

“Me three.” Merlin laughed.

“Then stop ignoring me.” Arthur said to Merlin, him and Gwaine were leaning over the back of their chairs again. Marcus was oblivious to their reckless behaviour, or if not, he was just choosing to ignore them.

“I'm not ignoring you. I'm studying.” Merlin said, turning the page of his book.

“Nerd.” Arthur said.

“Agreed.” Gwaine added.

“Shut up Arthur.” Merlin said.

“Shut up Gwaine.” Freya added.

** **** **

The coach jolted and Merlin's head hit painfully against the window, waking him up. He moaned grumpily and repositioned so his forehead was leaning against the back of Arthur's chair. His arms wrapped around either side of the seat and found Arthur.

Arthur held Merlin's hands against his chest. He could feel Arthur's heartbeat beneath his shirt and shut his eyes again. Arthur began tracing a circular pattern along the top of his hands with the pad of his finger.

It would have been enough to put him to sleep, if the coach hadn't stopped abruptly. He kept his eyes clamped shut as Marcus announced their arrival and Freya wow-ed at the castle. Arthur kissed the tips of Merlin's fingers before releasing his hands and following the rest of the students off the coach.

 


	22. I Want A Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castle Adventures

After having worksheets handed out to them, all the students split off into groups and began wandering the grounds. They had the rest of the day to complete the sheet, take some notes, and explore the castle. Merlin thought this sounded a bit more like a high school trip, than one for university. They were staying the night in a nearby hotel but until then, their suitcases were going to be left on the coach.

“Yep.” Gwaine nodded, looking up at the grey and white castle in front of them.

"What?” Merlin asked.

“I want a castle.” Gwaine said, his hands on his hips.

Arthur laughed and grabbed the sheet from Freya's hands, “Okay, team-”

“We're not a team.” Merlin interrupted.

“Okay,  _team._ ” Arthur repeated, narrowing his eyes at Merlin, “Where should we start?”

Gwaine wandered over to Arthur, and the two of them began discussing the best course of action. Their aim was to get the sheet done as soon as possible and then spend the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing. Freya and Merlin rolled their eyes at each other as their boyfriends argued about where to go first.

They decided the throne room would be the best choice – agreeing that if they started on the final question and worked backwards, they could avoid all the crowds of students. Merlin and Freya followed Gwaine and Arthur as they argued some more about the exact way to the throne room.

“It smells like testosterone over here.” Freya mumbled, threading her arm through Merlin's.

*******

“Oh yeah, I could see myself sat here with a gaggle of admirers at my feet.” Arthur said, boldly, sitting down on the throne positioned in the centre of the room. He shook his blond hair off his forehead and winked at Merlin.

“Could your head get any bigger?” Merlin asked, folding his arms across his chest, and watching Arthur pretend to be king... Yet again.

Freya and Gwaine wandered around the room, looking for the answer to the question, “Who was the last King to use this throne?”. Although judging by their lingering gazes, they weren't very focused on the question.

“Merlin, you can't speak to a king like that.” Arthur said, arching one eyebrow.

“Oh yes, please accept my deepest apologies. As I was saying, I don't think you're supposed to sit there, Sire.” Merlin advised.

“You're right, Court Jester, you never lead me wrong.” Arthur said, standing up.

Merlin glared at him as he walked around the edge of the room, running his fingers along the stone walls. Merlin caught up and followed him, into the far corner of the room. They passed grandiose portraits, and tapestries that smelt vaguely of mothballs. 

“Want to go on an adventure?” Arthur whispered, raising his eyebrows excitedly at Merlin.

Merlin glanced over at Gwaine and Freya who were looking at the worksheet and talking. Gwaine was twirling a piece of Freya's dark hair around his fingers. They didn't seem to notice Arthur and Merlin stood in the corner of the room, in front of a large brown door.

“I'd never say no to a good adventure.” Merlin whispered back.

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin quickly on the lips, before pushing on the heavy wooden door. After a few hard pushes, it groaned open, revealing a long winding set of stone stairs. One final glance at each other, and Merlin and Arthur tip-toed up the stairs, letting the door close behind them.

*******

“Locked.” Arthur complained, pushing on the door again and hearing the lock click against the wood.

“Damn.” Merlin said, peeking through the small keyhole.

The large bed suggested the room had once belonged to someone important. Most of the furniture had been broken or removed but some remained inside the room, including a long dusty dining table and a large wardrobe.

“Next room?” Arthur asked, skipping down the corridor.

At the end of the corridor, Merlin could see a door with a sign reading “STAFF ONLY” so they carefully avoided that door. So far, their adventure hadn't been very entertaining. They'd found a lot of locked doors, and several security guards (who they had effectively avoided).

Merlin followed Arthur's excited jogging, listening for the sound of footsteps coming after them. Arthur pushed on the next door he found and it opened up to another set of winding concrete stairs. The two of them ran up them, stopping at each glass-less window in the wall to see how high they were.

Finally they reached the top, where another wooden door waited for them. Arthur pushed on it and it eventually gave way, creaking due to lack of use. They stepped out, blinking into the sun. They were at the top of one of the turrets. Looking down over the edge, into the courtyard, they saw groups of people milling around, but they were far too small to tell if they recognised any of them.

After spending some time pointing out their favourite part of the castle and joking about what it would be like to live there with their pet dragon, Arthur asked, “I've never asked. What do you want to be when you finish University?”

“I'm not sure. I only took History because it's my favourite subject.” Merlin said, leaning his forearms against the stone wall, “It was that or Biology. A simple coin toss. What about you?”

“Truthfully, I want to be a Museum Curator.” Arthur said, looking out across the hills around the castle, “But my dad would never approve.”

“When has that ever stopped you before?” Merlin asked, nudging Arthur with his shoulder.

“True, true.” Arthur said, “I do have a habit of... disappointing him.”

“It's a little surprising to hear you want such a normal job.” Merlin admitted. He didn't want Arthur to get caught on the topic of his father. Neither of them needed that right now.

“Is that just a nice way of calling me arrogant?” Arthur laughed, turning to face Merlin.

“No, you are, but I thought you would want to be something obnoxious, like the Prime Minister, or the King.”

“Oh, I will become king.” Arthur said earnestly, “But that's all part of my forty-two step plan to World Domination.”

Merlin laughed, and Arthur moved to hug him from behind, kissing the back of his neck softly. Merlin shivered at the rough scrape of Arthur's stubble. Arthur's arms wrapped around Merlin's chest, dragging his body closer. Merlin looked down at the grounds, as he pushed one of his legs between Arthur's.

Arthur's phone vibrated suddenly in his pocket and both of them jumped away from each other, laughing. Arthur answered the phone and blew air at Merlin's ear causing him to squirm.

“What?” Arthur asked, turning his attention away from Merlin irritably.

“Right okay... Yeah.” Arthur said to whoever was on the other end of the line, Merlin turned around to watch him, “No, we're not having sex, Gwaine, we do have some self-control... I said some, not a lot.”

To reiterate this fact, Merlin stood on his tiptoes and kissed along Arthur's jaw, pressing his torso against him. Arthur shivered in pleasure and almost forgot to reply to Gwaine.

“We're on our way, keep your pants on.” Arthur said, hanging up the phone. He glanced down at Merlin, “You, take yours off.”

He pushed Merlin up against the stone wall and nibbled at his neck. 


	23. Truth Or Dare

Freya passed the vodka and lemonade, in a two litre bottle, to Merlin, and he swallowed a mouthful, feeling it burn it's way down his throat. It tasted just awful but it helped him warm up in the chilly hotel room, so he kept drinking it.

“Your turn.” Freya said as she offered two different bowls to Merlin.

The four of them were playing the drunken version of truth or dare in Gwaine and Arthur's room. They decided to fill two empty bowls, one with truth questions in it and the other with dares in it. No one could remember which bowl was which, but it didn't matter.

Merlin took a guess and pulled a piece of paper out of one bowl.

He read it aloud and grimaced, “Trade underwear with the person on your right.”

He looked over apologetically at Freya, as Arthur and Gwaine guffawed loudly. Merlin felt heat rush up his neck, and shut his eyes in defeat.

“Off you go.” Arthur said, pointing to the bathroom. His hair was ruffled and smile was slightly lobsided, he'd drank quite a bit.

Merlin glared at Arthur, crumpled the piece of paper and threw it at him. Arthur expertly caught it and chucked it on the floor in front of him. His grin was threatening to split his face. Merlin got to his feet and, followed by Freya, walked into the bathroom. As he passed, he made sure to kick Arthur.

When they returned, Gwaine and Arthur stopped whispering instantly and looked at them both. They wore overly innocent expressions, with wide-eyes and small smiles. Merlin and Freya narrowed their eyes suspiciously. Gwaine scratched his stubble, and waited expectantly.

“Not gonna lie, I'm actually really comfy.” Freya admitted, wiggling her hips, the top of Merlin's boxers visible above her waistband.

Merlin pulled at the top of his jeans uncomfortably, “Lucky for you.”

Arthur smirked as Merlin made his way back to his place, his legs slightly bow-legged.

“So what are you wearing right now? Are they frilly? Lace? Is it a thong?” Arthur teased, his eyes falling down to Merlin's crotch.

“Shut up.” Merlin ordered, pushing Arthur's chin upright, “It's your turn.”

Arthur, having been distracted by Merlin's dare, forgot to pay attention to which bowl was which. So now he had to guess. Crossing his fingers, Arthur picked a piece of paper out and read it aloud.

“Pretend you're having an orgasm. Act it out in front of everyone.” Arthur shrugged, “Pssh, easy.”

He instantly got into the mood, winking quickly at Merlin. He threw his head back and Merlin was briefly distracted by the corded muscle that appeared, that is, until Arthur started moaning.

“Oh, _oh,_ ohhh.” Arthur moaned.

Merlin watched, he'd seen Arthur orgasm so many times, but never with this many people around. Gwaine looked away uncomfortably but Freya pulled at her collar, suddenly feeling very hot.

Arthur's hips bounced upwards and one hand left the ground to trail down his chest, “Oh _god,_ I'm gonna, _oh_ ”

Merlin had to focus very hard on not getting, well, hard. Arthur was such a good actor. Merlin felt heat travel up his neck, a mixture of arousal and humiliation. It was hard to believe Arthur was actually doing this.

“Oh, oh, yeah.” Arthur said, clenching his fists, apparently getting to the very top of his fake orgasm, he cried out, “Oh Merlin, yeah right there, I'm gonna- hnnnn.”

Gwaine had his ears covered in disgust, Merlin had his eyes covered in humiliation, and Freya was blushing slightly. Arthur, panting, looked around at them triumphantly. As though he hadn't just had a fake orgasm, Arthur turned casually to Gwaine, “Your turn.”

Gwaine shook his head, still horrified at having to witness that, and reached into one of the bowls. Arthur threw a quick glance at Merlin and smiled to himself when he noticed his boyfriend's blushing cheeks.

Gwaine finally got the truth bowl and read it to himself before he read it aloud

“Ah dammit.” He muttered.

“Come on, spill it.” Freya said.

Gwaine glared at her, and read from his piece of paper, “If you had to kiss someone in the room, besides your partner, who would you kiss?”

Freya giggled, forcing Gwaine to glare harder at her. She pulled her hair around one shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Gwaine.

“Come on, Gwaine, don't be so shy.” Arthur flirted, trailing a finger along Gwaine's jaw.

“Get off me.” Gwaine yanked his head away and slapped at Arthur's hand.

“Come on, baby, don't be like that.” Arthur said in a husky voice. 

He leaned towards Gwaine, pursing his lips. Gwaine grabbed Arthur's head in his hands before Arthur could kiss him. Freya and Merlin laughed loudly as Arthur pushed forward and eventually fell on top of Gwaine.

Gwaine shoved Arthur off and sat back up. He smoothed down his crumpled top and Arthur ran a hand through his hair, smoothing it down.

“For that, I'm going to pick Merlin.” Gwaine growled.

“Aw.” Merlin said, humbled.

“What! Him? No, pick me.” Arthur said, crossing his arms angrily.

“Wow, thanks Arthur.” Merlin said sarcastically.

“He's nicer than you, you're a bit of a prick.” Gwaine told Arthur.

“True fact.” Merlin added, drinking more alcohol.

“Shut up, you.” Arthur said, snatching the bottle out of Merlin's hands and taking a long swig.

“Okay, my go!” Freya announced, reaching for the paper filled bowls.

*******

Merlin giggled quietly as Arthur's hands tickled his waist. It was god knows what time of night, but he could still see Arthur's eyes, bright and big in the darkness. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

They were cuddling under the sheets, having retired to Arthur's bed half an hour ago, when all the pieces of paper had been pulled from the bottles. Freya and Gwaine were sleeping in the bed next to them. Hence why they were trying – and failing – to be quiet.

Arthur pushed his tongue into Merlin's mouth and tasted the mint of his toothpaste. Merlin pushed his leg in between Arthur's and pressed his body up against his. There were two layers of pajamas between them, and they wanted so desperately to remove them, but out of good conscience, they wouldn't have sex in the same room as their friends.

So instead they settled into having a bogus teen make-out session, with the alcohol making them giggle as their fingers trailed each other's skin.

“You know, my room's empty.” Merlin whispered between kisses.

“Good idea, reckon we could get there without being caught?” Arthur asked.

Technically, they shouldn't be in the same room right now, let alone the same bed. If the lecturer found out, there would be very bad consequences, but after Christmas, Merlin and Arthur were experts at sneaking around and being quiet.

Or so they thought, until Gwaine said, “Can the two people who are fucking, please shut up.”

“Agreed.” Freya added sleepily.

“You can fuck too. Let's turn this into an orgy.” Arthur offered, leaning over Merlin to look in the direction of Gwaine and Freya.

“No thanks.” Freya and Gwaine said simulteneously.

“You're no fun.” Arthur said, moving back to kiss Merlin's neck .

The sounds of kissing seemed amplified in the hotel room and eventually, sick of the constant lip smacking, Gwaine launched his pillow across the room at Arthur and Merlin. Forcing them to stop kissing and fall asleep, their legs still entangled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the angst is so close, I can almost taste it


	24. The Librarian

“Seven weeks.” Merlin said again, and turned the page.

“Seven weeks until you need to do any actual work then.” Arthur said, flicking his finger across his phone screen. Ten seconds later, his phone buzzed loudly, and he shouted, “YES!”

Merlin glared at the top of his head, as his phone told him he'd completed his Candy Crush level. It was the day after they'd returned from the castle trip and Merlin had not stopped studying. Arthur had had to take matters into his own hands by trying to physically drag Merlin away from his books.

He had failed and now had just resorted to being incredibly loud and annoying. They were in Merlin's room, on his bed and Arthur was lay on his back between Merlin's legs, with his head resting on his waist. He was having a great Candy Crush winning streak, but Merlin wasn't in the mood.

“Arthur, shouldn't you be studying?” Merlin asked, shutting the book in his hands.

Arthur angled his head to look at Merlin, “Nah.”

“Well, I need to study, so...” Merlin trailed off, looking pointedly at his boyfriend.

“What's up? Am I distracting you?” Arthur asked, turning off his phone.

He rolled over onto his front, his hands finding their way under Merlin's shirt. Merlin wriggled slightly as Arthur's determined fingers crept up his chest. Arthur was warm and Merlin wanted to sink into him. The thought of getting an F on all of his exams, however, stopped him.

“A little, yeah.” Merlin said, grabbing Arthur's hands and deliberately removing them from under his shirt.

“No, don't work. Be bad, Merlin.” Arthur breathed, moving closer to Merlin's head, his lips inches away from his. Merlin could almost feel the scrape of his stubble, “Be bad with me, Merlin, come on.”

“Arthur.” Merlin half-heartedly protested.

“Merlin?” Arthur asked softly, licking his lips.

“I need to study..."

Arthur pushed the large history textbook off the bed and it landed with a thud on the floor.

“Oops.” He shrugged, and then pressed his lips to Merlin's.

Merlin paused, his thoughts staying focused on History for a total of thirty seconds before his hands were in Arthur's hair.

*******

Merlin had never been to the library before, but there was no way he could study with Arthur around. There were seven floors according to the map in front of him, and on the fourth floor were the humanities books, including history. He waited patiently for the lift to appear and jabbed at the number four.

Once on the fourth floor, Merlin walked out to rows and rows of books. He wandered quietly down each aisle, past English, past Art and Art History, past Philosophy and then, so focused on the names of each aisle, he almost walked into the wall.

He stopped, where were the History books?

He backtracked and walked past each aisle once more, Philosophy – Art History – Art – English – Nothing.

Merlin must have looked incredibly perplexed, because just then a librarian walked over to him and offered some help.

“What are you looking for?” He asked.

Merlin looked up and the boy smiled at him. He seemed roughly the same age as Merlin. He had light brown hair that fell across his forehead, skimming the top of his black glasses – beneath which, Merlin could see coffee coloured eyes. The librarian wore a white shirt and a dark blue tie, with small yellow birds printed on it. He was quite cute.

“History.” Merlin said, noticing the light sprinkling of freckles on the librarian's face.

“Oh, you're on the right floor, but it's this way.” The boy said, leading Merlin past the aisles again.

He held open a white door Merlin hadn't seen before and then carried on towards the back of the room. Merlin followed him quietly, walking past the Religion and the Geography book aisles. They finally reached the History section, the aisles of books were wider here and between each one were small one-person desks.

“Are you looking for anything specific?” The librarian asked.

“Erm, yeah.” Merlin said, looking at the titles of the books, “It's Campbell's course book.”

“Oh, just here.” The librarian said, pulling a black and red book out and handing it over to Merlin.

“Thanks.” Merlin said, smiling at the librarian.

When Merlin could think of nothing else to say, he walked over to the only free desk, meant for two people, and sat down. He opened the book to the page he needed – The Industrial Revolution – and began making notes.

He had only written the title and the date, when the chair next to him was pulled out and someone sat down. Merlin glanced up and the librarian looked back at him, opening his own book – a second year Physics book.

“I'm Aaron.” The librarian said.

“Merlin.”

“Nice to meet you, Merlin.” Aaron said, smiling.

*******

“Where did you disappear to?” Morgana asked when Merlin walked in four hours after he had left.

“Busy with Arthur?” Gwen asked, pursing her lips and making kissing noises.

“No, actually.” Merlin said, grabbing a slice of cold pizza, “I was at the library.”

Lancelot snatched the pizza box away from Merlin's grasp, despite the fact he already had a slice in his hands, “No money, no pizza.”

“Fair enough.” Merlin shrugged, biting his pizza, “I guess I'll take my milk back. No money, no milk.”

Lancelot looked between Merlin and the pizza, before reopening the box and offering it to Merlin. Merlin grinned and took another slice.

“Thought so.” He said around the chewed pizza in his mouth.

“What's that?” Morgana asked, pointing to some green writing on Merlin's hand.

Merlin looked down, he squeezed both pizza slices into one hand, before quickly hiding his other hand behind his back. He felt heat creep up his neck and fought to keep it down. He stared intently at his pizza.

“Nothing.” Merlin said.

He knew he'd blown it when Morgana narrowed her eyes at him, but he ignored her. He dropped his pizza onto a plate and sat down next to Gwen. They all fell into silence, the only sound was the sound of their chewing, when suddenly, Gwen grabbed Merlin's hand and read the writing.

Merlin struggled before yanking his hand free, his cheeks were hot.

“Who's Aaron and why is he giving you his number?” Gwen asked.

“What!” Morgana shouted.

“Look, it's nothing.” Merlin said, standing up and picking up his plate, carefully avoiding everyone's gaze, “I didn't ask for his number, he just wrote it on my hand.”

“Does he know you have a boyfriend?” Morgana asked, hands on her hips, “Do _you_ know you have a boyfriend?”

Merlin looked back at her exasperatedly, “I'm not going to cheat on Arthur.”

“Does he know you have a boyfriend, though?” Lancelot asked, biting into a particularly cheesy slice of pizza.

“Um...” Merlin said, backing away towards his bedroom.

 


	25. Damn Those Freckles

 

Merlin leaned back in his desk chair and scratched the back of his neck. He had woken up two hours ago when Arthur had arrived, so he was still in his pajamas. Arthur stared at him impatiently, waiting for the answer to his question.

“I don't know. Aaron something.” Merlin said through a yawn.

“Let me get this straight. Yesterday, you met a cute librarian called Aaron something, who gave you his number and flirted with you for the whole time you were there. And it didn't once come up that you have a boyfriend?” Arthur asked, unblinking.

“It's not something I tend to tell people I've just met.” Merlin laughed.

Arthur didn't smile back, “I'm not saying run up and down the street wearing an I-Love-Arthur shirt and ringing a bell. I'm just saying, maybe you should tell the guy who wants to get in your pants, that 'sorry, the contents of my pants belong to a man called Arthur Pendragon.'”

“Are you jealous?” Merlin asked, spinning around to look at Arthur.

“No. I'm not jealous.” Arthur said, still not smiling, “But this Aaron something, clearly wants you.”

“Arthur-”

“Are you denying he wants you?” Arthur interrupted.

Merlin sighed and scratched his hand, the green smear of pen still visible, “What's wrong with you? You've been all... tense, ever since you came over.”

“I'm not tense, Merlin. It's just a bit annoying that I had to find out from my sister, that my boyfriend has been flirting in the library. Answer the question.”

“You clearly are!” Merlin said back, folding his arms indignantly, “I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't  _actually_ done anything wrong. I didn't even flirt back with Aaron, I didn't ask for his number, I didn't shag him in the bathroom. Stop treating me like I did.”

Arthur chewed on his cheek for a few moments, never looking away from Merlin's eyes. Eventually he stood up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door.

“Where are you going?” Merlin asked, standing up too.

“I don't want to sit around and watch you study.” Arthur shrugged, opening the door and slamming it on his way out.

Merlin sighed angrily and turned back to his books.

** *** **

“I was wondering if you'd show up.” Aaron said, taking his usual seat next to Merlin.

He flattened his hair and glanced around, briefly locking eyes with a very angry-looking blond man. He gave it no second thought, a lot of people were angry around exam time. Today, Aaron was wearing a dark blue shirt and a white tie with red polkadots.

“I need to study, I still feel like I don't know anything.” Merlin complained, his pen whizzing across his paper.

Arthur pulled his own book higher to block his face and continued eavesdropping. After his argument with Merlin this morning, he'd been furious. He was still furious, but he was also hurt. This Aaron guy  _was_ quite cute, with his freckles, and if he got any closer to Merlin, Arthur would break his glasses in half.

Unless Merlin wanted him to get closer, of course...

“Yeah, it always seems like that. Until you get the exam in front of you and you suddenly remember everything.” Aaron laughed.

Merlin laughed once, “Yeah, or I realise I don't know anything and I'll have to drop out.”

“That would never happen. You seem like a really smart person.” Aaron said.

Arthur's grip on the book became tighter, his knuckles turning white. He forced himself to focus on the paragraph in front of him, something about The Wars of The Roses, while Merlin and Aaron continued to laugh and flirt.

“ _The Wars of the Roses were fought between supporters of two rival branches of the royal_ _ House of Plantagenet. _ _ ”  _ Arthur read in his head, despite the fact that he had read this sentence approximately eight times already.

“You didn't ring me like I was expecting.” Aaron said after a while.

Arthur rolled his eyes, at least he could flirt better than Aaron. At least he had that going for him. Even if Merlin left him, Arthur could be content in his flirting skills, he thought bitterly.

“Yeah about that...” Merlin began and Arthur waited expectantly, “I have-”

“A lot of studying to do.” Aaron interrupted, “I get it. But a little text here or there wouldn't go amiss.”

Merlin didn't reply. He didn't correct Aaron's assumptions. Arthur bit into his lip. Maybe Merlin was finished with him. Maybe it only took one cute boy with freckles – damn those freckles – to make Merlin realise he was better than Arthur.

Aaron's dad would probably like Merlin. Aaron's ex probably wouldn't bully Merlin. Aaron would probably help Merlin study instead of just complain. Aaron was cute, and he and Merlin really seemed to suit each other. Not like him and Merlin.

“So what are you doing this Friday?” Aaron asked after a short silence.

“Um...” Merlin began, too focused on his studying to answer just yet.

Arthur peeked over the top of his book, looking at the back of Merlin's head, waiting with bated breath. Merlin couldn't possibly have forgotten. Not with Arthur going on about it for the past few weeks.

If Merlin had forgotten, Arthur would take that as the final piece of evidence he needed.

“I'm... Er... Nothing, I'm doing nothing.” Merlin said.

Arthur stood up abruptly and Aaron turned back to glance at him briefly. It was with all his self-control that Arthur didn't punch the freckles off his face.

Storming away, hidden behind the rows of books from Merlin's view, Arthur muttered to himself angrily. Merlin had forgotten Arthur's birthday. So now, Arthur would be spending his birthday alone, while Merlin and Aaron ran off and flirted in libraries.

Arthur jabbed violently at the ground-floor button in the lift.

 


	26. Toffee Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin vents, Arthur mopes, Gwaine and Percival drink

Merlin slammed his cup down slightly harder than he had intended. Gwen glanced up at him, her pen hovering just above her paper. Her hair was scraped back into a ponytail and she was still in her pajamas.

“S'up?” She asked, continuing to write.

"Arthur.” Merlin snapped, “He's ignoring my texts and then yesterday...”

Merlin gritted his teeth and poured himself another cup of tea. Tea solves everything, his dad always said, but right now it didn't seem to be working.

“Yesterday...” Gwen prompted.

“So yesterday, he comes over.” Merlin began, turning to Gwen like an angry housewife bitching about her husband, “And he accuses me of sleeping with Aaron.”

Gwen raised her eyebrows, shocked, her pen falling to the desk. University work taking a backseat in light of Merlin's lovelife. She nodded for Merlin to continue.

“And he acts all controlling and angry, and treats me like shit.” Merlin added, his nostrils flaring in anger.

“He didn't.” Gwen said.

“He did. I'm just tired of it. Like I'd ever cheat on him! I mean, how could he accuse me of that!” Merlin said loudly.

“Surely he didn't  _say_ you were cheating on him?” Gwen asked.

“He did.” Merlin repeated, drinking from his boiling hot tea and burning his tongue, “Anyway, I'm going back to the library. If Arthur comes, tell him I'm off being the slut he clearly thinks I am.”

Merlin stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

** *** **

In the end, Merlin couldn't bring himself to go to the library.

He stood outside, in the cool spring air, and looked up at the large building. Arthur was right, Aaron did want Merlin, he wasn't even subtle about it. And, truthfully, Merlin hadn't exactly admitted to having a boyfriend. Not because he'd cheat on Arthur – never – but because it was nice to have the extra attention. Usually it was Arthur being flirted with, by boys and girls alike, but this time it was Merlin, it was quite nice.

Now, though. Now it had begun to upset Arthur, Merlin couldn't bring himself to even step near Aaron again. If he avoided the library, he'd probably get more work done too; since all Aaron wanted to do was make plans to meet up.

Instead, of going to the fourth floor in the library, and sitting in his usual place, Merlin turned around and went into one of the many Starbucks coffee shops on this road. He ordered his favourite – a vanilla latte with an extra shot of espresso – and sat down.

He pulled out the book he had reserved and opened to the page he needed. After staring at the words blankly for a whole ten minutes, he gave up and slumped his shoulders. He dropped his face to his hands. The anger he had felt at Arthur had disappeared, and now it was just guilt. Guilt because he'd let Aaron flirt with him, guilt because he'd snapped at Arthur when he was clearly hurt, and also loneliness because he missed Arthur.

Sure, he'd seen Arthur only yesterday, but he had been upset and they hadn't hugged or kissed. Just argued.

Merlin swirled his finger in his coffee and stared out the window. If Arthur would answer his texts, Merlin would apologise a thousand times over. Resolved to at least try again, Merlin pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Arthur.

** *** **

“Can we talk? xx” Merlin's text read.

Arthur read it and reread it. His fingers hovering over the screen, waiting to type. He read the text one more time, before locking his phone and shoving it back in his pocket.

“So I said, 'if you speak to her like that one more time...'” Percival said, Arthur let his voice drown into background noise.

Arthur rested his head in one hand and and pulled off a piece of toffee cake. He crumpled it between his fingers and dropped the crumbs to the plate, uninterested.

He, Percival, and Gwaine were in the Starbucks near his flat. Arthur hated Starbucks, he'd much rather be sat in his flat watching TV. But Percival and Gwaine had insisted, claiming Arthur's constant moping around was starting to piss them off. Apparently Arthur should just “stop being a baby and talk to Merlin”. How could he talk to him though? Knowing that the second he did, Merlin would break up with him for  _Aaron._

_No,_ Arthur thought,  _No, it's better to avoid Merlin than let him break up with me._

Arthur broke off more toffee cake and tossed some into his mouth, wiping the crumbs off on his jeans.

He had only ordered the toffee cake out of habit, when Merlin would drag him to Starbucks, Merlin would secretly want some. He'd never ask for it, but Arthur could tell. The way his eyes lingered on the cake for a moment too long. Arthur would always buy it for him.

So, when he'd asked for his usual coffee, the words “and a slice of toffee cake” had come out too. It was like his subconscious was bent on torturing him. As if he wasn't feeling bad enough.

Arthur stabbed his fork into the cake violently, the smile he had held seconds ago fading away.

“Okay, I came out of the flat. I'm not crying, or moping, or anything. Can I please go back home now?” Arthur asked, his head still resting on his hand.

“No.” Gwaine and Percival said together.

“You just massacred a toffee cake, you are in no state of mind to be left alone.” Percival said.

“Then let's go somewhere else. I mean, Starbucks, really?” Arthur said, “At least take me to a bar so I can drink away my feelings, like a normal person.”

“Arthur, it's eleven in the morning...” Percival said.

“So?” Arthur asked.

Gwaine and Percival thought about this for a moment. They exchanged a glance and Percival slipped his sleeve over his watch.

“Not a bad idea, actually.” Gwaine finally said, “Horse and Carriage?”

“Right, come on. But we're doing this for you, Arthur.” Percival said, grabbing his coat.

The three of them left the coffee shop and set off on the short walk towards The Horse and Carriage Pub before midday on a Wednesday.

 


	27. Happy, Happy Birthday

At seven o'clock exactly, Friday evening, Merlin knocked on Arthur's flat. He knew Arthur wasn't there, but he still looked over his shoulder nervously. Merlin was basing a lot of hope on this one plan and if it went wrong Arthur would never forgive him. They were in a bit of a rough patch, but Merlin was sure his present would fix everything.

Gwaine opened the door two minutes later.

“Merlin!” Gwaine said happily, “Not wearing frilly knickers today, are you?”

“Two minutes! That's two minutes lost!” Merlin exclaimed, shoving his watch towards Gwaine's face.

“Whoa, Merlin. Relax. Arthur isn't due home for hours.” Gwaine said, looking concerned.

“It doesn't matter when he's due home! It matters how fast I set it all up!” Merlin said, his eyes unusually wide. He looked back at his watch. It had been three minutes now! How would he make up for all this lost time?

“Isn't arguing at the door a bit counter-productive?” Percival called from the living room.

“Shut up.” Merlin called back.

He accepted the key in Gwaine's outstretched hand and dragged his three bags into Arthur's room. Grumbling about “wasted time”.

Once inside Arthur's room, Merlin got straight to work. Merlin was determined to make this the best birthday Arthur had ever had. Not one single mention of the arguments they'd had in the week, no mention of Aaron, just rose petals and champagne. Perfect.

Exactly one and a half hours later, Merlin sighed and surveyed his work proudly.

Admittedly, it may be a bit over the top, but Merlin was sure Arthur wouldn't mind. Over the top was Arthur's style after all. The more effort Merlin put into this plan, the more likely the chance Arthur would forget Aaron.

Arthur's bed had been remade with new, clean sheets Merlin had brought. The white sheets were sprinkled with rose petals – red, white and pink. Around the room Merlin had added and lit candles. Two of which were filling the room with a sweet smell of orange flower and lemon. The others were just for atmosphere. The room was filled with a soft orange glow, and everything seemed so much more romantic.

A chocolate birthday cake was on Arthur's desk. Merlin hadn't brought cake candles, figuring the room was already filled with enough fire to take down a large forest. Next to the cake were two fancy glasses and a large bottle of champagne. The champagne hadn't been that expensive but with all the candles and rose petals, Merlin was sure Arthur wouldn't care that much.

Nervous excitement bubbling inside him, Merlin poured himself a glass of champagne and sat on Arthur's desk chair. He glanced at his watch, settling himself in for a long wait.

*******

The champagne was gone. Merlin was tipsy and angry and sad. He rubbed his eyes, his empty champagne glass rolling off his knee to the floor, and looked at his watch.

Arthur was late. He was supposed to be back by nine and now it was half past ten. Merlin had been sat in the same place, slowly drinking his way through a bottle of champagne, for ages. He stood up, his buttocks numb from the hard chair, and stumbled towards the lounge. The hallway gave a lurch, and Merlin felt something fizz sickeningly in his stomach.

Gwaine and Percival were busy playing on their Xbox, hunting each other's characters in a dystopian universe. They barely glanced up when he walked in and slumped down next to them.

“Where is he?” Merlin asked, watching the TV screen through bleary eyes.

“Dunno.” Gwaine mumbled, eyes glued to the TV.

“Call him.” Merlin ordered.

“You call him.” Percival said.

“I can't. He won't answer.”

“I thought calling him would ruin the surprise.” Percival added, violently pressing buttons as he saw Gwaine's character. Gwaine was better than Percival and shot his character instantly.

“Just, please, one of you call him.” Merlin asked sadly.

Gwaine turned away from the TV when the stats of the game came up. He didn't need to look to know he'd won, again. He pulled out his phone and dialed Arthur's number, clapping Merlin encouragingly on the back. Merlin rested his head on the sofa arm, the room spinning from the alcohol.

“Where are you?” Gwaine asked, “I'm sure a football game doesn't last this long.”

Gwaine was silent and Merlin heard a buzzing as Arthur spoke.

“Don't be a knobhead!” Gwaine said abruptly, “Get your arse back to this flat now.”

More buzzing and Gwaine stood up, quickly, and shouted, “What! No!”

Merlin jerked up and stared at Gwaine.

“Don't be an idiot.” Gwaine commanded, “Get back to this flat now, or I'll send Percival to come pick you up.”

A bit more buzzing and then Gwaine hung up the phone. He took his seat next to Merlin again, “He's on his way.”

“What was that about?” Merlin asked wearily.

“Arthur has made some bad decisions.” Gwaine said avoiding Merlin's gaze, then he picked up his controller and offered it to him, “Want a game?”

*******

Merlin was lay on Arthur's rose-petalled bed, when he walked in. Arthur's eyes were bleary and red and he'd clearly been drinking. Merlin couldn't exactly say anything, he'd only just started to feel better from the champagne. He sat up, and stared at Arthur.

“Oh.” Arthur said when he met Merlin's eyes. He barely glanced at the candles or the cake; either too drunk to notice or just unimpressed.

There was an awkward silence where neither of them spoke. Arthur sat down on his desk chair and scratched his chin. Merlin could smell the cheap alcohol on him from here. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and waited for some kind of explanation. When Arthur merely looked at him, Merlin gritted his teeth.

“Where were you?” Merlin asked, an undercurrent of anger in his voice.

“What's it to you?” Arthur countered.

“For God's sake Arthur!” Merlin shouted, standing up to glare at him, “What the hell have I done wrong?”

"Don't shout at me.” Arthur replied simply.

“No! I'll shout at you if I want! You can't tell me what to do.” Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe not, but Merlin felt like he was going to start crying. In the hopes of holding it off, he carried on shouting.

“You haven't even noticed what I did for you!” He gestured around the room at the candles and the now-crumpled bedsheets.

Arthur looked around, nodding slowly, “Yeah. It's nice.”

“Nice? Fucking  _nice_ ? That's it! That's all you're going to say?” Tears were beginning to blur Merlin's vision now.

“What else should I say?” Arthur asked, barely looking at Merlin, “Maybe Aaron would appreciate it more than me.”

Merlin felt like Arthur had physically slapped him, “That's what this is about?”

“What  _what_ is about?” Arthur asked innocently, picking at a piece of fluff on his shirt.

“You being a dick to me.”

“I'm not being a dick, Merlin! You're being the dick!” Arthur suddenly shouted back.

Merlin had to take a step back. Arthur had never shouted at him like, and now that it was happening, Merlin could see how intimidating Arthur could be. Merlin had no idea where this fury was coming from. In one fell swoop, all of Merlin's anger disappeared.

“You clearly don't give a shit about me! Why don't you just break up with me and get it over with.” Arthur growled.

“I don't want to break up with you.” Merlin whispered.

Arthur acted like he hadn't heard, “You haven't paid the slightest bit of attention to me all week. It's my fucking birthday, Merlin. What have I had off you? Nothing. Not even a text.”

“Look around. I did all this for you!” Merlin said, tears welling in his eyes.

“What? Some rose petals and some candles. I'm supposed to be impressed?” Arthur asked.

“Arthur...” Merlin asked, his voice was no longer angry, it was more like he was begging Arthur to stop. They were both upset, and drunk, and any minute now one of them would say something stupid. Merlin felt like everything was falling apart, he just wanted to be happy again. With Arthur.

“Stop it, Merlin!” Arthur ordered, when Merlin swiped at the tears on his cheeks, “Stop acting like you're the victim. When all you've done all week is ignore me and flirt with Aaron.”

“I didn't flirt with Aaron.” Merlin said, his voice breaking.

“Right. Sure. So you didn't make plans with him to go out tonight?” Arthur asked.

“No, I told him I had... Wait.” Merlin said, drawing his eyebrows together, “How do you know about that?”

Arthur didn't reply, he just glared intimidatingly at Merlin. He shifted from foot to foot, and Merlin narrowed his eyes at him.

“Did you follow me to the library?” Merlin asked calmly.

Arthur didn't reply again, he just clamped his mouth shut.

“Arthur. Did you listen in to mine and Aaron's conversations? Is that how little you trust me?” Merlin asked, a mixture of hurt and anger swirling in his chest.

“Don't act so innocent-” Arthur began.

Merlin cut him off though, “You're unbelievable.”

Neither of them spoke for a few moments. They just glared at each other. Arthur folded his arms across his chest, and Merlin waited for some form of apology. After a few moments of staring at Arthur, Merlin grabbed his jacket off Arthur's bed and stormed towards the door.

“Fine. Fuck you.” Merlin said, slamming the door on his way out.

Arthur grabbed one of the glasses and launched it at the wall in fury. It smashed against the wall and fell in a shower of glass to the ground. 


	28. How To Deal With Heartbreak

Merlin wouldn't move from the sofa. He remained curled up in a ball, crying, while watching Titanic. Gwen tried to coax him to watch a comedy, he refused. Morgana tried to convince him to have some freshly made chocolate cake, he refused. Lancelot called him a girl and then tried to get him to drink his pain away, he refused.

Gwen started shouting at Lancelot. Merlin barely heard her but he got the basics of it. She was angry because him and Arthur had been together almost as long as Gwen and Lancelot, and if they broke up, she guessed Lancelot would be too macho to cry. Lancelot replied with something overly masculine and Gwen got angrier.

Eventually, they agreed that they wouldn't break up, so there would be no need to cry.

Merlin switched Titanic over when it ended, and put on Love Actually. Morgana sighed next to him. She pulled his head into her lap and kissed the top of his ear. Merlin, had to admit, he felt a lot better with her here.

He also had to admit he felt like a complete idiot, but that didn't stop the tears from coming.

** *** **

Arthur, on the other hand, couldn't lie around and cry. He needed to keep active. So he played football with some lads from his course, until his legs ached and he was forced to stop. He dropped down onto the wooden bench, panting heavily.

During the game, he could keep Merlin out of his mind. Now that he was sat watching other's play, he couldn't stop the image of the hurt raven-haired boy from coming to mind. Every time he pictured the sadness on Merlin's face, he wanted to punch himself. He had hurt Merlin, purposely.

He had overreacted, he knew it. He had been drunk and had completely belittled Merlin's birthday present – which, now that Arthur thought about it, had been beautiful. Merlin could have done nothing except give Arthur a smile, and it would have been enough.

All the thing's he'd said to Merlin, what he could remember at least, were horrible. He couldn't come back from this, Merlin would never forgive him. He'd never forgive himself. Merlin may have flirted with a stranger, but Arthur had been overly cruel. He poured some water into his mouth and wiped sweat off his forehead. The sun was warm, summer was fast approaching.

Gwaine glanced over at him from the pitch but didn't move to come over. Gwaine and Percival had heard the argument last night and both of them agreed whole-heartedly that Arthur was in the wrong. Arthur made no effort to persuade them. He let them shout at him and call him a jerk, because he deserved it.

He hadn't only argued with Merlin, he had lied to them about where he had been last night. He hadn't been playing football like he'd claimed, he had been drinking – a lot – with some girls. His exact thoughts were  _if Merlin can flirt, so can I._ And that was possibly the stupidest thought he'd ever had.

** *** **

If he could stop crying, Merlin would feel better.

But he couldn't.

And if he could stop picturing Merlin's face, Arthur would feel better.

But he couldn't.

** *** **

“Help me.” Arthur begged.

“No.” Morgana said.

Arthur sighed and rubbed a fist into his eye until he saw lights on his eyelid. He gripped his phone tighter.

"Please.” He whined into the receiver.

“No.” She said sternly, “You got into this mess. You can fix it.”

“Morgana, look at him right now.” Arthur said.

Morgana did as she was told, looking at Merlin over her shoulder, from where she stood in the kitchen. He was lay across the couch, like he had been all day, staring blankly at the TV. While she was watching he sneezed abruptly. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, but he was visibly shaking. Maybe he was getting a cold.

Or maybe he was just heartbroken.

“Is he sad?” Arthur asked quietly.

“Sad isn't the word.” Morgana admitted, “But I still won't help you.”

“Why?” Arthur asked.

“Because he's my friend.”

“I'm your brother.” 

“Step-brother.” Morgana corrected in an undertone.

“Whatever.”

“I won't help you. I don't think he wants you to win him back.” Morgana whispered, leaning her hip against the kitchen counter.

“Did he say that?” Arthur asked, sadly. If Merlin didn't want him back, he'd let him go. He didn't want to, but he'd have to.

“No but... Look, it's late and he's sad. He's going to figure out who I'm talking to. I don't want him to think I'm on your side.”

“There are no sides!” Arthur said, “Even  _I'm_ on Merlin's side. My side doesn't exist. My side is for complete morons.”

“Well... You're not wrong. I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising anything. I'm not going to help with any big romantic gestures, I am just going to talk to my friend, okay?”

“Thank you, Morgana.”

“Whatever.” She hung up and placed the phone on the kitchen counter.

Grabbing the tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, she walked over to Merlin. He was now watching The Simpsons, but he wasn't laughing at the jokes. She slid onto the couch, forcing Merlin to move his legs. He shuffled into a sitting position and glanced at her.

“Really?” He asked, looking at the ice cream, “Isn't ice cream a bit cliché?”

“What, this?” She asked, pointing to the tub, “It's not for you.”

She pulled the tub into her lap and opened it. She ate a huge spoonful of cookie dough ice cream. Merlin laughed, but the happiness didn't reach his eyes. He watched her eat another spoonful before turning back to the TV.

A spoon landed in his lap and he turned back to look at Morgana, her spoon still in her mouth.

“Just eat.” She mumbled around the spoon.

“I'm not going to eat away my feelings.”

“Who said anything about feelings? I wasn't aware you had to be sad to eat ice cream.” Morgana said.

Merlin took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it, feeling it melt in his mouth. He could see why people chose ice cream when they were sad. He wasn't sure how he felt. A mixture of anger, guilt, and sadness swirled in his chest. Right now, sadness was winning out, but later he was sure the guilt would come. He had brought this on himself. Arthur didn't deserve what Merlin had done. He should have told Aaron the truth.

“So, are you and Arthur finished?” Morgana asked, albeit a bit insensitively.

“Oh.” Merlin said, swallowing his ice cream, “Is that why you're being so nice to me?”

“I'm always nice to you.” Morgana said dismissively, “But are you broken up?”

“I don't know.” Merlin admitted, looking away from her, “Maybe.”

“Maybe? How can you be maybe broken up?”

“Morgana, I don't want to talk about it.” Merlin snapped.

“But you should anyway.” Morgana said, unfazed by Merlin's anger. She licked her spoon clean, and reached for the remote. Flicking off the TV, she angled to look at him, waiting for him to talk.

“How will that help?” Merlin asked, avoiding her gaze. He didn't want to talk about Arthur, or Aaron, or himself. He just wanted to be sad and watch movies. Merlin folded his arms across his chest, “Seriously, how will explaining all of it help?”

“Erm...” Morgana hesitated.

“He asked you to check didn't he?” Merlin asked coldly.

“...No.”

“Im going to bed.” Merlin said, dropping his spoon into the tub and walking off.

 


	29. Seven Weeks Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was no chapter last week because I was in Portugal, but here ya go

“What did you write for question seven?” Freya asked Mordred.

“Erm, what was question seven again?” Mordred asked, his books balanced on his knees.

“The Treaty of Versailles was the peace settlement between Germany and Allied powers that officially ended WWI. What did it not allow?” Freya quoted, like she was reading the question in front of her.

Merlin scratched his head with the back of his pen. The sun was glaring down on him and he was sweating. It was the week of exams but that wasn't the only thing that had been stressing Merlin out. He hadn't seen Arthur since his birthday,  _seven weeks ago_ .

Truthfully, he wasn't sure if he missed him. He certainly wasn't crying anymore. His chest didn't hurt. He could continue to revise for his exams without thinking about him. Seven weeks and a whole bunch of exams had helped Merlin move on.

Maybe it was for the best.

Still, when he thought of how long it had been since he'd last seen Arthur, his shoulders slumped. How had seven weeks passed so fast? He never thought he'd spend this time without Arthur.

“A German Navy.” Mordred said, squinting his eyes in the sun.

“Oh no!” Freya said, “I didn't put that! Merlin, what did you put?”

“Um...” Merlin said, trying to remember his answer, “I put a German Air Force.”

Merlin sneezed and cleared his throat. He couldn't stop sneezing recently. He was getting sick. He'd been on the cusp of the flu for a long time, it was just when it would strike that was unknown. It was just a coincidence, of course, but this flu had been growing since Merlin had fallen out with Arthur.

“Me too!” Freya said, happily. 

“I guess I got that wrong.” Mordred said, shrugging.

The three of them, sitting on the grass outside their exam building, turned back to their books and continued reading. Occasionally quizzing each other and talking about what they didn't understand. They had another exam tomorrow, and, thankfully, it was their last exam. So by the end of tomorrow, they'd be free.

* * *

 

There was a loud knocking on their front door, none of them made any effort to get up though. Gwaine, Percival, and Arthur were all locked in an epic battle on the Xbox, fighting aliens and each other. As usual, Arthur was winning. He was the unbeaten champion – which was why Percival and Gwaine wouldn't invite him to play anymore.

Their exams started next week and Arthur was confident enough in his knowledge that he didn't need to study. This was the end of his time at University but he had a long lease on the flat, so they would live here for a few more weeks after exams, before he was forced to move back in with Uther (or quickly scramble to find a place of his own).

“Come in.” Arthur called loudly, over the sound of gunfire.

They all distantly heard the door open, followed by footsteps.

“How much do we owe you?” Gwaine called, not turning around to see who it was.

“What?” The visitor asked.

“For the pizza, what do we owe?” Gwaine clarified, mashing the controller buttons with his fist.

“Oh... I'm not the pizza man.” The visitor replied.

“Then why are you here?” Percival asked, dropping his controller into his lap as his character was killed, again.

“I'm here to talk to Arthur.” The visitor said.

Arthur didn't recognise the voice. He distantly wondered who it was. He didn't have to completely focus on the game, Gwaine was nowhere near as good as he was.

“Two minutes. I just need to...” Arthur trailed off, strategically pressing buttons until Gwaine's character and three final aliens lay dead on the ground, “Done!”

Arthur stood up, raising his arms like a champion, and turned to face the visitor. His hands dropped back to his sides when he saw who it was.

“You.” Arthur said.

“Aaron.” The visitor replied.

“I know your fucking name.” Arthur said.

There was an awkward silence. Percival and Gwaine looked between Arthur and Aaron, preparing themselves to restrain Arthur if he were to attack. Or not, they might just let him go, after all, this Aaron guy had ruined Merlin and Arthur's relationship. While Arthur, and even Merlin, hadn't helped, it could all be brought back to Aaron.

“So what's up?” Arthur said, his voice strangely calm.

He turned to sit back down and picked up his controller. He clicked for a new game and waited for Percival and Gwaine's characters to join. The joined slowly, shooting confused glances between Arthur, Aaron, and the screen.

“Do you play?” Arthur asked Aaron when he sat down on the far chair.

“No.” Aaron replied. Today he was wearing a pink shirt, his tie was black with pink triangles on it.

Arthur, Gwaine, and Percival's characters were each spawned in different places. Immediately, they were set upon by dozens of ugly aliens.

“So, like I said, what's up?” Arthur asked, between shooting aliens.

“I just wanted to let you know...” Aaron said, his eyes pulled towards the TV, “I'm dating Merlin.”

Gwaine and Percival's characters froze on screen as they both turned to frown at Aaron. Arthur, however, had killed all his aliens and was now making his way through the rusted spaceship, collecting ammo along the way.

“Right, noted.” Arthur said.

“He's happy with me. Happier without you.” Aaron said, trying to push Arthur to breaking point.

Arthur wasn't interested though, his character had located Percival's character, trying to fight his way through the aliens. Not only that, but he hadn't seen Merlin for seven weeks. He wouldn't consider himself over Merlin, but he could at least be happy for him. Maybe Merlin and Aaron were meant to be.

“Look, I'll admit something.” Arthur began, shooting down several aliens to get to Percival, “When I saw you here, I was tempted to punch you.”

Arthur spoke in such a calm voice, it was rather unsettling. Aaron didn't seem uncomfortable though. He had a smug, very punchable, look on his face. Even Gwaine and Percival felt like they'd punch him if he didn't leave soon.

“However,” Arthur continued, his eyes still glued to the game, “Thanks to my _wonderful_ self control, you're still standing.”

There was a long pause as Arthur, too focused on chasing Percival's character, fell into silence.

“And then, when you had the audacity to come into my home and tell me you're dating my ex-boyfriend, and that he's happier without me. Well, let's just say, you're lucky to be awake right now.”

“See, I'm a pretty violent person,” Arthur continued, “I'm one of those guys, that can't just let their feelings go. I have to vent my anger.”

As Arthur spoke he had finally trapped Percival's character. Percival realised he was trapped and resorted to shooting at Arthur's character – and missed every time. Soon his character was out of ammo.

“So, the second you said you were dating Merlin. Telling me  _only_ so you could piss me off. I wanted to jump up and punch. Your. Stupid. Cocky. Bastard. Face.” With each word, Arthur pounded his controller buttons, making his character stab Percival's character repeatedly.

Aaron had the sense to look scared. His eyes were wide, staring fearfully at Arthur.

“But then I remembered,” Arthur said, making his character turn and go on the hunt for Gwaine, “that it's been seven weeks and I don't own Merlin. As much as I miss him, as much as I want to punch you, I won't do anything. You're his boyfriend, and I would never hurt him like that. Because I like Merlin enough to let him be happy.”

He couldn't find Gwaine's character so he settled on killing some aliens, “Even if he ends up with you, you rat, I'm not going to try to stop him. You can get married or whatever, and if he's happy I am fine with that. He deserves to be happy and he probably won't have that with me.”

Aaron didn't say anything. He stared at Arthur, silently, before standing up and leaving the flat. Once the door shut behind him, Arthur paused the game and sighed a long sigh. His shoulders were tense, and he felt a headache starting in his temple.

“That took all of my willpower.”

“And mine.” Gwaine admitted, “I'm glad you didn't kill my character, otherwise nothing would have stopped me from launching the controller at him.”

Arthur laughed and resumed the game, turning his character to run down the corridors of the spaceship.

“He's a slimy one, isn't he?” Percival asked, watching Gwaine and Arthur playing the game.

“He's a twat. Something must be done.” Arthur said, ignoring how much he sounded like the evil villain in a story.

 


	30. Soup for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is sick, Arthur is desperate, exams are over

Merlin walked out of his final exam. Despite how badly he thought he'd done, the smile on his face was huge and genuine. Ignoring the rain, he hugged Freya and Mordred and agreed to meet up with them this weekend. They walked off to get some coffee, but Merlin just wanted to go back to bed and sleep until summer. During that whole exam, he'd been coughing and close to falling asleep. Merlin sniffed and prayed he wasn't getting sick, not now he was free to stop studying.

Rain ran through his hair and down his face, pelting against him aggressively. He shivered, zipping his jacket up against the wind. He was full of germs, and suffering badly. There was a long walk to his flat, and he wasn't sure he'd make it.

He was walking away from the building when he realised his day was about to get a lot worse.

_Or better,_ a small voice in his head offered.

Arthur was on the other side of the road, leaning against his car. His hair was plastered to his forehead and he wasn't wearing a jacket. He must have been cold and wet. Still, when he saw Merlin, he smiled.

Arthur wasn't expecting a returning smile from Merlin. In fact, when Merlin turned and walked away faster, Arthur wasn't the least bit surprised. Jogging, to catch up, Arthur felt puddles of water seep into his shoes.

“Merlin, wait.” He called, finally catching up.

Merlin didn't reply, he just pulled his collar up higher to protect against the rain.

“I know, I know. I'm the biggest dickhead in the whole world. I just wanted to... I don't know. See how your exams are going.” Arthur said, he was finding it hard to get his words out. He'd never been tongue-tied before, but then, he'd never cared about someone this much before.

Merlin still didn't reply, he just turned to glance at Arthur and then looked away.

“My exams went well. Thanks for asking.” Arthur said, after a pause, filling in the words Merlin refused to say. The rain was beginning to lighten now, and Arthur shook out the raindrops in his hair.

“My bed still smells like roses...” Arthur said, trying to coax out one word, one smile, some kind of acknowledgment, “I see what you meant, when you said I don't change my sheets enough.” Arthur laughed a short laugh, but Merlin didn't.

“Merlin.” Arthur said loudly, grabbing Merlin's arm and spinning him around, “I'm sorry.”

Merlin yanked away and folded his arms across his chest. He was cold and shivering and Arthur wanted so badly to give him a jacket. He doubted Merlin would accept it. Not that he had one to give anyway. Arthur wished he'd brought a towel or a blanket. Merlin was so small, he was going to get sick if he stayed out in the rain.

“I am.” Arthur said earnestly, “I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to... I never wanted any of this.”

“I know.” Merlin said quietly, his voice barely audible over the hammering of the rain.

“I know you probably hate me and believe me, I hate myself. But is there any chance you could, maybe...” Arthur seemed to change his sentence halfway through, “Get your boyfriend to stop coming to my house?”

“My boyfriend?” Merlin asked, evidently confused.

“Partner, then. Whatever you want to call him. I get that you like him, but I can't stand him.” Arthur admitted, shoving his hands into his jean pockets, “And I'm sure he's just trying to defend you or something, but... Just, yeah, please tell him.”

“Right... erm... sure, I'll tell... him.” Merlin said, his eyebrows drawing together.

The two of them couldn't think of anything else to say. They just stood, avoiding each other's gaze, in the cold. Arthur wanted to continue this conversation. It had been seven weeks since he'd head Merlin's voice, and he didn't want to stop. Now he was stood in front of Merlin, Arthur felt like he'd been punched in the chest. Had Merlin always been this cute?

How had Arthur let him go?

“Do you want a lift?” Arthur asked, “I mean, my car's all the way down there, but it's warm and dry.”

Merlin bit his lip, glancing towards Arthur's car back the way they'd came. Arthur could tell what he was going to say before he said it.

“No, I'm okay.” Merlin said, looking at his feet, “It's not that far to my flat now.”

Arthur swallowed and nodded, he smiled, trying not to show his disappointment. They both knew it was another fifteen minutes to Merlin's flat, “Yeah. Okay. Well, see you.”

“Yeah... Bye.” Merlin said.

A further few seconds passed, both of them looked at each other, before they went their separate ways. Cursing themselves for not saying what they wanted to.

********

Merlin sniffled. All that time spent in the rain had made him sicker. He should have just accepted Arthur's lift, he'd probably be healthier right now. Although, he wasn't sure he would have been able to handle being alone with Arthur. He had looked good today. Wet and dripping, and beautiful. Merlin had missed his smile, and his voice, and him.

Merlin spooned more hot soup into his mouth and felt it warm his stomach, pushing away all thoughts of Arthur.

Someone knocked on the door and Merlin sighed. Not only were Gwen, Lancelot and Morgana all out (either in exams or the library), meaning Merlin would have to answer the door; Merlin could also guess who it was.

Aaron had not left Merlin alone for the past seven weeks. They weren't dating. Merlin didn't want anything to do with him. After Merlin had told him he'd broken up with Arthur, he was totally unsympathetic. He had been mean about Arthur and didn't care how upset Merlin got. All he wanted was to get in Merlin's bed, and Merlin was determined to keep him very far away from it.

When Merlin had told him he didn't want Aaron to be his boyfriend, he wouldn't accept it. Sure, on TV the big winning-love-back gestures were cute, but in reality they were just creepy. Merlin really didn't need huge confessions of love or extravagant gifts. He preferred the simple, like kissing on a swing bench in the snow, or going for a surprise drive in the middle of the night.

Merlin grumbled and forced himself to stand up. He placed his tomato soup on the table and pulled his blanket tight around his shoulders. He staggered to the door and opened it.

“Aaron, I'm not feeling well, maybe you should...” Merlin trailed off when he saw who it was.

“You're not well?” Arthur asked.

“Erm... No. The rain, I guess.” Merlin shivered as the cold air made it's way into the flat. The rain was gone but it still wasn't warm. Merlin sniffed, “Why are you here?”

“I need you to forgive me.” Arthur said.

"What?” Merlin asked.

“I wasn't going to do this. I promised myself I'd never try to force you to forgive me. But I need you to, Merlin.” Arthur confessed.

“You don't have to love me.” Arthur continued, when Merlin opened his mouth, “You don't even have to like me. You can punch me in the face right now, if you want to. But before you do, I need you to tell me you forgive me.”

His words were joking and light, but his eyes were serious and sad. He leaned against the door jamb and waited for Merlin to speak, chewing the inside of his cheek. Merlin moistened his lips. Arthur's eyes darted down to Merlin's lips briefly, before moving back up to his eyes.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak. Only a squeak came out. He smiled, embarrassed, and cleared his throat. Arthur smiled back.

“Come in.” Merlin said, opening the door wider and walking back to his seat.

Arthur hesitated at the door, before doing as he was told. He walked in and sat on one of the leather chairs, watching Merlin eating his soup. His hair was dry now, and he'd changed clothes. He was wearing a plaid shirt. Merlin recognised it, despite the fog in his head – Arthur had worn that shirt when they'd gone for their midnight drive, all those months ago.

“So, erm...” Arthur said, with no idea what was going on.

Merlin slurped his soup loudly, and explained, “It was cold outside, I'm already sick enough.”

“Right.” Arthur paused, “So, do you?”

“Forgive you?”

“Yeah.”

“Forgive you for what?” Merlin asked, raising one eyebrow.

“For being drunk and shouting at you. And being jealous, and almost punching Aaron in the face.” Arthur listed, counting on his fingers, “For punishing myself for what I did, by leaving the rose scent in my room. For acting like I'm fine without you, and spending the last seven weeks pretending just that.”

Once he started, he found he couldn't stop, “For chasing you down the street after your exam. For showing up to your house without an invite. And most of all, for not taking care of you when you're sick.”

Merlin smiled but hid it with another spoonful of soup. After he'd swallowed, he said, “You've done a lot of things to feel guilty for.”

He stopped speaking and broke into a fit of coughing. Finishing with a pitiful groan, clutching at his sore throat. He pulled the blanket tighter to him. He was wearing so many layers, how was he still cold?

“I'm going to go.” Arthur said, standing up.

“What! Why?” Merlin asked quickly.

“Because you're sick, and I don't want you to waste your health on answering my questions. Just get healthy and we'll talk.” Arthur said, he pulled his car keys out of his pocket.

“You're an idiot.” Merlin said.

“Excuse me?” Arthur asked.

“Just make me more soup and stop trying to leave me.” Merlin ordered, handing his bowl over to Arthur.

“Uhm...” Arthur hesitated, Merlin had never been so demanding before, “Tomato or lentil?”

“Surprise me.”


	31. Rat Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing what some soup can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF SPRING

Arthur did just that. He surprised Merlin, by being caring and attentive. He brought Merlin hot soup and Merlin was sure, if he asked for a specific soup that could only be bought from a specific shop, miles away, Arthur would go out and get it. Hell, he'd probably hijack a plane if Merlin asked for authentic french onion soup.

Arthur was sat in the leather chair nearest the sofa, reading the back of an aspirin packet. He kept casting worried glances at Merlin on the sofa. Merlin stared back at him through red-rimmed eyes, yanking his blankets up to his chin. He wondered how long it would take before Arthur cuddled him, and how much begging would be involved.

“I'm cold.” Merlin repeated.

“Do you want more soup?” Arthur asked.

“No, I want you to warm me up.” Merlin mumbled, burying his head in his duvet.

“Merlin...” Arthur protested again, “You're sick and you'll regret this. I don't want to take advantage of your illness.”

“You're not taking advantage! You're doing your work as a carer, and keeping me happy.” Merlin whined.

“No. You're tired, and I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have let you take aspirin, Night Nurse,  _and_ Beechams cold and flu.” Arthur worried, eyes flicking back to the aspirin packet.

“I'm fine.” Merlin muttered, his eyes closing. He was fine, mostly, he just wanted Arthur's body next to his. Arthur was always so warm, like a walking, talking space heater.

“Although, I am still  _really, really cold._ ” Merlin added in a pitiful voice.

Arthur stood up and for a moment, Merlin thought he'd come over and cuddle. But he didn't. He just disappeared for a few minutes and then came back, carrying yet another blanket. Merlin groaned. How many blankets did this flat have!

“Here.” Arthur said, stretching the blanket across Merlin on the sofa.

“No.” Merlin complained, throwing all the blankets off himself and to the floor.

“Merlin.” Arthur scolded, picking them up and throwing them back over him.

“Stop.” Merlin said, pushing them off him again.

“Are you too hot now?” Arthur sighed, reaching over and feeling Merlin's forehead.

To Arthur's hand, he felt clammy and hot. Maybe keeping him uncovered would be better for his health. Arthur knew some paracetamol would bring his fever down, but he was worried about giving Merlin too many drugs. Merlin had seemed to get worse as more time passed. It had started with Merlin coughing and sneezing, but now he was very hot, talking nonsense, and having trouble staying awake.

“No. I just want to cuddle. Arthur, please.” Merlin spoke so quietly, Arthur had to kneel down in front of him to hear.

“Merlin.” Arthur whined quietly.

Merlin's eyes fluttered open and he pinned Arthur down with a surprisingly intense stare, “Please.”

Arthur sighed and rested his forehead against Merlin's hot forehead. He was sweaty and kind of gross, but Arthur didn't mind. He just wanted Merlin to feel better... no matter what he had to do.

“Fine.” Arthur conceded after a moment, “But only because you're sick.”

Merlin grinned triumphantly. After a bit of wiggling and bickering, Merlin finally got what he wanted.

They weren't the same cuddles they'd shared before Aaron. It mostly involved Merlin's head resting on Arthur's lap, or his waist, or his shoulder, or on his chest. Arthur still refused to cuddle properly, because Merlin was “drugged and confused”.

Every time he said this, Merlin would insist he wouldn't regret it, but Arthur would ignore him and keep his arms firmly by his side – his head definitely not nuzzling into Merlin's neck, no matter how much he wanted it – as Merlin made himself comfy.

Merlin's favourite position was to sit in Arthur's lap. His legs stretching across the sofa, and resting his head on Arthur's muscled shoulder. From here, he could smell Arthur's aftershave, and in those brief drug-addled naps, Merlin could imagine nothing had changed since the castle trip. That he wasn't sick or tired, he was just happy with Arthur and they were cuddling while watching CSI or some other cheesy day-time show.

Once when he was half-asleep, he was sure he felt Arthur's arms encircle him, but when he woke up minutes later, they were back by his side.

********

At about half two, Arthur checked to see if Merlin was still asleep. It had been half an hour since he'd said anything and this was the longest nap he'd had. Looking down, Arthur found Merlin's eyes closed, his chest rising and falling gently with even breaths. He was fast asleep. Arthur very carefully, wiggled his arms underneath Merlin. One arm around his back and the other under his legs. With a small groan, he shuffled forward and lifted himself and Merlin off the couch.

Merlin let out a sigh and Arthur froze. Thankfully, Merlin stayed asleep, and Arthur could carry him back to his bedroom without worrying about waking him. He gently lowered Merlin to his bed. Before he could think it through fully, he brushed his fingers through Merlin's hair. Merlin shuffled in his sleep, and Arthur ran back to the lounge to grab his blankets.

When he walked back into Merlin's bedroom with his blankets, Merlin was awake, although Arthur wasn't sure how aware he was. Arthur spread the blankets over Merlin and, like a very good nurse, kissed Merlin on the forehead. He still felt clammy and hot, but he seemed happy enough. Arthur was about to leave when Merlin called him.

"Stay with me.” Merlin begged, his voice muffled by his pillow.

“I can't, Merlin.” Arthur said, sounding pained, “I want to. I so want to. But I already cuddled with you and you might wake up tomorrow and be angry at me.”

“Please.” Merlin begged, the same way he had hours ago when Arthur had given into his begging.

Arthur was stronger this time, “You aren't even fully aware. You'll regret this.” 

“That didn't stop you our first night together, remember?” Merlin asked sleepily.

Arthur smirked. Of course he remembered. Arthur walked forward and knelt beside Merlin's head, “You weren't this sick on that first night. You were sober, so was I, and you didn't have a boyfriend.” Arthur backpedaled, “Okay, so I had a girlfriend, but never mind that.”

“I promise I'll come back when you're better.” Arthur added softly.

“No.” Merlin whined. He reached out his hand and accidentally slapped Arthur across the face. Arthur gasped in surprise rather than pain, and Merlin hissed, “Sorry!”

“S'fine.” Arthur said, catching and kissing Merlin's hand before tucking it back under his duvet.

“Just stay for a bit... until I fall asleep.” Merlin begged.

Maybe it was because Merlin looked so innocent and tired – or because Arthur loved him enough to give him anything he wanted – but Arthur conceded once more, and climbed on top of Merlin's bed.

He didn't get under the covers, because Merlin was already too hot. Instead, he lay on top of the covers, next to him. Merlin immediately wriggled over so his head was resting on Arthur's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and kissed the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, okay?” Arthur whispered, “And no throwing up on me.”

Arthur should have felt guilty. He knew that he should have, but he just didn't. He didn't care that Merlin was with Aaron. He didn't care that he had kissed Merlin's hand and his forehead, and cuddled with him. All he cared about was Merlin, and doing anything to make him happy. Arthur drew small circles on Merlin's arm with the pads of his fingers, and listened to his soft breathing.

Half an hour later, Arthur woke up. He had moved when he was asleep. Now he was pressed close to Merlin, face to face. So close, he could kiss him without moving more than an inch.

He didn't though, he scolded himself for falling asleep, despite how rested and happy he felt. He was supposed to be the strong one. He was supposed to be setting boundaries so Merlin didn't get upset when he realised he had cuddled with his ex. Arthur shouldn't have fallen asleep. And he certainly shouldn't have been admiring the curve of Merlin's lips while he slept.

There was another knock at the door and Arthur remembered why he had woken up. He reluctantly extracted himself from Merlin's arms, and pulled the covers back over his sleeping friend. Merlin let out a soft groan, and Arthur headed for the door quickly, before he could climb back into bed and ignore his own moral code.

His hair was messy and sticking up in parts, and since he'd fallen asleep in his clothes, they too were messy and crumpled. If he didn't know better, he'd assume he'd just had rather rough sex and gotten dressed quickly. He didn't have time to neaten himself up before the person at the door knocked again.

Arthur walked faster and pulled the door open, before Merlin woke up from all the knocking.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Aaron asked loudly.

Arthur glanced back to Merlin's bedroom, through the open door, he could still see Merlin sleeping peacefully. He pressed his finger to his lips and shushed Aaron.

“Merlin's asleep.” Arthur whispered, “What do you want?”

Aaron's eyes trailed up and down Arthur, taking in his unkempt appearance. Arthur was suddenly very glad he hadn't bothered to neaten up. He could practically see the pieces click into place in Aaron's mind.

“Why are you here?” Aaron repeated, suspicion colouring his face.

“Uhm...” Arthur said, struggling to think of a good enough lie.

If Aaron was really Merlin's boyfriend, he didn't want to tell him Merlin was sick. Partly because Arthur wanted to keep Merlin to himself while he still could, mostly because it should be Aaron taking care of Merlin, and Arthur knew it.

“Did you have sex with Merlin?” Aaron said loudly, stepping into the doorway.

Arthur shoved Aaron back out the door and, with one last glance at Merlin, he shut the door behind him. The outside, compared to Merlin's bed, was freezing. English Spring weather was notoriously fickle, and the weeks of bright sun had apparently ended forever.

“I didn't have sex with him, you idiot, he's not well. Now you're going to do us both a big favour and go back home.” Arthur growled, “And you're going to do it quietly, because if you wake up Merlin with all your shouting, I will be very,  _very_ angry. Understood?”

Aaron continued to glare. His hand flexed into a fist. Before Arthur could truly register what had happened, Aaron had launched his fist at Arthur. Instinctively, Arthur ducked and dodged the thrown punch. He grabbed Aaron's arm as it swung past his face. With very little effort, Arthur yanked on Aaron's arm, and in one swift move, he had it pinned behind Aaron's back. Aaron was flat against the wall, with Arthur holding him there.

“I'm going to pretend you didn't do that.” Arthur whispered, his voice full of menace, “Now, if you know what's good for you, when I let you go, you will walk away. Understood?” 

Aaron nodded and Arthur released him. Like a rabbit being chased by a fox, Aaron leapt away from Arthur and sprinted off. He looked back at Arthur several times, but Arthur gave no chase. He felt bad for scaring the kid, but he had started it. With one last look at Aaron's retreating form, Arthur reentered Merlin's flat.

“I thought you'd left.” He heard Merlin mumble from his bedroom.

Arthur walked over and couldn't resist the urge to kiss Merlin, innocently, on his forehead. He was glad to see Merlin felt cooler, almost back to his normal temperature. He crouched next to the bed, and Merlin rolled over to face him.

“It was your boyfriend.” Arthur whispered, deciding Merlin deserved to know.

“I don't know where you've gotten this idea from, but I don't have a boyfriend.” Merlin said, his eyes meeting Arthur's, “Not since seven weeks ago.”

“But Aaron...” Arthur whispered.

“Is a crazy stalker. I never wanted to date him, in case you've forgotten.” Merlin muttered.

“But he came to my flat and said...” Arthur realised then, realised why Aaron had been so determined to tell him, why Merlin had been so confused earlier today. Aaron had lied to him, to push Arthur and Merlin further away from each other. He and Merlin had never been a couple. Aaron was a rat, and Arthur suddenly regretted not punching him when he had had the chance, “That bastard.”

Merlin smiled at Arthur and reached his hand out, this time slower, careful to not slap him, and stroked Arthur's cheek. Arthur leaned into his touch.

“Now get back in bed.” Merlin ordered.

Arthur didn't need to be told twice. He lay back on top of the blankets and Merlin moved back into position. As Merlin was drifting off he mumbled something incoherently.

"What?” Arthur asked gently.

“I forgive you.” Merlin repeated.

“I forgive you too.” Arthur whispered into Merlin's hair. 


	32. Sun and Skype

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a teeny, tiny chapter for the beginning of Summer.

Merlin opened his eyes again and rubbed them until he saw lights on his eyelids. He squinted at the laptop screen and watched Arthur mime along to the song he was listening to. When the song ended and Arthur went to select the next one, he saw Merlin was awake.

“I thought you'd fallen asleep.” Arthur whispered.

They were on a Skype call together. It was July and everyone had had to return back home, the leases on their student flats ended. Merlin could only text or Skype his friends because he lived far up North with his dad, Gaius. He was three hours away from Gwen in one direction; three hours away from Lancelot in the other and a whole seven and a half hours from Morgana and Arthur's house. Meaning he was four-hundred and fifty minutes away from the one place he wanted to be right now – Arthur's bed.

Merlin and Arthur were both lay on their own beds, their laptops next to their heads. From this angle, Merlin could almost pretend he was lay next to Arthur. Obviously, falling asleep next to the glow of a laptop screen wasn't quite the same.

“I was.” Merlin admitted.

“You can go to sleep. I'll keep watch.” Arthur winked.

“Keep watch for what?” Merlin whispered, rolling onto his back.

“You know, demons, ghosts, what have you.”

“Thanks, now I'll have no problem sleeping.” Merlin said, sarcastically.

“I like to-” Arthur stopped talking and snapped his head around to face the door.

Merlin, confused to why Arthur stopped suddenly, turned back to face the screen, just as Morgana walked into Arthur's room.

“I need the laptop.” She said, her hands on her hips.

“So?” Arthur shrugged, rolling over to face her.

“I need the laptop. You've had it all day.” She repeated.

“I'm on an important business call.” Arthur said, keeping his voice low so as not to wake anyone. It was past midnight, after all.

Merlin had been momentarily distracted by Arthur's back muscles, until Morgana ducked into view, smiled at the screen, and said, “Hello, Merlin.”

“Hi.” Merlin whispered.

Her raven hair was scraped into a bun on her head and she was wearing baby pink pajamas with cupcakes on. She didn't seem happy. She turned back to glare at Arthur.

“Merlin is not an important-”

Arthur interrupted, “Merlin  _is_ important.”

“I wasn't going to say... Ugh!” Morgana said, furious, “Just give me the damn laptop!”

“I'm using it.” Arthur said back, “It's midnight, what could youneed the laptop for at this time?”

“Use your iPad!” She ordered.

“I don't have Skype on my iPad.” Arthur shrugged.

“Fine, I'm taking it.” Morgana said.

She walked past the laptop and Merlin lost sight of her, until she reappeared glaring at Arthur and carrying his iPad. She stuck her middle finger up at him, and Arthur feigned offense, pressing his hand to his chest.

When the door had closed behind her, Merlin pulled the laptop closer to him and shut his eyes.

“That was mean.” Merlin muttered.

Arthur rolled back over, “She has her own laptop.”

“Don't try that with me, I know she broke hers.” Merlin said.

“Not my problem.” Arthur shrugged.

Merlin was too tired to reply. He just listened to Arthur's gentle humming coming through the speakers.

“It's your birthday soon.” Arthur announced after a long pause.

“So it is.” Merlin whispered, keeping his eyes closed.

“What do you want?”

Merlin hesitated, not sure if he should say it or not. He decided to just say it, “Rose petals and champagne.”

Arthur didn't reply for a while. It was so long, Merlin opened his eyes and looked at the screen wearily. Had he taken it too far?

Arthur was lay looking at the screen, with the most unamused look Merlin had ever seen, plastered on his face. Merlin laughed loudly and then quickly pressed his hand to his mouth, looking at the door to check he hadn't woken Gaius.

“Moving past your  _terrible_ joke.” Arthur said, exasperated, “What do you want?”

“I don't know.” Merlin said, “Surprise me.”

Arthur didn't reply. Which was okay, because it let Merlin finally fall back to sleep, listening to Arthur's static humming again.

********

Merlin yawned and rolled over onto his stomach, draping his arms over either side of his lounger. He could feel his shoulders burning in the sun, but he couldn't reach his sunscreen and it wasn't like he was going to get up and get it. He felt something bump into his hand and, peeking under his sun lounger, he found his dog, Oscar, waiting to be stroked.

Merlin moved and called for Oscar. The dog bounded out from under the sun lounger and jumped up onto Merlin, his claws scratching at Merlin's bare stomach. Merlin grimaced and readjusted Oscar until he was comfortable.

“Not talking to Arthur today?” Gaius asked as he stepped out of the cottage.

“I'm trying.” Merlin mumbled, his shoulders were getting sore now. He glanced at the laptop under the shade of a parasol, the screen announcing a connection could not be made, “I can't connect.”

He frowned at the screen. He'd never not been able to get in touch with Arthur. This was weird.  Gaius walked over to his sunflowers and began inspecting the stems. After a few more minutes, he turned back to Merlin.

“Your shoulders are burning, Merlin. Skin cancer isn't fun.” Gaius began.

He launched into his usual summer lecture about the dangers of sun exposure. Gaius was a doctor and consequently he worried about  _everything_ Merlin did. Merlin rolled his eyes and, before Gaius was finished, he'd pushed Oscar off him and stood up. He could still hear Gaius ranting about SPF ratings and UV exposure, when he walked back into their cottage.  


	33. Early Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets the best present ever.

Merlin woke up with a jolt. He gasped and grimaced as his shoulders stung. He yanked his pajama top off over his head and looked at his burnt shoulders, the skin was red and sore. Gaius was going to lecture Merlin non-stop from now until Merlin left for University again. Pouring a huge dollop of aloe vera gel into his hands, he cooled down the burning skin. He left his top off to stop it from rubbing against his skin.

He looked over at his laptop, where the screen announced it could not connect. Merlin had had conversations with Arthur every night since the end of University, and now for some reason, he hadn't been able to connect all day. He hoped he could at least connect for Saturday, so he could talk to Arthur on his birthday.

He shut the laptop and rolled back over, careful not to touch his shoulders.

After barely a few seconds of trying to sleep, Merlin gave up. His shoulders ached too much. He was about to get out of bed when a small clack sounded from the window.

It could have been something falling from a tree, Merlin thought.

Waiting expectantly, he heard another clack. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was actually quite scared. Every horror story he'd ever read was pushing into his mind. He cursed Arthur for his mention of ghosts and demons the other night.

Holding his breath, he crept towards the bay window and looked down into the short driveway.

A familiar car was parked there, and a familiar blond boy was busy bent over the ground looking for more pebbles. Merlin's smile was so wide it actually hurt. He pushed the window open and leaned out as far as he dared.

“Hey!” He whispered loudly.

There was no wind tonight so Arthur heard Merlin easily. He stood up and grinned at Merlin.

“Let me in.” He replied.

“What are you doing here?” Merlin asked, laughing.

“Let me in and I'll tell you.”

Two minutes later, Merlin was unlocking the door and smiling at Arthur. Arthur ran forward and hugged Merlin, lifting him from the ground. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, and his legs around his waist, and tried to not to laugh too loudly.

After a few more minutes of whispering about how happy they were to see each other, Arthur finally lowered Merlin back to his feet. Merlin placed his hands on either side of Arthur's neck and smiled. He was just so happy to see him, finally.

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm your birthday present, surprise!” Arthur laughed.

“Just what I wanted.” Merlin said.

He pressed his lips softly against Arthur's. Merlin stood on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss and Arthur trailed his tongue along Merlin's lower lip. His hands trailed along Merlin's back, past his waist and came to rest on Merlin's bottom. Even though they'd done this so many times, Merlin still giggled shyly and Arthur still smiled every time he did.

Merlin walked backwards, still entwined with Arthur. Arthur kicked the door shut gently with his foot and together they made their slow way upstairs, their lips never coming apart.

Finally in Merlin's bedroom, with their clothes littering the floor, Merlin kissed his way down Arthur's neck. Arthur's hands roamed over Merlin's back, trailing his fingers down his spine and feeling Merlin shiver against him.

They had missed this. Not just the sex, they had missed being this close to one another, missed the path their fingers made on each other. Missed the smell of each other. Missed feeling this... happy. It had been a whole month, since they'd been in the same room.

Merlin stopped kissing Arthur's collarbones and moved back up to look at him. Arthur smiled up at him expectantly.

“I love you.” Merlin said, immediately blushing.

It was the first time he'd said it. He had intended to say he loved Arthur when he was dressed, in somewhere more romantic than his bed, but it seemed a perfect enough time. He could feel the heat coming from his cheeks and hoped the darkness hid his blushing.

Arthur brushed some hair away from Merlin's forehead. He licked his lips. Merlin waited, suddenly nervous Arthur wouldn't say it back. The pause between his words and Arthur's reply was still stretching on. Merlin had never doubted Arthur loved him, until now.

Arthur let his hand drop from Merlin's hair and found Merlin's hand instead. He interlocked his fingers with Merlin's.

“I love you.” He said, finally.

Merlin sighed with relief, and Arthur tilted his head in confusion.

“I thought you weren't going to say it...” Merlin admitted, slightly embarrassed.

“I love you, Merlin, you idiot.” Arthur laughed softly. 

Merlin smiled coyly and kissed Arthur, he felt Arthur's arms wrap around him and hold him closer.

** **** **

Arthur woke up in Merlin's bed. Last night he hadn't realised Merlin had a single bed, but now Merlin was practically on top of him so he didn't fall off – not that either of them minded, of course. Merlin's fingers were intertwined with Arthur's and Arthur could have happily stayed here for the rest of the day.

Merlin's alarm clock was having none of it though, and before Arthur could locate it to turn it off, Merlin was stirring and blinking awake. Arthur smiled at him when he finally woke up. Merlin moved slightly to turn off the alarm and rolled back to kiss Arthur on the nose.

“Mornin'.” He whispered, his voice still croaky with sleep.

“Morning.”

Merlin stood up and pulled his pajamas bottoms back on, Arthur sat up and glanced around Merlin's bedroom. It was smaller than his own, but bigger than Merlin's University bedroom. Besides the usual bedroom furniture, there was a desk with a laptop and piles of books on it. His walls were blue and his carpet was white. Even though it was only a single, Arthur preferred Merlin's bed to his own. It was comfier and so much warmer and it smelt like Merlin.

Arthur lay back down and hid himself under Merlin's duvet.

“Arthur?”

“Mmhmm?” Arthur hummed.

“Are you planning on getting up?” Merlin asked.

Arthur felt Merlin sit down on the bed.

“Nope.” Arthur mumbled through the duvet.

“You need to come meet my dad.”

Arthur sat up and stared at Merlin. Suddenly, his plan didn't seem quite so romantic. He doubted Merlin's dad would appreciate a strange boy appearing in Merlin's room.

“Now?” He asked, panicked.

“Aw, are you scared?” Merlin asked in a baby voice, pouting his lips.

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur said, “I don't think your dad would approve of me showing up in the middle of the night. Can't I pretend to have just arrived or something?”

“You're so cute.” Merlin cooed, pinching Arthur's cheeks.

Arthur slapped his hands away and Merlin laughed, chucking Arthur's jeans at him.

“Get dressed, you can't meet my dad naked.”

 


	34. Dads and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur meets Merlin's dad, his dog, and the dirt.

“Merlin, I don't want to.” Arthur protested.

Merlin stopped trying to drag Arthur into the kitchen, where his dad was busy doing his usual morning crossword. He held onto Arthur's hand and raised his eyebrows.

“What if he doesn't like me?” Arthur asked, looking away from Merlin and around the lounge.

On the walls there were lots of pictures of a small boy with raven hair and goofy ears. Arthur grinned at them and Merlin reached up and dragged Arthur's face away from them. There was no time to discuss how cute Merlin used to be.

“Your father hates me, Arthur.” Merlin said.

“Yeah but...” Arthur scratched his stubble, Merlin had managed to convince him to stop shaving it, “I need your dad to like me.”

“He will. My dad likes everyone.” Merlin said, rolling his eyes, “Now come on, don't be such a girl.”

Merlin began dragging Arthur back towards the kitchen and finally, Arthur gave in and came quietly. Merlin walked into the kitchen and Gaius barely glanced up. Gaius, Arthur discovered, was a small old man with greying chin-length hair. He didn't look much like Merlin.

“Merlin, what's a nine-letter word for  _literature dealing with the lives and legends of saints_ ? It starts with H and has a G in it.” Gaius asked, tapping his pen against the kitchen table. He had wrinkly hands, and Arthur decided he must have had Merlin late in his life.

Merlin shrugged, “I don't know.”

“Hagiology.” Arthur said, stepping into the kitchen.

Gaius looked up at Arthur and back down to his crossword, “Yes, that works. Thank you, Arthur.”

He wrote  _hagiology_ in the column and then looked back up at Merlin, “Why didn't you tell me he was coming Merlin? I would have tidied up.”

“I didn't know.” Merlin said pulling two bowls out of the cupboard.

“You don't know much, do you?” Gaius joked.

“Did you spend the night, Arthur?” Gaius asked, Arthur wondered how Gaius knew his name, Merlin had probably told his dad about him.

“Um...” Arthur glanced back to Merlin, who had his head buried in the fridge, “Yes, er, Sir.”

“You don't have to call me Sir. Just call me Gaius.” Gaius said, folding his paper now the crossword was complete, “And don't look so nervous, I don't mind you spending the night. As long as you're being safe.”

Merlin walked over and placed two bowls of cereals on the table. He gestured for Arthur to sit down. Arthur obliged, and spooned some cheerios into his mouth. Merlin smiled at him, and picked up his own spoon.

“You two are being safe, aren't you?” Gaius asked, pinning Arthur with an intense look, “Because the majority of sexually transmitted infec-”

“Dad!” Merlin interrupted, heat crept up his neck, colouring his ears pink.

“It's not a big deal! You know I don't mind you having sex-”

Merlin cut Gaius off again, “Please stop saying sex while I'm eating.”

“Oh Merlin, it's a natural thing, it's nothing to be ashamed of.” Gaius said.

Merlin avoided Arthur's eyes as he blushed, “I'm not ashamed.” He said hotly, “Can you just stop talking about it?”

“Fine.” Gaius said, rolling his eyes.

Arthur smirked at Merlin when Gaius stood up from the table. Merlin mimed  _shut up_ at Arthur and looked at his cereal with too much interest.

** **** **

“Yes.” Arthur said, his phone pressed against his ear, “Yeah, for two.”

Merlin was sat half under a parasol to protect his shoulders from burning even more. He rubbed more sunscreen into his legs and watched Arthur walk up and down the garden as he spoke – his skin was beautifully tanned and Merlin couldn't stop stealing glances. Merlin was slightly jealous, his pale skin was so sensitive to the sun it would never get a good tan. It usually just went red.

“Um...” Arthur said.

Arthur shot a quick glance at Merlin and walked further away from him. He lowered his voice so Merlin couldn't hear what he was saying. Eventually he hung up the phone and walked quickly back to Merlin. He sat down on the edge of Merlin's sun lounger, effectively putting Merlin's legs in shadow.

“Guess what!” He said excitedly.

"What?” Merlin asked, moving his legs onto Arthur's lap so they caught the sun.

“No, you have to guess.” Arthur complained, pushing Merlin's sunglasses up into his black hair.

“You've booked us a meal at two tomorrow, for my birthday?” Merlin guessed.

Arthur stared at him.

“I hate you.” He said.

He lay back onto Merlin's chest. Their skin stuck together in the heat but they didn't care. Merlin stretched his arms over Arthur's chest and kissed the top of his head. Arthur was heavy and hot, and Merlin really needed a drink, but he was quite content to lie here for the next hour or so.

“I'm sorry for spoiling the surprise.” Merlin said.

“Everything is ruined now!” Arthur said dramatically.

Merlin rolled his eyes and pulled his sunglasses back down.

“You can still surprise me with my present.” Merlin offered.

“ _I_ am your present.”

“Wait, so I don't get an actual present?” Merlin asked.

“What else could you possibly want?” Arthur said.

“Hm, an iPad, books, socks, a car-”

“You'd really want socks over me?” Arthur interrupted.

“Socks are great.”

“Better than me?”

“Hm... Tough one.”

Arthur jumped up and stuck his tongue out at Merlin. Merlin laughed and watched Arthur run over to Oscar. Oscar loved Arthur almost as much as Arthur loved the dog. The two of them ran up and down the garden chasing each other, while Merlin watched.

As he turned to dodge Oscar, Arthur tripped and landed face-first on the grass. Merlin leapt up from the sun lounger, and ran forward just in time to stop Oscar from jumping onto Arthur's back.

“Are you okay?” Merlin asked, crouching near Arthur's head and holding Oscar.

“I hurt my face.” Arthur mumbled into the grass.

Merlin laughed loudly and released Oscar, who immediately ran to lick Arthur's face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There hasn't been much conflict in this part of the fic yet, I know. But just wait, it will arrive at some point.


	35. Bathrooms and Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING

“Happy Birthday!” Arthur said as they walked into the restaurant.

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand and looked around him. They'd driven into the closest town and, to Merlin's surprise, they had stopped outside the fanciest restaurant there. The building was made of white, clean brick, and even the path in front of it was pristine. The word ANNISA stood out in elegant script above a large set of oak double doors. When they'd arrived in Arthur's car, a valet had greeted them and Arthur had slipped him a handful of money.

Merlin now understood why Arthur had forced him to wear his suit.

The inside of the restaurant was even classier than the outside. A soft golden glow and the smell of roses filled the room. The walls were covered in what looked like velvet, and the floor was marble. It was unbelievable beautiful. At each table there were women in long dresses and men in suits, drinking champagne and chatting softly.

It was obviously a very expensive place. Merlin nudged Arthur with his shoulder.

“Thank you.” He whispered, as they waited for the host to appear.

Arthur winked at him and moved to interlock their fingers together. Merlin felt a little out of place in such a lovely restaurant, but with Arthur by his side he felt a lot more confident. He leaned into Arthur, feeling the heat from him through his suit.

Finally the host, a short man with a goatee, appeared and asked for their names.

“Pendragon.” Arthur said, shaking the host's hand.

“Ah yes, Mr and Mr Pendragon, right this way, please Sirs.” The host said, he had a strange accent. It was almost French, like he'd lived in England long enough to start picking up the accent.

As they walked Merlin mouthed the words  _Mr and Mr_ and raised his eyebrows. Arthur smirked back at him and squeezed his hand.

They were sat down with a glass of wine in front of each of them; making eyes at each other over candlelight. They'd ordered their food, (Steak for Arthur and Asparagus Risotto for Merlin) and now Arthur proposed a toast.

“A toast,” He said raising his wine glass, “to you, on your birthday.”

Merlin blushed, clinking his glass with Arthur's.

********

“Thank you. It was delicious.” Arthur said.

The waiter bowed and asked, “Would you like a dessert menu?”

“No, thank you. We'll have the Chocolate Blackout Cake to share.” Arthur said, smiling at Merlin.

“Good choice, Sir. It will be twenty minutes.” The waiter bowed again and took their plates away.

Merlin waited until he'd left to say, “You seem so in control. I love it.”

“Oh, do you?” Arthur said, raising one eyebrow, and sipping his wine, “Then you're going to love the next part.”

Merlin drew his eyebrows together in confusion. Arthur placed his wine glass back down and stood up. He offered his hand to Merlin, who promptly took it and followed him to wherever they were going.

“But our dessert.” Merlin said.

“Don't worry, what I have planned won't last longer than ten, fifteen minutes max.” Arthur said, turning back to smirk at Merlin as they walked.

Merlin stifled a laugh as they walked into the men's bathroom. Once the door swung shut, Arthur turned back to Merlin with a predatory look on his face. A shiver ran down Merlin's spine. Arthur grinned before pulling Merlin's head towards his.

They kissed each other forcefully, and Merlin pushed Arthur back into one of the stalls. They both knew they weren't common enough to have sex in any public bathroom, it had to be a very fancy restaurant.

“Pull down your trousers.” Arthur ordered, panting slightly from the kissing.

Merlin obeyed and then pulled Arthur back over to him, pushing his suit jacket to the floor. Arthur, biting Merlin's lip, undid his own trousers and dropped them round his ankles. He put on a condom and lubed himself up. He'd clearly planned this from the beginning, and that thought made Merlin grin.

Pressed against the stall door, Merlin jumped slightly and wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist. Arthur pressed one hand against the stall door to steady himself and moved down to kiss Merlin's neck. Merlin gripped at Arthur's shirt as he felt Arthur guide himself in.

Both of them moaned simultaneously when he was inside. Arthur thrusted into Merlin, gently at first. With each thrust Merlin moved up the stall door and then back down, it would have been uncomfortable if he could focus on anything other than Arthur.

Arthur was beginning to feel out of breath now, with the added strain of holding Merlin up and thrusting, he was forced to rest his head on Merlin's shoulder. He could smell Merlin's aftershave as he pressed his lips to his collarbones beneath his shirt.

Their moaning and grunting was cut off suddenly, as they heard the door swing open. Both of them froze in fear. They heard footsteps and then the sound of a tap running and a man whistling. Merlin pressed a hand over his mouth to stop himself giggling. Arthur, his forehead still on Merlin's shoulder, smiled too.

The man took longer to wash his hands than either Merlin or Arthur wanted; and when he was finally gone, Arthur had already lowered Merlin to his feet. Still highly turned on, Arthur spun Merlin around and bent him over. Merlin braced himself on the stall door as Arthur moved back inside him and he moaned loudly.

“Oh God.” He panted as Arthur's hand gripped his cock.

He rubbed Merlin's cock along with each thrust. Arthur bent forward and kissed the sliver of exposed skin poking out of Merlin's shirt collar.

He whispered, “Are you going to cum Merlin?”

Merlin felt like he'd collapse any second, he was so close to cumming; Arthur's hand was moving expertly along with each thrust onto his prostate. If Arthur was going to continue like this, Merlin would cum any second.

“God yes.” Merlin panted.

“Beg me, Merlin.” Arthur ordered.

Merlin exhaled as Arthur slowed down, waiting for Merlin to say it. He was sweaty and hot, and so close. He was willing to beg for it. He thrust his hips back and Arthur inhaled sharply.

“Please let me cum. Arthur, please.” Merlin begged, thrusting his hips rhythmically.

“Yes, Sir.” Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear.

Merlin moved his hand to join Arthur's on his cock and rubbed it faster. Arthur followed suit and pounded into Merlin harder and faster. Their breaths came out raspy and gasping as they both got closer.

And finally they both came together. Each crying out the other's name. Merlin came into Arthur's hand and once they'd pulled apart Arthur licked it off his hand, and winked seductively at Merlin. Merlin smirked and pulled his trousers up. Arthur chucked the condom into the toilet and pulled his own pants up.

They walked out of the bathroom with red cheeks and crumpled clothes; still panting slightly. They hoped no one could tell.

When they got back to their table, a large slice of chocolate cake was waiting for them. Picking up one of the forks, Merlin fed Arthur some chocolate cake. After he swallowed it, he licked his lips and leaned over the table to kiss Merlin.

 


	36. Scare Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets a surprise. 
> 
> Not a lot happens in this chapter, I'll admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer: short stories taken from internet - source: http://thoughtcatalog.com/michael-koh/2013/07/40-freaking-creepy-ass-two-sentence-stories/

 “That was fun.” Merlin admitted undoing his seatbelt.

“We should have sex in public more often, it's definitely more fun.” Arthur said, parking the car outside Merlin's house.

He hadn't really paid much attention when he'd first arrived but now he did. Merlin's house wasn't really a house, it was more of a cottage. Four bay windows faced onto the driveway, one of them was Merlin's. The sun reflected off the glass.

Arthur drummed his fingers against the steering wheel and stared out of Merlin's side window.

“Arthur?” Merlin asked, looking out the window too, “What are you looking at?”

“Um...” Arthur began, pointing behind Merlin, he asked “Is that a forest?”

Merlin turned back to smile at Arthur, “Yeah... Have you never seen one before or?”

“I didn't know you lived near a forest. We should go camping.” Arthur said, avoiding Merlin's gaze.

“You're acting weird.”

“No, I'm not.” Arthur said quickly, opening his car door and stepping out.

Merlin followed him up to the front door. Before he could ask Arthur any more questions, Arthur opened the door and walked into the lounge. Merlin followed.

“SURPRISE!” Everyone shouted, causing Merlin to almost have a heart attack.

Merlin, smiling wider than ever, looked around. Everyone was here: Morgana, Lancelot, Gwen, Gwaine, Freya and Percival. Arthur was stood proudly next to them all, grinning like he'd just pulled off the biggest trick in the world.

“Did you know?” Arthur asked excitedly.

Merlin laughed as Arthur wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “No.”

“This is your actual present, by the way.” Arthur whispered into Merlin's ear, “I brought everyone to you.”

“It's the best. Thank you.” Merlin said, still smiling.

Morgana, Freya and Gwen ran forward then, surrounding Merlin in a hug, squealing  _Happy Birthday Merlin._ Once they'd said their happy birthdays and praised Arthur and his planning. Lancelot, Gwaine and Percival all walked forward and either shook his hand or clapped him on the back.

Merlin couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

“Okay done.” Merlin said standing away from his campfire.

“How do you know how to make a campfire?” Gwaine asked, shoving a marshmallow onto the end of his stick.

Merlin shrugged and passed the bag of marshmallows along after taking his own. Gaius had gone to his shift at the hospital and all eight of them had decided to camp in the forest for Merlin's birthday. Now they were toasting marshmallows and drinking cheap alcohol.

It had gotten dark pretty quickly after Arthur and Merlin had come back from their date and now the only light they had was from the campfire – making everyone glow orange. The night was still warm, the fire was just for atmosphere.

“I know what we can do!” Gwen said, “We can tell scary stories.”

Everyone complained and grumbled.

“Yeah, except we're not twelve years old.” Lancelot said, taking a swig of his beer.

“How about we try to tell the scariest stories with only two sentences?” Morgana offered.

“I don't know...” Percival complained.

“Oh come on, just try it.” Morgana said.

“Fine. I'll go first.” Percival conceded.

He bit his marshmallow off his stick and looked thoughtful as he chewed. He looked into the fire and cleared his throat.

“The doctors told the amputee he might experience a phantom limb from time to time. Nobody prepared him for the moments though, when he felt cold fingers brush across his phantom hand.”

Everyone whispered their approval. Percival nodded to Gwaine to go next.

“I told this one to my little brother once.” Gwaine said, “Don’t be scared of the monsters, just look for them. Look to your left, to your right, under your bed, behind your dresser, in your closet, but never look up, she hates being seen.”

“You told  _that_ to your little brother?” Merlin asked shocked.

Gwaine laughed and nodded.

“You're cruel!” Freya said as she thought of her story, “They celebrated the first successful cryogenic freezing. He had no way of letting them know he was still conscious.”

“Ooh, creepy.” Gwen said, “My turn. Um...”

Everyone waited as she thought. 

“I just saw my reflection blink.” She finally said.

“Hey, that's one sentence!” Lancelot protested.

Gwen shoved him, “See if you can do better.”

“Easy.” Lancelot boasted, “You wake up. She doesn't.”

“It's sadder than it is scary.” Gwen said, folding her arms in anger.

Lancelot laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

“Day 312. Internet still not working.” Morgana said, wriggling her fingers and widening her eyes.

Everyone laughed.

“Now  _that_ is a scary story.” Percival laughed.

“I don't think we'll be able to top that one.” Arthur laughed, “I woke up to hear knocking on glass. I thought it was from the window, until it came from the mirror again.”

“Oh no! I already hate mirrors at night.” Gwen complained, cuddling closer to Lancelot.

“I always thought my dog was staring at me too much.” Merlin began, “Until one day, I realised he wasn't looking at me, he was looking just behind me.”

“Does your dog actually do that?” Freya asked wide-eyed.

“Yes.” Merlin replied, seriously.

“BOO!” Gwaine shouted, making Freya jump. She turned to him furiously as everyone laughed and slapped him.

He laughed harder.

“Who's was the scariest?” Morgana asked when she stopped laughing.

“I would say Gwaine's, but he's a dick,” Freya said, her arms folded across her chest, “So Merlin's.”

“I'll say Freya's so she'll kiss me later.” Gwaine said, smiling.

“Gwaine's.” Arthur said.

“Agreed.” Merlin added.

“Morgana's.” Said Percival, “Imagine the world without the internet.”

Gwen laughed, “True but I'll vote for Arthur's.”

“Gwaine's for me.” Lancelot said.

“And I'll say my own.” Morgana said.

“Nope, can't do that!” Arthur protested.

Morgana pulled a face at him, “Fine. I'll say... Gwaine's.”

“Which means I win!” Gwaine boasted, “What do I get?”

“We're all out of marshmallows and beer, so... You can have one angry girlfriend.” Merlin teased.

“Oh great.” Gwaine said sarcastically.


	37. Falling (Out and Down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin go for another midnight adventure.   
> This time it doesn't end so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is about the time I lost interest in the story. I apologise for the talking heads issue of this chapter.

"Merlin, I can't sleep." Arthur whispered.

They were together in their own tent, snuggled in a sleeping bag. Freya and Gwaine were in the tent next door. Gwen and Lancelot were in another tent. And because they'd told scary stories and were scared of the forest, Morgana and Percival were sharing a tent (much to Arthur's annoyance).

Arthur had his arm rested on Merlin's waist and his head was nuzzled into his neck. Merlin had his eyes closed.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"Because what if she's there?" Arthur asked in a mock frightened voice.

"What if who's there?" Merlin asked, rolling over to face Arthur.

Arthur kissed his forehead when he turned around.

"The woman. The woman from Gwaine's story." Arthur clarified, trying to look scared.

"I'll check." Merlin said, rolling over to face the top of the tent again.

"No, Merlin, your eyes!" Arthur laughed, covering Merlin's eyes.

"Arthur!" Merlin laughed, trying to pry Arthur's hand off his eyes.

"I think we should escape." Arthur whispered, "I'll protect you. Come on."

Arthur wriggled out of the sleeping bag and offered his hand to Merlin. Merlin stared at him.

"No. It's the middle of the night, I'm not going out in that forest!" He protested.

Arthur sat down on top of his stomach, causing Merlin to grunt and glare at him.

"Come on, Merlin. It'll be fun. If we get murdered at least we'll have a story to tell." Arthur offered, gently bouncing up and down on Merlin's stomach.

Merlin grimaced and pushed Arthur backwards, laughing, "We won't be able to tell the story, we'll be dead."

Merlin sat up. Arthur crossed his legs and sat opposite him, pulling his jacket on.

"Well fine, only one of us should die."

"But who?" Merlin asked.

"Me. I don't want you to die."

"But I don't want you to die." Merlin said.

"I guess we're stuck." Arthur shrugged.

"Then we should stay, goodnight!" Merlin said, lying back down.

"Nope!" Arthur said.

He stood over Merlin and grasped his hand. In one quick, skilled motion he had lifted Merlin off the ground and over his shoulder.

"Put. Me. Down." Merlin ordered.

"Shh, Merlin, people are sleeping."

Merlin rolled his eyes, remembering that familiar line from their very first night out. Arthur carried Merlin out of the tent and passed the dead campfire. They wandered aimlessly into the darkness until Arthur lowered Merlin to his feet.

"What are we doing here?" Merlin asked.

He could barely see in front of him. He could see the outlines of trees, and he could just about see the features of Arthur's face, but he couldn't see anything else. Merlin shivered slightly, it wasn't exactly cold outside but it definitely wasn't as warm as it was in the sleeping bag. He regretted not grabbing his own jacket. And shoes, he could really use some shoes right about now.

"Listen we need to talk." Arthur said, suddenly falling serious.

"Sounds... serious." Merlin said, wandering around the clearing. A nervous feeling fluttered in his chest, and he got the feeling he really didn't want to hear what Arthur was saying. Some fluttered in the trees, and an owl hooted nearby.

"I know..." Arthur said.

He didn't say anything else for a long time. Merlin turned around to look at him.

"Arthur, what's up?" He asked, worriedly.

Arthur looked serious for a moment longer before a smile broke out on his face.

"The trees." Arthur said, running off towards one of the trees.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh and run after Arthur. Maybe Arthur was still drunk.

"I thought we needed to talk." Merlin called as he saw the silhouette of Arthur shimmying up the tree.

"We can talk in a tree." Arthur shouted back.

Merlin hesitated, before reaching for the nearest branch and following Arthur. His barefeet scraped against the bark painfully, but he kept climbing, feeling a childish thrill. Finally, he caught up to Arthur sat on a high up branch. From here, Merlin could see his house and he knew, rather than saw, the tents were between them and the cottage.

They weren't too high, but they weren't close to the ground either.

He looked over at Arthur, the moon illuminated him here and he glowed an ethereal silver. Merlin sat on a branch that was relatively close to him. Arthur smiled and his teeth gleamed in the darkness.

"How do you know how to climb trees so well?" Merlin asked.

"How do you?" Arthur countered.

"I live next to a forest." Merlin said, "You go."

"I don't know." He shrugged, "I liked climbing trees as a kid."

He seemed distracted, looking up at the stars. Merlin felt the laughter from before fade, replaced by worry. Arthur was never quiet, it just wasn't who he was. Something was bothering him, and Merlin frowned. A million scenarios ran through his head, each worse than the last.

"What's wrong, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

Arthur looked over at him. He sighed.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little, but that's-"

"Here." Arthur said, he shrugged out of his jacket and offered it.

Merlin knew why Arthur had brought his jacket. It was solely so he could give it to Merlin when he got cold. Merlin rolled his eyes and accepted the jacket, zipping it up to his chin. It was a couple of sizes too big, but it was warm from Arthur wearing it. Merlin snuggled into it.

"Now, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, determined to not let Arthur distract him.

Arthur licked his lips, and reluctantly, he said, "Look in the pocket."

Merlin drew his brows together and reached into the pocket. He felt a piece of paper. It looked like a letter. Unfolding it, he read it:

_Dear Mr. Pendragon,_

_Thank you for your recent job application for the role of Imaging and Documentation Assistant. I am pleased to announce, you have passed the interview process and we would like to offer you a full-time job._

Merlin stopped reading and smiled at Arthur, "Arthur, that's amazing!"

Arthur didn't smile back, he bit his lip.

"Do you want to know why I picked that one?" He asked, still seeming quite sad.

"Sure." Merlin said.

Arthur smiled briefly, "Their collections management system... They call it Merlin."

Merlin laughed, "You chose it for that?"

"Yes." Arthur said, smiling at Merlin. His smile fell away, "Keep reading."

Merlin did,

_If you choose to take this job, you will receive a booklet listing all of your job responsibilities, who to phone when you have a day off, and any other information you may require._

The letter went on to explain more details related to Arthur's new job, (it even mentioned the collections management system, Merlin) so Merlin decided to skip to the last few lines.

_Once again, we thank you for your application and congratulate you on your acceptance. I look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Dr. Green._

_Great Russel Street_

_London_

"Wait." Merlin said, his heart freezing, "London?"

Arthur looked away.

"London?" Merlin repeated incredulously.

"I know. It's far." Arthur said quietly.

"Far? It's not just far. It's ages away, Arthur! I'd never see you..." Merlin said.

Arthur said, "But it's such a good job and for a starter job, the pay is so good."

"But..." Merlin trailed off. Words were failing him.

"I don't want to leave you." Arthur said, moving so he was sat on the branch facing Merlin, "But it's my future."

"And I'm not?" Merlin asked.

He could hear how irrational his argument was. He knew this was Arthur's career, not just some University relationship. But he could feel the tears in his eyes, and he couldn't just let Arthur go. Not again. This summer had been bad enough. If Arthur took this job, they'd break up.

Again.

"When?" Merlin whispered.

"What?" Arthur asked, moving on his branch, causing it to sway dangerously.

"When do you leave?"

Arthur bit his lip, "I leave-"

Arthur was cut off by a loud cracking sound. They both had less than a second to realise what that sound was before Arthur was falling, his arms stretching out to break his fall. He landed face-first with a thud.

"ARTHUR!" Merlin screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> London Museum's collection management system really is called Merlin.


	38. Raspberry Flavoured Lube

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three chapters of this fic left. I'm going to upload them all before I go back to uni next week.

Merlin crouched next to Arthur's head, panic (or was that vomit?) rising in his throat. He rolled Arthur over and slapped his cheeks gently. There was no blood, but that wasn't necessarily a good sign. Arthur didn't react and Merlin tapped him harder, desperately begging him to wake up.

“Arthur!” Merlin shouted, trying to get him to open his eyes.

Arthur's eyes fluttered open and Merlin let out a loud sigh of relief. He was about ready to cry. He dragged Arthur into a bone crushing, uncomfortable hug.

“I hurt my face.” Arthur whispered into Merlin's shoulder.

Merlin laughed a humourless laugh. He thought about all the first aid Gaius had ever taught him. He quickly let go of Arthur, and checked for blood on his head, there was none. He moved on to look for broken bones. Mentally checking them off as he went.

As Merlin's skillful hands made their way down Arthur's left arm, Arthur grimaced and hissed. Merlin stopped moving and gently poked Arthur's wrist once more. Arthur grunted and yanked his arm away, causing him to yelp even more.

“You have a broken wrist.” Merlin stated.

“No, no. It's just sore.” Arthur protested, hugging his wrist to his chest and shutting his eyes.

“Arthur, I need to take you to the hospital.” Merlin said, trying to help Arthur up.

“No, just let me sleep. I'll... I'll sleep it off.” Arthur mumbled, relaxing into the grass.

“No!” Merlin ordered, “You can't sleep, you're probably concussed. Now get up!”

Arthur didn't reply.

“Get up!” Merlin commanded, pushing Arthur to his feet by his shoulders.

Arthur stumbled to his feet, still holding his wrist to his chest. Merlin wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him through the forest.

** **** **

“Do you know how much of an idiot you are?” Merlin asked, waiting for the light to turn green.

Arthur was watching Merlin drive, he'd never seen it before, and trying desperately to keep his eyes open. He hadn't realised how tired he was until he was lay on the grass in horrible pain. All he wanted to do was hold Merlin's hand and fall asleep, but Merlin was mad at him.

“Yes.” Arthur answered.

Merlin gritted his teeth and pressed on the accelerator harder than he should, the car jolted forward. The fact that he was still in his pajamas was the least of his worries.

“How's your head?” Merlin asked, trying to sound mad but only sounding worried.

“Sore.”

“And your wrist?”

"Even worse.”

Merlin sighed and glanced over at Arthur. He had such a pitiful look on his face, like an injured puppy, Merlin couldn't help but feel bad for being angry. Still, Arthur had climbed and then fallen from a huge tree, it could have been so much worse, leaving Merlin without Arthur and only the memory of him falling.

Merlin gripped the steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white. He could see the large hospital looming up about ten minutes away.

** **** **

“Ask him if he knows how much of an idiot he is.” Merlin said, glaring at Arthur.

Arthur stretched his legs further on the hospital bed and grimaced as Gaius poked and prodded at his wrist. Arthur had eaten his painkillers, they hadn't taken effect yet so he could still feel the white hot pain in his wrist. Merlin was holding his other hand and drawing patterns on it with his finger, but it wasn't distracting enough.

“I'm sure he does, Merlin.” Gaius said.

He began fitting a splint to Arthur's arm and Arthur grimaced and bit his lip.

“Sorry.” Gaius murmured, “I'm going to have to X-Ray your arm to see the fracture.”

“Okay.” Arthur said.

He allowed himself to be helped up by Merlin. Once he was up, Gaius stopped them both.

“Merlin can't come.”

“But-” Arthur protested.

“You're a grown man, Arthur. I'm sure you'll be okay.” Gaius said, “This way.”

Gaius walked off towards the X-Ray room, waiting for Arthur to follow. Merlin leaned up and pecked Arthur on the cheek quickly.

“I'll stay.” He said.

** **** **

“Merlin? Where the hell are you two?” Gwen asked through the static.

Merlin pulled his phone away from his ear, he only had one bar signal and it meant Gwen's voice was slightly distorted. He put it back on his ear and wandered around until Gwen's voice became clearer.

“The hospital.” Merlin said.

“Oh my god! What happened? Are you okay? Is Arthur okay?”

“Gwen, calm down.” Merlin said, cutting off the string of worried questions, “Basically Arthur is an idiot, but we already knew that, right? I'll explain properly when I get back, I don't have much signal.”

Gwen hmm-ed for Merlin to continue.

“The house keys are in my bag in my tent.”

“Okay one sec.” There was a low sound of a twig snapping as Gwen made her way back to the tents. Merlin glanced at his phone, seeing he only had 20% battery left. There was the sound of a zip being opened and Gwen's voice followed shortly after.

“Found them.” She announced, after a short pause she added, “I also found your and Arthur's lube...”

Merlin chuckled, “Really Gwen? Arthur and I are in hospital and that's what you're focusing on? The fact that we occasionally use blue raspberry flavoured lube?”

Two men who had been stealing a smoke under a tree outside the hospital, shot Merlin dirty looks. Merlin merely smiled back at them. They had either heard what he just said, or completely disapproved of his Cookie Monster pajamas.

“Listen, I gotta go. Don't trash my house.” After a beat he added, “Or use my lube.”

“Merlin, I'm not that kind of girl.” Gwen protested.

“Yeah, sure Gwen.” Merlin said sarcastically, “See ya.”

 


	39. Confusion, Exhaustion, and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's confused, everyone's tired, and no one really knows what's going to happen

 “London?” Gaius asked, obviously impressed.

“Yeah, it'll just be managing documents but it's a good starting career.” Arthur said, shooting a glance at Merlin.

Merlin drummed his fingers against the table and looked around the canteen. A few doctors sat at a table chuckling about something one of them had said. At other tables, visitors sat around sipping coffee or nibbling at sandwiches. It was hard to believe it was half two in the morning, everyone seemed so awake.

Gaius looked between Merlin and Arthur, sensing the tension. He frowned, and rose from his seat. He gave Merlin's shoulders a comforting squeeze.

“I should get back to work. Call me if anything happens.” He said as he shuffled off.

Arthur looked around the canteen for a bit and breathed out a long sigh. Now that Merlin wasn't panicking about Arthur, all he could think about was Arthur moving to London.

No doubt Arthur would drive up every other weekend to visit, but would that be the same?

Probably not.

Merlin sighed and swirled a finger in his hot chocolate.

“Are you okay?” Arthur asked.

Merlin looked up at him. Despite the fact it was him who had broken his arm, Arthur's eyes were still full of sympathy for Merlin. He knew he was hurting him.

“Yes.” Merlin said.

“You're a terrible liar.” Arthur said.

Merlin didn't say anything.

“I applied for the job when we broke up.” Arthur explained, “I wouldn't have done it otherwise.”

“I know.” Merlin replied simply.

They fell into silence for a while. Merlin looked at the weird pattern on the table. He followed one of the blue swirls with his eyes, until it disappeared under his paper cup. He felt guilty for being upset by this, but he couldn't help his feelings. He had just been given some horrible news, he was allowed to feel down.

“Will you stop moping around?” Arthur snapped, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

“What?” Merlin asked, offended.

“You're acting like it's the end of the world! I didn't break up with you, I'm just moving away.” Arthur said.

“Yes, you're moving  _hours_ away. This summer without you has been bad enough!” Merlin said, sniffing.

“Then maybe we _should_ break up.” Arthur said slamming his hand on the table.

“What!” Merlin said, trying not to shout. People shot them furtive glances.

“I'm not giving up this job, Merlin.” Arthur said.

“I'm not asking you to!”

“But you'll mope around until I do!”

“No, I won't!” Merlin argued, “It's just... How could you not tell me? Everything we've done since you applied for that job has been a lie, because  _you knew you were leaving_ .”

“I didn't know I was leaving. I forgot I even applied for the job. They sent me the acceptance letter a few days ago.”

Merlin stared at him.

“There will be other people.” Arthur muttered.

He didn't expect Merlin to hear but he had, “Wait... are you breaking up with me?”

“No, that's not what I meant.” Arthur said, sighing, “You're just pissing me off.”

“Fine.” Merlin said shortly.

He stood up and stormed out of the canteen. Leaving Arthur behind. Merlin wasn't sure what had just happened. He didn't know if they had or hadn't broken up. All he knew was he was angry, sad, and exhausted. He needed to lie down for a few hours.

********

“You're mad at him.” Morgana stated.

It wasn't a question, but Merlin answered anyway, “Yup.”

“Maybe you shouldn't be.” She offered.

Merlin put down the cups of tea and rested his palms on the kitchen counter. He was tired and annoyed and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. But everyone else was wide awake and talking loudly in the living room. He had come to make everyone tea, and be alone for a few seconds, but Morgana had followed.

“But he lied to me.” Merlin said.

“He didn't lie to you.” Morgana said, “He just waited to tell you.”

“He could have told me.”

“He wanted to. I told him not to.” Morgana said, jumping up to sit on the counter, “That's not something you should tell someone over Skype.”

Merlin looked at her. She pushed some hair off his face and tucked it behind his ears.

“You and Arthur...” She began, “You're a great couple. But you've not even been dating for a year. And you've already broken up once.”

“But-”

Morgana held up her hand to silence him, “I know you love each other, I know. But maybe you should just think about this objectively. Are you really going to ask Arthur not to go?”

Merlin thought about what she had said, “There are museums closer to University...”

“Yes and he applied for them. They never got back to him.” Morgana shrugged, “This job could set off his whole future, it could be the job of his dreams. Do you want to be the person who ruins his dreams?”

“No.” Merlin whispered, staring out the window.

“There's two years left of University, then who knows, maybe you could move to London with him? Or maybe by then, you both will have found somebody else.”

She hopped off the counter and walked into the living room, “Think about it.”

Merlin poured away the now cold tea and began making two fresher cups. He added one sugar into his own and two into Arthur's. He thought about it. Morgana and Arthur were right, there would be other people. But did Merlin want other people?

He pushed the door open with his hip and sat down next to Arthur. He was busy telling the story of how he fell from the tree, and accepted Merlin's cup of tea with a smile. Merlin smiled back. 


	40. Dunk Me

Lancelot took a few steps back before running forward and leaping into the pond. When he landed he splashed water over everyone in the pond, even over Arthur and Merlin who – because of Arthur's cast – were sat on the bank.

When Lancelot's head reappeared, Gwen splashed water over him. He laughed and dunked under the water. Gwen's scream was cut off as Lancelot dragged her under the water. Everyone laughed as they watched. She reappeared with sopping wet hair and a huge smile on her face.

Arthur leaned back on one elbow and squinted into the sunlight. Merlin stood up quickly and ran off.

“Merlin?” Arthur called after Merlin's retreating form.

When he didn't come back, Arthur shuffled forward and dipped his feet into the pond. He watched everyone else having fun and regretted breaking his arm, even more than he already did. Lancelot and Gwen were busy splashing and dunking each other. Freya, Gwaine and Morgana were all laughing about something Percival had done. When he looked closer, Arthur realised it was because Percy had some algae on his head and seemed oblivious to that fact.

Arthur laughed too. He was so hot and the cool water was nice on his legs, he longed to jump in but he was under strict orders from Gaius to not ruin his cast. Arthur stretched his fingers out and felt a dull ache spread through his wrist, maybe Merlin was right and he should be resting inside.

Arthur felt someone tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Merlin stood smiling down at him. He had something in his hands behind his back.

“I was worried Gaius wouldn't have any. But I found one.” Merlin smiled, he sat down next to Arthur and revealed what was behind his back.

It was a hideous blue plastic glove. Designed to keep plaster casts dry. Arthur laughed and offered his cast out for Merlin. Merlin pulled it over Arthur's arm and fastened it at the top.

“Thanks.” Arthur said, he pushed himself off the bank and splashed into the pond.

He dunked under and when he reappeared, droplets of water poured out of his blond hair. Merlin sat on the edge of the bank and dipped his feet in the water. He watched Arthur swim off to join everyone else.

Merlin realised then, he could survive without Arthur. He'd done it before.

And he didn't want somebody else.

He wanted the idiot in the King costume, with the goofy smile. He wanted the boy who came to his door at four a.m. to tell him he liked him. He wanted the prat who had fallen from the tree. The same boy who had taken him to a classy restaurant for his nineteenth birthday and then fucked his brains out in the bathroom. He wanted him and no one else would ever be good enough.

And if that meant letting Arthur move so far away, and only seeing him every other weekend and Skyping all the rest, so be it. They could always have video sex. They could always position the laptop well and turn the volume up to hear each other's breathing. They could count down the days, hours, minutes, until they next saw each other.

They'd make it work.

Arthur swam back over to Merlin. He folded his arms on Merlin's lap and rested his head on top.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked.

“You should take the job.” Merlin said, brushing his hand through Arthur's hair, causing it to stick up wildly.

“Really?” Arthur asked, smiling that goofy smile.

“Really. Just... don't leave me for some rich London boy, okay?” Merlin joked.

“I promise.” Arthur said.

He got a playful look on his face and pulled away from Merlin.

“What are you doing?” Merlin asked, suddenly very suspicious.

“Oh... Nothing.” Arthur said nonchalantly.

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Merlin's legs and yanked him down in the pond. Merlin slipped under the water and came back up, wiping water from his eyes and sputtering. Arthur laughed as Merlin glared at him.

“I hate you.” He laughed, throwing water over Arthur.

“I love you too.” Arthur said, pulling Merlin's face towards his.

They kissed, soaking wet from the pond and boiling hot from the sun, for a long time.

They only pulled apart when Gwaine and Freya grabbed them both and dragged them down below the surface. Laughing, they dunked Freya as revenge as Gwaine swam off to dunk Percival. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the resolve of this conflict happened real quick and I'm sorry.   
> But I did write this a very long time ago and never edited it.   
> i'm going to upload the final chapter tomorrow


	41. Laugh If You Love Me

 “Are you ever going to go back home?” Gaius joked when Arthur walked into the kitchen.

He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, “Don't pretend you don't love having me here, Gaius!”

Merlin laughed and followed Arthur into the kitchen. He put four pieces of bread into the toaster and leaned back on the counter. Arthur kissed him before pulling out a knife and butter.

It had been a week since Merlin's birthday and everyone else had gone home. Arthur, however, had practically moved in to Merlin's house. Not that Merlin or Gaius really cared, he seemed to fit right in. Arthur had to leave for London around the same time Merlin had to leave for University – October – so they had months together yet.

They had so much planned, they were even going to go to Paris in September (not that Arthur knew yet, Merlin was keeping it secret).

Merlin bit into his toast and watched Arthur help Gaius with his crossword. Merlin suspected this was the main reason Gaius let Arthur stay here – he was much better at crosswords than Merlin ever had been.

Oscar nudged Merlin's hand with his head, and Merlin secretly fed some toast to the dog when no one was looking.

********

“ARTHUR STOP!” Merlin squealed, trying to wriggle away from Arthur's grasp.

Arthur merely laughed and continued tickling Merlin. His fingers under his armpits, on his ribs and his waist.

“Stop-” Merlin began before collapsing into fits of laughter, “Seriously, stop-”

Arthur pinned Merlin down and carried on tickling him. He only had one working hand but he was still stronger than Merlin.

Merlin squirmed, laughing uncontrollably and trying to push Arthur away.

“It's not funny!” He screeched.

“It's not funny?” Arthur laughed, still tickling Merlin, “But you're laughing.”

“It's... I'm not.” Merlin answered, his laughter making it hard to talk.

“If you can say it without laughing, I'll stop.” Arthur promised.

“St-” Merlin couldn't even get out the word before he burst into laughter again.

“What was that? Did you say you wanted me to stop?” Arthur asked, moving to tickle Merlin's feet.

“YES!” Merlin shouted.

“Say it again?” Arthur asked.

He moved back to tickle Merlin's waist – it was where Merlin was most ticklish – causing his legs and arms to jerk out as he tried to push Arthur off.

“I... I...” Merlin stammered, still laughing.

“What?” Arthur teased, continuing to tickle Merlin.

“I can't breathe!” Merlin said, a huge smile on his face.

“Yes you can, you're talking.” Arthur said.

Arthur shuffled to sit on top of Merlin's stomach. Tickling Merlin's armpits, Arthur bent forward and rubbed his chin stubble on Merlin's neck, causing him to laugh even louder. Merlin's hands flew out and tried to push Arthur's face off but it didn't work. Arthur moved further down and began blowing raspberries on Merlin's stomach.

Merlin regretted taking his shirt off in the sun now.

“NO! Stop it!” Merlin shouted, pushing Arthur's head away.

Arthur laughed too, finally relinquishing Merlin and lying back down on the grass. 

“Never. Ever. Do that again.” Merlin ordered, that huge grin still plastered on his face.

Arthur shrugged, “I was bored!”

“I don't care!” Merlin laughed, dropping back to lie on the grass next to Arthur.

“I promise I won't do it again...” Arthur said, grinning at Merlin.

Merlin sat up, and giggled, “No.”

“I won't.” Arthur promised, sitting up and moving towards Merlin.

Merlin was about to jump up and run off before Arthur caught him and pinned him down again.

“ARTHUR!” Merlin squealed as Arthur sat down on his chest.

“Yes, Merlin?” Arthur asked calmly, wriggling his fingers threateningly.

“Don't you dare.” Merlin warned, trying to look scary but just ending up laughing.

Arthur smiled back down at him and kissed him hard. Merlin relaxed and wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck. Arthur's fingers trailed softly down Merlin's waist, causing another giggle to come from Merlin's throat. Merlin carefully pulled Arthur's shirt off over his head.

After making out for a long time, Arthur moved to sit back on Merlin's stomach. Arthur began mercilessly tickling Merlin again. Merlin screamed and laughed and tried to pry Arthur away.

“Laugh ecstatically if you love me.” Arthur said.

Merlin did just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's over! Thanks to those of you who stuck around, I know it couldn't have been easy reading my old writing.  
> Special thanks to anyone who commented, I didn't get around to replying to all of you, but your comments meant a lot to me!  
> Thanks so much


End file.
